Haunted
by Jensi
Summary: Cassandra is a paranormal investigator in and out of Louisiana, and loves what she does.   Will she come across more in the way of the supernatural along the way?   Eric, and OC, and more...
1. Cemetery Gates

I do not own any True Blood characters. I only borrow them briefly for a little fun and send them right back. I have recently rediscovered one of my true loves and decided to throw it into a new story. I hope that you enjoy it and please review! It would mean a lot to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra Sanders sat in her car, pulled over nearly far enough not to be seen from the two lane road, as she munched on the sandwich from the deli down the street. It was getting dark slowly, and she glanced over at the cemetery that she was parked in front it. She had talked to a few residents of the very small Bon Temps, Louisiana as well as researched it on the internet, and it was rumoured to have a lot of spirit activity. She crumpled the sandwich wrap and put it into to the bag, and gathered her stuff and put it into her small backpack. Cassandra got out of her old Toyota SUV and ran a hand through her now messy brown curls, and looked over her clothes. It had been hot that day-still was-and it tended to wreck her appearance. She didn't see it, but she was pretty in a very striking way. She had creamy pale skin that complimented her chocolate brown hair that currently had small honey highlights throughout, and eyes that were bright green like a lush lawn. Her lips were naturally a faint red and full, and she often wore gloss that made them more prominent. Cassandra got more attention that she realized, but she tended to be off in her own world a lot of the time. She spent hours working for her paranormal investigation group and also worked at a small café on the outskirts of Shreveport, where she lived. It paid the rent on the small house that she rented as well as the bills. Cassandra tossed her backpack over her shoulder and closed the door to her car, deciding to go in and wander as she waited for the group to join her. She was always first and usually the most anxious of them all. She felt eyes on her as she pulled back her shoulder length hair, and looked around carefully before walking any further. There was always a fear of vandals or curious people to worry about, since you never knew what someone might want to do. She saw nothing and heard nothing, but she made sure the knife that she carried was in the backpack. Cassandra walked through the wrought iron gate into the cemetery and looked around. It was spread out and taken care of well enough to be pretty, but not in a well manicured sort of way. She had a handful of recorders to set out for EVP, as well as some K II meters. She grabbed the paper she had taken notes on and shone her flashlight on it as she leaned against the tree, deciding what graves to look for. Cassandra then set out to find them, and dropped equipment on them to start recording right away. She glanced at her watch to see that it was past nine, and shook her head as she looked around.

Cassandra found her way slowly to an older section, and found graves from the Civil War. She loved the older graves and found them to be the most fascinating. She had found more activity at them as well. She dropped a meter and a recorder at them and looked over to see fresh flowers at one. She walked over and looked curiously at it. William Compton. The flowers were fresh red roses, and she frowned. Graves this old did not often have flowers on them, and if they did, it was smaller ones that all of them had from volunteers to honour veterans. It was not that weekend though. She felt eyes on her again, burning through herm, and she shivered slightly. She started to look around when someone jumped behind her out of nowhere. She jumped and yelped, turning around to glare at her best friend Matt Adams as he laughed at her. "Scare you, ghost hunter?"

"Shit, Matt. No ghost is as childish as you are." Cassandra told him, her eyes narrowed at him. They had formed the group together a few years ago, and they were very close friends. They had spent hours up late at their homes going over equipment and talking over ideas. That time had lessened recently, and she felt the sting. "No Laura tonight?"

"No. Not tonight." Matt replied, his green eyes darkening as well as his voice. He looked at Cass for a moment before gazing around the dark cemetery. "So you set up around here?"

"Yeah." Cassandra replied, trying not to look at him. He was a few feet taller than her 5'6" frame, and she always told him that he looked like the guy from The Notebook. She had forced him to watch the chick flick, and caught him enjoying it even as he complained. She had missed their time together, but Laura had come into his life. "Meters and recorders are in the graves that I read about and we just need the rest of the group."

"They were out eating. They should be here soon." Matt told her, and she nodded as she leaned against a tree. He looked at her and moved closer, and she looked at him as he slid his arms around her lower waist. "What are you doing?"

"I keep wasting all of this time back and forth with her, yet you are right here." Matt told her, his eyes looking at her with restless eyes. They had both had a crush on the other from time to time, but it had never progressed beyond flirting. Now he seemed as though he wanted to change that.

"Someone is watching us." Cassandra told him, feeling the gaze on her again.

"Good. We will find something tonight." Matt told her, lowering his lips to hers as she gasped. His lips found hers open and waiting, and she felt his hands slide over the bare skin of her waist. He took advantage of the moment and deepened the kiss, and she felt him press her into the tree. Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to push him away, and they both heard voices as people entered the cemetery. Matt pulled away from her and she glared at him as they pretended to have just been talking.

"Hey, guys." John greeted them, running a hand through his messy black hair. "This place seems alright. Nice find, Cass."

"We shall see." Cassandra said, smiling at him. Lisa and Sierra stood beside him, and they hugged each other hello and planned on how to do the investigation. Matt and James headed to one area to do EVP work and the girls stayed in the older section and did the same. Sierra handled the cameras as Cassandra led the EVP session, while Lisa helped her with questions and watched the meter for responses. Cassandra felt the feeling of eyes on her again as she spoke soothingly and confidently, and looked around them slowly. She had not had such a strong feeling in a long time, and she bit her lip as she looked at the meter. Lisa was playing with her silky blond hair and she glanced at Cassandra.

"You OK, Cass?"

"Yeah, just that creepy being watched feeling, Do you sense it?" Cassandra replied, and looked at the blonde and the other brunette taking pictures.

"Not any more than normal. This place feels like it has something, and the meter has been active." Lisa replied, and shrugged. "I don't really feel like we are being watched."

"It's probably Matt just screwing with me again." Cassandra muttered, and narrowed her eyes.

"What else did he do?" Sierra asked curiously, and Cassandra shrugged.

"Scared me earlier. It was just what he normally does."

"I see his flavor of the month is not around tonight." Sierra noted, and Cassandra looked up to see her hazel eyes focused on her.

"You know how they are." Lisa giggled, and shook her head. "He is such a player. I am surprised that he has never tried to get any of us into bed. Especially you, Cass! You spend so much time with him."

"We're just friends." Cassandra said, though she thought her voice sounded weak.

"Is that how you want it to be?" Sierra asked, and Cassandra looked up at her with wide eyes. They heard the guys calling them, and Cassandra and Lisa jumped up and the three hurried over to them. They showed them a photo of a glowing ball of light that they had taken and relayed the story about the noise that followed right after. Matt played the EVP of it, and Cassandra listened closely as she avoided his eyes. It was very metallic sounding and she glanced around to see only trees and headstones. Everyone started trying to debunk the evidence as they always did, and examined the grave for anything that could have reflected the flash as well as something that could have made the noise. Cassandra looked around the cemetery slowly, and her eyes paused as she saw a flash of something pale disappearing into the trees at the edge. She frowned and walled towards it, hearing her friends call to her. "Where are you going?" Matt asked her, coming up beside her.

"I thought I saw something." Cassandra told him, not looking at him. She continued to walk and he kept up with her, and she went right into the trees as she looked around.

"What was it?" Matt asked, and she frowned as she saw nothing.

"Looked like someone came in here. I wonder what it was." Cassandra said, frustration in her voice.

"Probably some small towner watching the freaks at the cemetery. We have certainly run into the before." Matt said, and she could not help but to laugh. They had a lot of times. "I am sure the one cop in this town will be here to send us home soon too."

"No doubt." Cassandra agreed, sneaking a glance at him as they walked back into the cemetery. They saw someone talking to their friends and as they got closer, it was plain to see that it was indeed a cop. "Fuck me." Cassandra muttered, and rolled her eyes. Matt walked up with a business card in hand, speaking to him as he shook his hand and handed him the card. Matt always handled the cops and explained the group well and made it sound so legitimate. Cassandra bit her lip and watched him, knowing that he did it the best. The cop looked skeptically at the group of friends, and then back at Matt. He suggested they leave for the night, and looked at them one more time before walking out.

"So this bum fuck town has a few more than one cop. I am thinking they will be back tonight." Matt said when they were alone, and they looked at each other. "Drinks at the bar up the road while we discuss this place?" Sierra was the youngest, having turned twenty one a few months ago, while the others were all twenty four. They all agreed and walked to their cars, and Cassandra got right in without looking at Matt. She started the engine and turned up the song, thinking about the kiss. He had crossed a line that night and she was mad at him. They were so good at being friends and he had pushed that limit now, and she bit her lip again. The other cars pulled out and she followed, singing along to the song on her Ipod. Matt pulled in just before her, and she parked beside him and got out. The others had beat them and she looked up as he yanked his phone out of his pocket with an irritated look on his face. "Shit. I have to bail."

"You suggested this." Cassandra told him, and he typed something quickly.

"Something came up." Matt said shortly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Good thing this ended tonight when it did, isn't it?" Cassandra asked, glaring at him and walking away. She walked into the bar and joined her friends at a table, smiling ruefully as she said that Matt had to leave the girls chuckled, knowing him and his weakness for his many girls. A perky blonde waitress took their order with a big smile and a southern drawl, and they talked about the cemetery. They were there for just over an hour and Cassandra yawned as she got into her car. She pulled onto the empty and dark road, thinking about Matt as she turned up the radio again. She was staring ahead and too distracted to see the pristine red corvette approaching her from the back, and did not feel the blue eyes taking in every detail of her car.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Really short but a beginning. Is this interesting to anybody? Let me know!


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

Thanks for all of the good thoughts on the first chapter! Wow! I never expected that and hope against hope that can keep this thing going for all of you. Writing three at once is a little silly on my part! But here goes…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not see the car until it passed her smoothly, the engine purring louder as the driver hit the pedal. She jumped and looked at the car, thinking how nice it was for the area that she was in as well as wondering who else would be on the road with her at this time. It was past one o clock in the morning, and she drove just a little faster in an effort to make it home soon. It only took a little while on the now dark and empty road, and she pulled into the driveway of her darkened house slowly. She dropped all of the equipment that she had collected at the cemetery and dropped it into her backpack, and yawned as she got out. She got out and locked her car before unlocking her door, very aware of her surroundings. She had gotten used to it after hanging out in dark places for fun. She scooted into the foyer, and locked her door, and walked into the large great room that lay just beyond it. It was a welcoming room, with hardwood floors and a couple of inviting couches and chairs scattered about. There was an old rock fireplace against one wall and the entertainment center was on the opposite wall. It housed a large flat screen and a blue ray player, along with a deck for her Ipod. Cassandra got a great deal on rent from Lisa's mom on this place, and she appreciated it every day. She made decent money at the café, but the lower rent helped a lot. She walked into the kitchen for a cold bottle of water and set down her backpack, eyeing it curiously. Normally she and Matt might be going over evidence on her couches, sharing ideas and suggestions about things they heard. But tonight it was only her and undoubtedly he had run to Laura for the night. She frowned and pinched her eyes closed for a moment. A little bit of her annoyance was jealousy, and she would admit that, but a lot of it was his lack of dedication to the group due to his new distraction. She missed the time they would spend obsessing about the paranormal, and she was slightly bitter than the still did, feeling like there was not much else in her life. She did not have the best of luck in the men department, and had not had any boyfriend for about ten months. That had ended after a brief time of dating without a lot of fuss, since he did not share her love of traipsing through dark places at night when they could be doing something else a lot better. She didn't miss him as much as the company she had for awhile. "There is always tomorrow." Cassandra told herself, and forced herself to walk away from the bag without turning on a single light in the room.

Cassandra walked into the master bedroom, smiling at the sight of her comfy king sized bed centered against the big wall. She was happy the house was a few years old and had space, as opposed to some of the newer ones. She pulled off her wrinkled and now dirty clothes, and slipped into a hot shower for a few moments. She closed her eyes in the bathroom, dimly lit by only a bright nightlight, and washed her body clean. She let her clipped up hair fall down against her skin after it was dry, pulling on a pair of boxers and a thin tank to sleep in. Cassandra washed her face and brushed her teeth, and turned on the TV as she curled on her bed for the night. The cemetery flashed through her mind, and she touched her lips as she remembered the kiss bitterly. Her lips had tingled from the contact, and she grew angry again. "He knows how long it has been. Asshole." Cassandra muttered, staring at the flat screen as she selected a movie. She settled finally on a comedy and looked around her room that was dimly lit by the streetlight outside. She thought about her parents, killed in a car accident five years prior as they drove to visit her from Colorado. She had gotten a fair sum of money, and had bought some furniture and things for her house before putting a large chunk away in the bank. Her best gift to herself was the Mac that sat beside her on a night table, and it was one that she used on a daily basis. She sighed and closed her eyes wearily as she said goodbye to the bad night.

The alarm rang bright and early, and she groaned audibly. She was opener at the restaurant and she dragged herself across the bed to her alarm and then to make a cup of coffee on her Kauri. She showered to wash her hair and retrieved the precious liquid before finishing her routine. She turned on The Swellers on her bedroom dock and stared into the mirror. The circles that she had gotten used to were noticeable under her eyes and she sighed as she grabbed her primer and applied it to her very pale skin. She managed a thin layer of her mineral make up and some thick gel liner in a deep brown, but only added mascara after that. She had a nice natural colour to her lips and glossed them with a clear gloss and pulled on her skirt and tee shirt that boasted the name of the café on the upper right in a bright green. She pulled up her hair and clipped it, running out of the door to make sure she got there on time. The Breakfast Club was slowly coming to life when she arrived, and she unlocked the door and started the morning preparations after greeting her co workers. She made the coffee, and helped herself to another mocha while she was at it, and her friend Arlene smiled at her. "Were you up all night in some scary place again, Cassie?" Arlene asked her teasingly, and shook her head so her very bright red hair grazed her shoulders.

"You know it." Cassandra told her, not mentioning the other parts of the night.

"Don't you get the least bit frightened? I cannot imagine looking for it with all the time I spend away from anything the least bit scary on the TV." Arlene said, and Cassandra suppressed a giggle. She always said that. Cassandra also refrained from telling her friends called her Cass more than Cassie.

"It's fun! You should join me sometime." Cassandra teased her instead, and Arlene shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no! Not me!" Arlene protested, and Cassandra laughed as she reached over to turn up the music. She sang along to the song playing as she made sure the tables were cleaned off and stocked, and checked on everyone in the kitchen to make sure they were ready to go. She took the breakfast sandwich the Terry handed her with a smile, loving that the cook always thought of the openers and fixed breakfast for them. She adjusted the radio after she ate and unlocked the door. It was only a Wednesday morning, but the regulars dribbled in as always. She helped Arlene take orders and delivers drinks and orders, feeling tired but happy to be there. Her job always cheered her up. She chatted with the customers as she cleaned up empty tables and grabbed a glass of water for her break. She grabbed a corner table and pulled out one of the recorders to listen to for a few minutes. She leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling the short night of sleep slide over her. When she opened her eyes to return to work, she saw Matt sitting a table for an early lunch with his co workers from the warehouse that he worked at, and she resisted rolling her eyes. She waved over in his direction as she got up and went behind the counter to check on those customers, and soon she found herself back in the dining room.

"Find anything last night, Cass?" Matt asked as she passed him, and she glanced at him long enough to see the dark marks on his neck.

"I didn't stay up to listen, but I plan to tonight." Cassandra informed him, and he looked at her for a moment. She didn't ask for his help, and he didn't offer it. She finished her shift and left the building after saying goodbye to her friends, and walked to her car to see Matt standing by it.

"Hey there." His voice was soft, and she stared at him.

"You should be headed to work." Cassandra told him, and he looked at her.

"I am sorry about last night, Cass. I was in a mood since I had fought with her, and just feeling a bit reckless." Matt told her, and she shrugged.

"Whatever."

"I could tell you were upset last night." Matt told her, and she took a deep breath.

"That was then, and this is now. I just want to go take a nap and work on evidence tonight." Cassandra told him, and he shook his head and moved so she could get in.

"I'll call you later and maybe help you out." Matt told her, and she glanced at him with a cool nod. She pulled out and drove him, eagerly stripping off her skirt and shirt and crawling back into bed. She slept for a few hours and woke up to make some noodles and salad for a small dinner. Cass pulled on her cut off sweats and a tank top and settled into a big ottoman to start working. She stuffed ear buds into her ear and listened closely in her dim living room, noting spots to play for the group on a notebook she always used. Her phone was quiet and she glanced at it a few times. Obviously Matt had better things to do. Lisa lived with her sister and a friend across town by the college and was usually busy studying while Sierra spent a lot of time with her live in boyfriend Blake when he was not with his band or she was working at the studio. James was better friends with Matt than the girls, and they usually showed up as a pair. They spent a lot of time together as a group, but not as much on a social level. She jotted down another note and paused as she felt eyes on her again. She knew nobody was in her locked house, so she slowly let her eyes travel around the windows. She only saw darkness beyond them, and tried to determine where the feeling was coming from. She had gotten this feeling a time or two after certain places, but the cemetery itself had not been creepy. The pale figure had, as well as the heaviness of the gaze upon her, but just the place was not one of the worst that she had been. The phone rang and she jumped as her notebook fell to the floor, closing her eyes for a moment. She answered it with a slightly shaky voice to find Sierra on the other end, who laughed and teased her about being scared of the ghosts they hunted. She moved on to ask Cassandra if she worked on Friday or Saturday, and that she was planning a girls night out for the female side of the group.

"I have Friday off." Cassandra offered up, and Sierra giggled.

"Good. Lisa and I will be there at seven and we are going to dress you up and take you out."

"That is far scarier than any ghost, Sierra." Cassie told her, and heard the giggle through the phone. They hung up and she shook her head. Sierra was full of surprises, and she wondered what she had in mind. Blake was not playing in town, so not that. She was also just twenty one and she was certain that it would involve drinking. Cassandra sighed and returned to work and glanced around as the feeling remained in the air of eyes on her. The house was off of the main street and she usually felt safe living alone, but she shivered a little tonight. She forced herself to check the locks again and then listen closely to the recordings until she fell asleep. She woke up to the alarm on her phone in the same chair surrounded by equipment, and blinked her eyes. She had worked late and found some decent EVPs, but now it was time to go open a restaurant. She moved carefully off of the chair and made coffee before taking a shower and getting ready. She left her hair down and wore a little green eye shadow to compliment her shirt, running out of the house with her coffee. It was a busy day and she was kept busy running around to help customers. She barely made eye contact with Matt as he stopped in for lunch, and he didn't have much to say to her. It was so different than what she was used to, but it was getting to be very normal for her. She left the café after her shift and took a long nap in her bed, waking up when her phone rang. It was Lisa warning her that they were coming over soon and she jumped back into the shower. There was a knock at her door as soon as she was done, and she answered it to see a couple of dressed down girls. Lisa and Sierra walked in with bags of stuff and Cassandra eyed it warily.

"You are going to be beautiful." Sierra assured her, tossing the longer part of her brown hair to the side with a smile. Lisa nodded and Cassandra bit her lip. They went to her room and they did their make up as well as hers, and she glanced at the mirror a few times. Her eyes were done in light greens and deep purples and they popped out of her pale face. They glossed her lips with a purple gloss and she looked at herself with curios eyes. She didn't do her make up a lot on her own with late nights and early mornings, and she liked it a lot. Sierra looked stunning with her hazel eyes lined with dark liner and a gold shadow for highlights, and Lisa went for silver and blues on hers. They went to their bags and started digging, and she realized it was for clothes.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked warily, and stared at the dresses they had in their hands. It certainly was not the movies with the fuss they were making.

"You need to have a few drinks and relax and that is what we are doing." Lisa said with an evil smile on her face, and Cassandra groaned.

"Dancing? I suck at dancing." Cassandra told them, and Sierra laughed.

"You look hot when you are dancing. What is wrong with you, Cass?" Sierra said, and looked at her friend. Cassandra was so beautiful and she just didn't see it. She needed to get out and have some fun. She worked too hard at the group and her job, and did very little for her own self. "Look, hon. You do so much every day and never have fun just hanging out and relaxing. So let's do that."

Cassandra knew that she was right. She had just thrown herself into her group after her parents were killed and didn't enjoy too much other than investigating and work. Dating had been scattered and she had clung to Matt's friendship while wanting more occasionally from afar. Now that he was busy, she had felt a bit alone. "I suppose you have a point, Sierra."

"Good." Her friend smiled warmly into her eyes. "Let's get you all dolled up and go have some fun." They played around with clothes for awhile and soon Cassandra was looking into the mirror. She was in a black short dress with straps and a low neckline, with a tight waist that flared around her lower thighs. She was in comfortable heels that she hoped she could dance in, and she turned slowly around as she looked into her closet mirror. "You need to dress like that a lot more." Sierra told her, eyeing her friend. Cassandra had great curves and the dress flattered them nicely.

"Thanks." Cassandra said, blushing a little. "You, too." Sierra wore a short denim skirt and a tight green shirt with an open back and Lisa was in a deep pink dress that was similar to Cassandra's. They both wore heels. "You guys both look beautiful."

They cleaned up the stuff they had strewn all over the place and prepared to leave. Sierra was driving and Cassandra slid into the back of her Camry with a wary smile. "So where are we going?" Cassandra asked again, and Lisa smiled at Sierra.

"You'll see." Lisa answered, and Cassandra rolled her eyes and leaned back. They drove for a short time and then Sierra pulled into a parking lot off of the main road. Cassandra looked forward and she sat up and frowned as she read the sign. _Fangtasia_.

"What is this place?" Cassandra asked, and Sierra parked and turned to look at her.

"The newest hot spot in Shreveport. It is a vampire bar." Sierra announced, and Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Then why are we here?" Cassandra asked, and her friends laughed.

"They serve drinks and they play music. Just a little differently." Sierra assured her, and Cassandra shook her head. "Hey, we hunt ghosts for a hobby. What harm can a few vampires do?"

"Ummmm they can really hurt us." Cassandra told her, and Lisa turned and looked at her.

"Nah. It's all good and I hear one of them is a real looker." Sierra told her, getting out of the car. Lisa followed and Cassandra did slowly. They walked up to the front of the building and the line, and Cassandra looked at the others before them. There were women dressed in next to nothing, and others that looked like local tourists. There were people dressed in leather and vinyl, and lace. She was not sure of she should feel plain or otherwise, but the gleam in the light blue eyes of the woman that took her ID told her that she looked fine. They looked her over slowly up and down with a hungry gaze before meeting her green eyes, and the woman smiled at her and showed her fangs in the seductive expression. Her friends were waiting for her, but Cassandra just swallowed nervously and stared at the vampire.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" The blond purred at Cassandra, and she blinked at her.

"I see a lot of pretty girls here." Cassandra told her, and the woman tilted her head at her.

"Good point, but you are an especially delicious morsel." The woman told her, and smiled bigger. "Go on in and have a good time, girl with the bright green eyes." Cassandra walked away towards her friends and looked at them with wide eyes as Sierra raised her eyebrow.

"If that is anything like the rest of this place, I am out of here." Cassandra hissed, and heard the laughter of the vampire behind her. "Shit! She heard that?"

"Someone wants you, girl." Lisa told her, and Cassandra shivered.

"I felt like a piece of meat in front of a lion." Cassandra said, walking in and looking around. It was already crowded and the spread out dance floor was crowded with bodies, the humans looking normal as they moved closely with the vampires that moved much quicker. Some were nothing but a blur. Cassandra watched in fascination and her eyes traveled around the room. There were humans and vampires at the bar, at the few tables spread about, and pressed together in booths. She saw no biting, and her eyes rested on the signs that specified it was not allowed on the premises. That was strange. This was a vampire bar.

"Yes, she certainly wanted to eat you." Lisa agreed as she looked around as well. Cassandra frowned and glanced at her, but her friend was caught up in the sights as well. They made their way to the bar and ordered some cosmos, and looked around some more. Cassandra finished hers first and started on another, and soon she allowed Sierra to drag her onto the dance floor. She was four drinks in and feeling light and carefree, and she moved around the floor near her friends as she giggled. They smiled at each other as they watched her loosen up, and another good song came on. Eyes rested on her as she danced, and she glanced around at the interested vampires and humans. She left the floor for another cold drink to parch her thirst, and knew that she was getting drunk. The feeling of being light headed hit her, and she laughed as she let it wash over her. Forget worrying about he group and Matt, and work. She deserved this night. Her hair flowed down her back as she leaned her head back and slammed the drink down, and she felt hands on her hips and cool breath on her neck.

"Remember where you are, pretty little thing." The woman's voice was in her ear, and she jumped forward and hit the bar. "You might make someone thirsty." Cassandra looked back at her with blurry eyes and the vampire pressed her lips together. "Your presence is desired."

"BY whom?" Cassandra asked in shock, and saw the smile on the woman's face.

"Not my turn right now. It is his." A simple gesture of her hand made Cassandra turn her head and look to the front of the dance floor. There was a stage with a large throne on it, which had a tall vampire sitting in it. He was broad shouldered and muscled, and well displayed in tight jeans and a clingy tank top. He was gorgeous. His dirty blond hair was slicked back and his blue eyes captivated her. "That is Eric. I am Pam. He wants to…..see you, Cassandra." The girl stared at her and the vampire smiled. "I have a stunning memory."

Cassandra looked away from her and back to the stage, where the gaze was unfaltering on her. There was something familiar about it and she frowned as his eyes slid down her body slowly. She pressed her lips together and watched as he met her eyes again and lifted his finger to beckon her forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am feeling this story crashing to the ground in flames. Can you tell me what you think? Please? Why oh why do I do multiples?

Please review and tell me if you want more.


	3. Heed My Warning

Thanks for the good comments on this! I love it. I am back with another chapter and that big moment with Eric. Enjoy, all of you wonderful readers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra stood there for a long moment, frozen in her spot. The male vampire did not lessen his gaze, and as she blinked a few times, the female vampire was suddenly with him. She turned her head quickly, half expecting the sight to be a figment of her imagination since the woman had just been behind her. They spoke together as they both stared at her, and the female looked curious about her. Pam and Eric. Who was he that he was sitting on a throne in front of a crowd like he was? He was gorgeous, if course, but was that a reason to stand there and stare at him like they were? Who was she? He narrowed his eyes and beckoned to her again with a bigger motion, and she jumped and started to walk forward.

"Who is she, Eric?" Pam murmured into his ear as she leaned over him. "She does not quite look the type to let you tie her up in the basement, though she us quite delicious."

"Just a human I had the pleasure of coming across a few nights ago." Eric told her, pleased as her legs began to move her closer. "I have some things to ask of her."

"I would like to ask some things of her myself." Pam said, and he smiled. The girl circled the crowd to get up on the platform, and stared at them with big eyes. They were so green and he stared back at her as his body stirred. She would look good tied up with her eyes full of desire for him.

Eric told Pam that she could go in Swedish, and she walked away with a scowl on her flawless face. "Are you just going to stand there?" He spoke to Cassandra and gestured towards the seat beside him with his hand. She glanced at the close proximity to him, and sat down with a small sigh, pressing her legs closely together and looking down. "You are willing to spend time in dark places nearly all night, and yet you are frightened of a few vampires?" Eric prodded, and she met his gaze with suspicious eyes.

"Was that you that night at the cemetery?" Cassandra spoke in a low voice, but he seemed to hear her just fine above the loud music that was pumping through her bones and mind as she struggled with her thoughts. He raised his hands on the arms of his seat and linked them together, as he stared forward for a brief moment.

"Tell me, Cassandra. What were you doing there?"

"Paranormal investigation." Her answer was a murmur, and he turned a disbelieving gaze to her.

"Come again?" He raised his eyebrow at her, and she sensed the skepticism in his voice that she was used to right away. She wanted to roll her eyes, but his commanding presence made her think twice.

"Ghosts. Spirits. Don't you watch TV? It's everywhere right now." Cassandra said, and he snickered at her.

"You honestly believe that there is such a thing in this world?" He countered, and she gazed forward to see the inquisitive faces of her friends. She stared at them helplessly for a moment, and heard him clear his throat.

"You do not?" Cassandra asked, now curious.

"I am immortal. I do not think there are incomplete things such as ghosts that remain here after a human death." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "What makes you think such things?"

"I have proof. I have lots of proof." Cassandra told him, and her snickered again. She remembered her original question and blinked. "Why were you there? Is it you that I saw walking away after we had left?"

"Yes." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "I was taking care of business nearby and I heard you arrive. I heard you walking through the grass and I was merely curious. When your friend arrived, I assumed that you were there for a private moment, but it seems that you did not care for his touching of your body." His voice was low and heavy at the last words, and his eyes demanded to know if she wanted him to touch her body. He obviously did, and he leaned closer to her as she shrank away. "You and all of those people that came do this…paranormal investigation?"

"Yes. We are a group." Cassandra breathed the words, and he nodded slowly as he held her eyes. "It is a very popular thing."

"It is silly and dangerous. There is much in the world that can and will hurt you, Cassandra, and your silly desire to find something that does not exist can put you in harm's way." His words were pronounced and slow, and his eyes blazed a bright blue for a moment. "I would reconsider your choices of a good time." His eyes had suggestions of what she could do instead, and she stood up quickly to get away from his seductive eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know just what you mean, but I think I have heard enough." Cassandra told him, and went back the way she came off of the stage. She felt her wobbly legs barely holding her up, and her stomach twisted as she leaned against a wall. The vampire had said nothing definitive, but her heart was racing.

"What was that all about?" Sierra and Lisa demanded, coming right up to her.

"He heard us that other night in Bon Temps. He wanted to know what we were doing." Cassandra told them, and took a deep breath and looked up at them. "I think the alcohol is getting to me. I drank so much so fast."

"I can take you home." Sierra began, but they all felt the figure behind her.

"Allow me. You two seem to be having a fine time." It was Eric again, and Cassandra widened her eyes.

"I am not letting you take her home. Are you fucking kidding me?" Sierra demanded, and he looked at her until she was silent. She seemed to be in a daze, and Lisa was just looking back and forth between the group in a drunken stupor. Sierra stared at the vampire and he smiled.

"She will be very safe with me. I can assure you of that. Stay here, have a good time, and you will think she left with a man tonight to go to his place." He had included Lisa in his mesmerizing look as well, and they both nodded. They walked away and she stammered in protest, and blinked again.

"I am not going home with you. I can call a cab." Cassandra said, wondering what he had done to her friends. She felt the nausea hit her, and she moaned as she rushed to the front door since it was the closest escape. She ran to the side away from the line, and fell to her knees as she began to throw up hard. Cassandra rarely drank more than a couple drinks, but tonight she had just downed them. She leaned up when she was done, and saw him watching her and holding a bottle of water.

"I will make the offer again." Eric spoke calmly, and she took a deep breath and nodded. Cab rides were difficult sober, and she hoped that he drove safer than one. She stood up slowly, cursing the now dirty dress and staring at the door. She brushed herself off and hesitantly took the water from him without stepping closer. She took a sip and spit it out to get the vile taste out of her mouth, and he chuckled at the indecorous gesture. She then took a long sip and looked at him questioningly. "My car is this way." He walked further around the building and she followed, feeling a bit stronger now. He led her to a red corvette without glancing back, and opened the door for her. It was pristine and she slid in slowly, looking forward as he closed the door. He got in his side and started the engine, and pulled out of the lot and towards the main road. The sound triggered something, and she looked over at him.

"You passed me the other night. Were you following me?" Cassandra asked, and he glanced at her.

"We both seem to live in Shreveport." His answer was vague, but he turned her direction as he reached the street. She remained silent, curious to know if he would know where to go, and he took every turn perfectly. He pulled up in front of her door, and she stared at him. "Do not worry, Cassandra. I must be invited in to a home by the owner, so knowing where you live is not a threat. Want me to come in and make sure you get into your bed tonight?"

"No thanks." Cassandra said, grabbing her purse and rushing out of the car as she heard him laugh. She unlocked her door and hurried inside, locking the door behind her and running around to close every blind. She went into her room and pulled off the dress and washed her face, and remembered that her friends would be under the impression that she had gone home with a guy. "They'll never fall for that." Cassandra said, grabbing her phone to see no messages or calls. They didn't seem to be worried in the least, and she frowned again as she wondered what he had done to them. She ran a hand through her hair and got under her covers after pulling on a thigh length tee shirt, hoping that his words were true about the inviting in of a vampire. She gradually fell asleep and woke up late the next morning, blinking slowly.

The night before nearly seemed to be a dream, and she made coffee and toast. She told herself not to drink like that again as her stomach ached a little bit, and she sipped the hot liquid slowly. The phone rang an hour after she had gotten up, and Sierra's cheerful voice greeted her. "So did you have a good night last night? Somebody wanted to get some." They believed it. They believed every word of it.

"Sure." Cassandra replied blankly, longing to know what he did again. "How was it for you two?"

"Lisa got wasted and we closed the place dancing. I am sure she is feeling it now. I am happy sometimes to drive, I think. I feel great." Sierra said, and then the questioning began. "So I did not see the guy. Who was it? Was he good?"

"Just a guy I met there. I was not feeling well so I ended up coming back here and getting a little sick. It was not what I'd hoped for." Cassandra lied, and heard Sierra sigh.

"Too bad. A wild night could be just what you need." Sierra said, and Cassandra blushed. "We'll have to do that again. Want to meet for dinner tonight? Maybe the guys are free."

"Sure." Cassandra replied, and Sierra hung up to make the plans. Cassandra showered and dressed to grocery shop, realizing that she might have left a recorder or two at the cemetery. She drove back into Bon Temps and stopped at the main gate, getting out to check her spots. She saw a woman enter from the other end as she was picking up the two that she found, and the woman looked at her. She was the waitress from the other night, and she held some pink flowers in her arms.

"Weren't you in Marlette's the other evening?" The woman called to her in her warm drawl, and Cassandra nodded. The blue eyes searched her, and Cassandra nervously played with a strand of hair. "What are you doing here? Do you have kin here?"

"No, I was just passing by. I like to take a look around sometimes." Cassandra replied, shoving the recorders into her purse surreptitiously. "How far back does this place go as far as dates?" Her eyes strayed to the roses on the one grave she had been at that night, and the blonde smiled sadly for a moment.

"There are some back to the Civil War over there." Cassandra tried to look casual as she drifted over there, and the woman followed. The roses had been replaced and she raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder who puts these here. He cannot have a lot of family, not immediate anyway." Cassandra mused, almost to herself, but she heard the woman cough behind her.

"I wouldn't know." The woman spoke the words, but Cassandra sensed that she was lying. She looked at her, and she was kicking the grass as she looked away. She glanced up one last time as Cassandra started to look around, and opened her mouth to speak. She closed it and shook her head slowly. "I am going to give my Gran her flowers now."

"I'm sorry." Cassandra said softly, and the woman shrugged.

"Life happens." Her face looked broken as she tried to smile. "I'm Sookie, by the way."

"My friends call me Cass. It is short for Cassandra."

"Maybe I will see you at Merlotte's again." Sookie said, bidding her farewell and walking to the other side of the hill. Cassandra watched her, and wondered what she knew about the roses. She also wondered what the woman was going to say before. She walked towards the entrance of the cemetery and got into her car for the tedious task of shopping, throwing herself on the couch after she had put the small amount of food away. She fell asleep, waking up to her phone and Sierra's offer to meet the group at a local pizza joint. She did, and it made her feel a little better to eat some food and hang out with her friends. Matt seemed relaxed and comfortable, just not with the idea of the girls going to Fangtasia. Sierra didn't say anything about what she thought Cassandra had planned to do, just winked at her. Cassandra saw that Matt had seen and she avoided his curious gaze. The group ended up back at her house and went over evidence together, draped in various chairs. They found a few EVP's and really looked over the photo of the light on the grave. Everyone thought that it was worth a second trip, and she dimly heard the words the vampire had said regarding the danger they were putting themselves in. When they were done talking and working, Cassandra put on a movie and made some popcorn and they all watched it as they laughed at different times. The group left late that night and Cassandra locked the door and dressed for bed. She felt better about Matt and life in general at that moment. She fell asleep easily, putting the night with the vampires behind her.

Work was very early the next day for her the next day, as well as the few after that. Cassandra threw herself back into the routine of the restaurant and the research as she always did, not wanting to try and solve whatever mysteries had been presented to her. They returned to the cemetery for fun a week later and worked in different spots as well as the former ones, and Cassandra didn't feel any eyes on her. It seemed like just another cemetery now. They stayed late into the quiet night, and all headed home in their cars. Cassandra was the last in line and she glanced behind her to see the sleek Corvette behind her yet again. It remained behind her all the way home, and she watched it drive away in her car. She sighed and went into her house and did the nightly routine of locking doors and windows as well as closing blinds. She sat in hr chair with ear buds and a recorder, but her thoughts trailed to the vampire again. Her friends had said so much about the non existent night before and they believed it. Why? They knew her better than that. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on, abandoning her previous project. She researched vampires, realizing that they had only been out on the open as citizens for a short time. She had never worried about them or even thought about them. She read about the blood lust and the desire that ran so strong, and she had seen what could be both in the male and the female. She read about glamouring, and how it was rumoured that they could compel a human into forgetting or believing something. It was similar to hypnotism. She wondered if that is what had happened to them, and why he did not do it to her as well. She shuddered as she thought about what he could do to someone and then make them forget. His eyes blazing into hers flashed through her mind, and his heavy innuendo echoed in her mind. He was gorgeous in all of his vampire glory, but he was condescending. His snickers and his judgment had been far more annoying than anybody else's ever had been to her. She settled back under the blanket and closed her eyes as she thought about it.

The alarm on her phone beeped incessantly the next morning, and she blinked as she looked around her living room. She was still in her clothes and in her chair. Cassandra sighed and pushed herself up, making coffee and then going to take a shower. She had some extra time so she found some eye shadow that she had hidden away from sometime, and brushed a vibrant purple on her lid. She applied her mineral powder and mascara, and added some pink lipstick. Cassandra shook out her curls and clipped some of the sides back, and put in a pair of small purple earrings. She smiled in the mirror and tilted her head before changing into her work clothes. She really needed to be more of a girl sometimes. She slid her feet into her work shoes and grabbed her forgotten coffee for the road. Cassandra sang along to her Ipod as she drove, and pulled into the parking lot with a grin. The music was playing to her liking as she walked in, and she said her hellos as she started to get ready for the customers. Several of them told her how pretty she looked, and she told them thank you with a small blush. She got busy working as the doors opened and smiled at Matt when he walked in. she helped their table and he looked curiously at her as she chatted with them. Cassandra had to return to the kitchen and she ended her shift quickly, and left the building ready for a nap.

The envelope stuck into her windshield wipers stopped her. She looked around the parking lot and nobody else had one. Cassandra stepped forward and pulled it out, biting her lip as she turned it in her hands. She got into her car and opened it, reading the Fangtasia flyer slowly until she reached the bottom. There was something hand written there, and she narrowed her eyes.

_I told you to be careful, Cassandra. How many nights will I end up finding you out in the dark? Heed my warning._

_E_

"What the fucking hell?" Cassandra muttered, wondering when it had been left on her car. It was daylight. "What does he want from me?" She drove home to crawl into bed and try not to be angry at the contact, but curiosity slipped into her mind as she drifted off to sleep. She deserved more than his vague words. She needed to know just what it was he was warning her about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here you guys go! Review, review, review!


	4. Here In This House

Thanks for the reviews and adds, guys! Keeps me going and I really appreciate it. Here's some more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra woke up the next day later than normal, having the day off. She made her coffee and sat outside at her small bistro table as she enjoyed the late summer weather, thinking about the events of the last couple of weeks. Her angry reaction to the flyer on her car had subsided, and she just wanted to be left alone by the vampire. She was a big girl and she could handle herself, and he had to drop it if she did. Didn't he? She shivered at the memory of his heavy gaze, and took another sip from her cup. He was so intimidating to her, yet she found it….alluring somehow. "Whatever. It has just been awhile." Cassandra muttered, narrowing her eyes. Matt was more to blame for that stupid kiss he had pulled in the cemetery than anyone else. She heard her phone beep next to her and grabbed it to read the text from Sierra regarding the planning of their ghost tour in New Orleans. The group had decided to finally do it this year, and Cassandra responded and told her she would work on it that day. Their investigations had been fairly small and pretty local, aside from a trip to Texas to check out and unfortunately debunk the haunted train tracks that were so famous. The other stuff has all been local Louisiana stories that they had wanted to check out, or locations she had found during many a late night on her computer. She finished her coffee, took a long shower, and got settled with her laptop on her favourite chair. They had agreed to all pay the very small fee of twenty dollars and she charged it to a card as she set it up for a couple of weekends from then. Everyone was free and she also set up a hotel for two nights so they could enjoy some sights as well. She had also cleared that with them and found a mid range place away from the crowds. She texted all of them and let them know the dates and details, and set her phone down. "I really do have no life besides planning this shit and working." Cassandra told herself softly, and bit her lip. She thought back to when she had moved there a few years ago, and had felt great that she had met her friends fairly fast. She had dated here and there, and been just a normal girl. Something about the accident that killed her parents, her only remaining family, had changed her. She had pulled away from meeting a lot of new people, clinging to a few close friends. Matt and Sierra had become the closest in that time, and she could see that things were changing somehow. She didn't want that, yet she did not know what to do to change it. Cassandra sighed and pushed herself up off of the chair, glancing at the clock to see that it was now late afternoon. Her eyes rested on her parents photo on the shelf, and she touched it softly with her finger.

Cassandra grabbed her purse and decided to leave for awhile. She hopped into her car, looking around at the sunny day as she drove. Everybody was busy working or with school, so she remained solo. She went to a local mall and wandered, buying a few things that she had needed for awhile. Cassandra was surprised to look out of the window and see that the sky was getting dark, and she frowned. She was a bit hungry and texted Sierra to see of she wanted to grab a bite to eat, and her friend agreed if Cassandra would join her to see Blake's band afterward. Cassandra agreed with an eye roll, and they planned to meet in Bon Temps since the gig was closer to there than Shreveport. "Merlotte's again." Cassandra sighed, thinking that she did like her food there for the most part. She took in her denim skirt and plain dark gray scoop neck tee, and wondered if it was enough. She chuckled at her one stars that glittered on her feet and shook her head. Cassandra went to one last store and bought her and Sierra each a soap they both loved and hurried out to her car. The drive to Merlotte's was fast, with her singing along to her Ipod the entire way, and she pulled into the lot with a trail of dirt following her.

"Hey!" Sierra called out as she walked into the crowded room, and Cassandra waved and joined her. They hugged each other and sat across the booth from each other as Cassandra glanced up to see Sookie standing there.

"Cass. How are you?" Sookie asked, and Cassandra felt the odd gaze that Sierra shot her. She knew her friend kept to herself.

"I'm good, Sookie." Cassandra replied, smiling a slow smile. "How are you?" The girls ordered some drinks and dinner, and laughed with each other as they glanced around the room. Bon Temps was notably smaller than where they lived, and the crowd was simple and laid back. Sierra was a bit edgier than most of them, and Cassandra watched her draw attention to them with a blush and a giggle. Sookie stopped by here and there to check on them, and Cassandra got the impression that she wanted to talk. She had that curious look on her face and her eyes seemed to search her face the entire time that she would be there. She was there setting down new drinks when the bar went silent, and Sookie glanced over slowly. Her face grew serious, and Cassandra glanced over to see the vampires from Fangtasia at the door. The man was dressed in pleasantly fitted black jeans and a tight dark gray tee shirt that displayed his assets very well. The woman was wearing a short fuchsia skirt with an expensive looking cream tank top and light gray cardigan sweater. Her heels matched the skirt and made her firm legs never ending. "You match him, Cass." Sierra shot across the table, and Cassandra blushed as it sounded much louder than intended. Sierra even looked bothered and she looked down, and Cassandra felt the full effects of their gazes upon her. He had seen her immediately anyway, but Pam smirked at her and Cassandra shifted in her seat. She was so glad when they moved over to the bar and Sookie joined them, talking low and urgently. Cassandra watched curiously as her face changed expressions a few times, and Eric turned his head and shot her a dark glance. She turned her gaze to her food, and saw Sierra looking at her. "What is it with you two?" Sierra asked her, and Cassandra forced a laugh. "Holy shit. He is the one you went home with that night, isn't he?"

"No, I did not sleep with him." Cassandra argued lightly, and felt his eyes on her. She glanced over and met his hungry stare, and looked back at her friend. "It wasn't…him." It was not anybody and she had to act like it was, based on his lie.

"I cannot say I would blame you. He is a tasty looking guy." Sierra said, and eyed him with a grin.

"Blake." Cassandra said, and Sierra laughed.

"Yes, I am aware of that wonderful man. But I can look." Sierra defended herself, and sipped her drink. "He does keep looking your way."

"Lovely." Cassandra said, taking a bite of her salad and chewing slowly. She sipped her drink and remembered the note on her car that was stuffed into her purse beside her. It was so bold, and it angered her, and she took a small breath. Sierra started to talk about their upcoming trip, and Cassandra smiled and told her about the hotel she had picked out. They were splitting a two room suite, and the girls had one room while the guys got the other. She heard Sookie voice rise, and looked over to see the vampire's walking away from her. He gazed at her and she saw the pure arrogance in his look, and she set her drink down. "Excuse me." Cassandra stood up and stared at him as she walked past him out the door, taking a breath and staring at the ground. She heard a snicker and saw the woman's heels stride past her, and she glanced up and met her eyes. They were curious and a bit cold, and Cassandra frowned.

"You have your hands full with this one, Eric." Pam told him, walking forward to the Corvette. "Keep in mind I have a date this evening, will you?" Cassandra could only imagine her idea of a date, and she looked up at Eric.

"Yes, Cassandra?" Eric asked, and raised one eyebrow at her. She reached into her pocket for the paper she had shoved into it after seeing his entrance into the bar.

"What is this? Sending your people out to leave shit on my car at my job?" Cassandra asked him in a low voice as she threw it at him, and he smirked.

"All I need is a name and I can find out anything I need." Eric assured her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why was I following you home yet again in the darkness the other night?"

"Why all of the warnings? Why do you really care at all?" Cassandra asked him, and he looked at her steadily. "What is so bad out there?"

"I just don't really want your existence to end anytime soon. I have plans for us." Eric told her, his eyes raking over her body as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never." Cassandra told him, and he smirked.

"I am curious about this little ghost hunting thing that you do, I must admit." Eric said, and she stared at him as his face and voice became curious. "I would like to see this proof you speak of on a future occasion." Cassandra tried to imagine him sitting in her liv ing room reviewing evidence and she snickered to herself. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Why?" Cassandra asked, feeling it in her pocket.

"You need someone to call to help you that can actually so something, just in case anything happens." Eric told her, and suddenly was holding her phone. He typed in a number as she gaped at him, and stared at her. "My personal cell number. Keep it to yourself and use it if needed. You may think you're safe in a group, but the small amount of humans you run around with are not that threatening." He handed her phone back to her and glanced at Pam, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "I must get her to her pet." His eyes raked over her hungrily again, and she took a deep breath. "Perhaps I can stop by later and see more of you?"

"I don't think so." Cassandra told him, and he smiled at her with a glint in his cerulean eyes.

"You will give in at some point and call for me." Eric told her, and she glared at him. "You're indeed a handful, and one I would enjoy breaking."

"You're disgusting." Cassandra told him, walking back inside on legs that were slightly shaky. Sierra was looking at her in disbelief, and Cassandra took a deep breath. "Had to take care of something."

"With them?" Sierra asked her, staring at Cassandra as she slid back into the booth.

"Are you okay, Cassandra?" Sookie asked her, and Cassandra looked up at her.

"I'm fine." Cassandra told her, seeing sadness in her eyes. "What did he tell you?"

Sierra was watching them with a furrowed brow, and Cassandra felt her composure slipping. Sookie looked at her and shook his head. "Fine." She glanced at their half full glasses and walked away, and Cassandra wondered what she was getting involved with here. Luckily, the show was starting shortly and they left for that. Sierra asked a lot of questions on the way, but Cassandra stayed fairly quiet. She felt bad since Sierra was one of her closest friends, but she was off the hook once Blake came out to greet her with a long kiss. Sierra glowed around him, and he chatted with them as he held her hand tightly. He went to the stage after a few minutes and they pushed their way up front with drinks. Cassandra danced and sang along, cheering when Sierra joined them for a song. Her best friend sounded amazing, and something clicked as Cassandra listened. She sounded too good. She went to the bar for another drink, feeling the few that she had ingested already. She ended up home sitting in front of the toilet sick and vomiting, and dragged herself to work the next day. Everyone looked at her with sympathy, and she sipped water and swore off drinking all day. Her bed was the first place that she went afterward, and she slept all day and night.

The next week was fairly uneventful. She worked and spent little time with the group. One night, she had taken a nap and was itching to get out of her house. She hopped in her car and drove around aimlessly , finding a windy road that she had never seen. It had scattered houses here and there, all lit up and bright, and then Cassandra saw a darker one on the right side of the road. It looked like two houses on the small property, and she pulled over and glanced at the fading sunlight in the sky. It would not hurt to take a look really quickly, even though it was a rule that she was not supposed to break. She grabbed her small purse and a flashlight, and locked her car and dropped the keys in her front pocket of her purse. Cassandra slid through the front gate and around to the front of the two story structure slowly, listening for anybody. It was an old building, but she looked at it as something that could be fixed up. She definitely felt something there. She snuck inside, seeing just a few rooms and some stairs. It was obvious that someone spent time there, and she shivered in the emptiness of the house. She shined her flashlight around and walked up the stairs slowly, peeking in each room. Some were too weak in the floor area to walk on, so she headed downstairs and outside to the other building. It was one big room when you entered with a bathroom, and then a kitchen with a dining room. Cassandra assumed that it was the kitchen for the boarding house next door. She walked around, imagining it full of people eating and talking in another time. She shined the light on the empty mantel slowly, wondering what had been up there at one time. Something hit the ground next to her, and she shined the light down to see a nail on the floor. She shined it back on the wall to see no holes where it could have fallen from, and she knew that there had been nothing on the mantel. She frowned and heard a sound towards the door, and turned to look. That was when she heard the voices of others and the footsteps outside. Cassandra gasped and realized that she was stuck in a house with one entrance. She heard someone walk into the house and hurried to the kitchen to try and hide against the cabinet as she shut her light off. She pressed herself closer as they walked in and went to the dining room, carrying a small flashlight. Cassandra sat down and held her breath, hearing others walk in as they discussed her car out front.

"Nobody is in the big house." A male voice carried through the small room, and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, she is right here." A light suddenly blinded her, and she gasped as the third guy stepped forward. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" It was obvious that they had been drinking and that she was not in a good position right now, and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she cursed any decision to walk into that building alone. Eric and her friends were so right, and the guy pulled her up by her arm. His friends stepped forward to look at her with their lights, and she saw that they were only older teens. She managed to pull away from him and run for the door, but one of them grabbed her and she fell forward and slammed her head into the wall. She felt someone pulling her back towards them, and felt warmth on her head where she had hit it. "Shit. She is really hurt. What the fuck do we do?"

"They are more willing that way." The voice was eager and low, and she moaned in protest through the pain in her head. Cassandra was alone in the dark with three men, hurt and feeling more lightheaded by the moment. She tried to pull away weakly, but fell forward again and hit the hard floor. Pain radiated through her and she slowly breathed as everything went back.

She came to some time later, alone in the dark. She panicked and felt around the floor, trying to remember where she was. It came back to her, and she ran her hands down her body to find her shirt still on as well as her skirt. Her head still throbbed and she touched it gently, feeling her matted hair. She knew that she was too weak to drive herself home, much less make it out of the house. She opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to focus, listening to the quiet night around her. She shook as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, and a tear slid down her cheek. She was stupid to have stopped there alone. Cassandra dragged herself across the filthy floor, hoping that her purse was still there. She had thought to shove it into a cabinet to hide it. She could not see much, but her flashlight had fallen on the floor in the kitchen and she had to depend on the moonlight outside. Cassandra cried as she slowly got closer, feeling the pain radiating through her. She knew that there was a large pool of blood by the front door, and that she needed help fast. She knew her friends would kill her if they knew. Matt had always gotten mad at her for even driving around alone at night, but back then he had been available to go with her. She finally crawled into the kitchen, and reached blindly for her flashlight. It was there, and she took a deep breath before clicking it on. She opened the cabinets and breathed a painful sigh of relief as she saw her purse. Cassandra pulled it out, and searched her brain for who to call. A hospital or friends to take her, but it would be angry friends that she would rather hide this from. She didn't want to worry them. Cassandra heard a lone howl outside and jumped out of surprise, remembering all of the land behind the homes. She looked to make sure the doorway was empty and pulled out her phone. She suddenly wanted to get out of there. She scrolled down her list of contacts and her eyes rested on one.

"I have got to be a fool for this." Cassandra muttered, leaning against the cabinet weakly. Nobody would know this way, and she hit dial.

"Well, well, well." His voice was pleased as he answered, and so smug. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"I need help. I am really hurt, and I can't drive." Cassandra said, taking a shallow breath through her pain. She had become aware in her movements that not all of her clothes were on, and that she hurt elsewhere. The thought froze her, and she focused on the call.

"Where are you?" He became all business, and did she hear worry in his voice?

"Jackson Road, off of the main highway. You will see my car and I am in the small building. Please come soon…I'm scared." Her voice shook, and he assured her that he would be there soon and ended the call. She stared at the moonlight through the window, and the few moments dragged that it took him to get there. Cassandra didn't know just what had happened to her, but the ache between her thighs was a good clue. She didn't remember anything, and she shook as she thought about it.

"What happened?" Eric's voice was sudden, and she jumped out of fear and surprise.

"My head. I had lost a lot of blood." Cassandra said, and his face set firmly into a frown in the dark to her room. He could smell it and had seen the puddle by the door, and he stared at her. "I'm sorry I called. I just…didn't want to call my friends. It would have taken them a long time, and they would be mad…and I will never have to see you again. I could not face them." Cassandra sniffed softly as sobs threatened to take over. "I don't know if I need a hospital or not, but I don't want to answer questions. I can't answer anything yet."

Eric knew what she was talking about, and his eyes narrowed. He was by her side in an instant, and she gasped as he pressed against her. "Drink." Eric told her, ripping his wrist open with his fangs as she whimpered. He saw the hesitant look in her eyes, and stared at her. "I am not going to hurt you, Cassandra. This means no hospital and no telling anyone if you do not want to." He pressed the weeping wrist to her lips and she murmured her protests before finally allowing it to slide down her throat. It was heavy and warm, and perhaps a bit sweet. It was not nearly as gross as she had expected it to be. He watched her, wanting to demand why she was there alone and what the fuck she was thinking doing that. He wanted to kill the humans that he still smelled all over her, and he tucked the scent away for the future. Eric pulled his wrist away, even as she fought to keep it there, and he saw her eyes look at him hopefully. "That is enough. Too much can be a bad thing."

"More. I feel better already." Cassandra asked him, and he shook his head.

"I will drive you home." Eric offered, and she stared at him with big eyes.

"But I need my car." Cassandra protested, and he smirked down at her.

"I flew here." Cassandra obviously did not know that he could do such a thing from her expression, and she weakly brought herself to her feet. "I will drive it to your house and make sure you are settled, but you'll need to invite me in." He saw the fear in her eyes and met her gaze with a reassuring one of his own. "I won't touch you. I am aware of what happened tonight."

"Gonna yell at me now? Tell me how stupid I am?" Cassandra asked, as she hobbled away from him and to the door. She was still terrified but assumed she was safe in his presence. She felt stupid for calling him, but she was relieved at how much better she felt from his blood. She never knew that was a healing substance, and she appreciated vampires a little more as strength flowed through her body. She didn't appreciate the urge to throw herself into his arms and sob relentlessly, but she would save that for later. "Trust me, I know. I was so scared tonight before I hit my head and passed out. I could not do anything for myself with three of them….holding me to the ground." Her voice faded and she imagined what had occurred after that. She burst outside and breathed in the cool evening air. He followed and she spared a glance back at his hardened features. "Is that what you were trying to warn me about?"

"Perhaps. What were you doing there alone?" Eric asked her, keeping his voice low and even with great effort. She could be dead right now. She walked right into that situation. Humans were so fucking stupid at times, and her green eyes darted to the ground.

"I was driving by and I felt something from the house. I just meant to scope it out and come back with them, but they came in and I had no escape." Cassandra said, staring at the dry hillside in the moonlight. Another howl broke the silence, and she pulled her arms close to her body. She knew that she was still covered in blood on her head, and she glanced at him. "You aren't tempted by the blood right?"

"I can handle it. I fed tonight." Eric told her, and she looked forward again. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

"Okay." Cassandra agreed softly, and walked to the car. The house still drew her in, but she never wanted to see it again. She trudged through the long grass to her car, and he opened the door for her. She slid in and stared forward, not paying attention as he struggled to fit his tall frame into her tiny SUV. Her pain had subsided, and she looked forward to a shower and some time alone to lose complete control of herself. He started the car after some moments of adjusting and pulled out onto the road. She had not spoken in several moments, and he looked at her.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I will be fine." Cassandra said tonelessly, and he sensed she was going into shock. Humans seemed to do that in such cases. He wanted to tell her that they would pay, and that he would do that for her as soon as possible. He wanted to yell at her, but he held back. Cassandra lad learned her lesson. He pulled into her long driveway and stopped, and she blinked slowly. She got out of her car and he unlocked the door for her, and she stepped inside. She looked at him, remembering that he had asked her to invite him in, and her eyes showed reluctance as he handed her the keys. "I just want to be alone."

"You need to be cleaned up. Let me help you." Eric urged her, feeling her pain and fear, and being worried that she would not help herself. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Fine, whatever." Cassandra said, and walked forward slowly. She looked back, and he raised an eyebrow. "Come in." He stepped forward and went to the bathroom immediately to get things to clean her up, and she sank down onto her couch. He came out and cleaned her head gently with a wet cloth, and she looked into his eyes. There was anger there and also compassion, and she wondered where it came from. When he was finished, he stood up from his kneeling position and looked down at her. "Thanks. I am going to take a shower and go to bed."

"You'll be okay? It has healed well and you'll be fine. Do you hurt…anywhere else?"

" I'm fine. Don't tell anybody about this. Not my friends, as if you even know them. Not Sookie. Nobody. I am going to do this on my own." Cassandra said, and he felt her determination wavering.

"How do you know Sookie?" Eric asked her, and she heard something angry in his voice.

"Just from Merlotte's and around town." Cassandra replied, and he stared down at her. "Why?"

"I am going to go." Eric said, walking to the door and stopping to look back. "Take care of yourself, Cassandra. No more places alone."

"Of course." Cassandra replied, confused as he left and pulled the door closed. What was his hurry? She didn't think about it too much, slowly rising and going into the hot shower before she lost herself in her own sobs. She sank down to the floor as she cried, and buried her face into her hands. Eric was flying back to his bar and felt her wrenching pain, and he winced as he considered turning back around. He was not pleased that she knew Sookie, since Sookie was more connected to his world every day. It could drag her in further every time, and he knew from that night that it would affect him greatly to see her dead at the hands of another. Her pain tore through him and he flew faster to get away from it. It occurred to him that she knew nothing of the side affects of his blood in the emotional chaos of the night, since he had healed her without thinking twice. He had not thought to warn her of what was to come, and he laughed humorlessly as he flew on. She was in for a big surprise, and he was in for a deeper bond than he had anticipated.

Cassandra cried in her shower, feeling none of this. Not yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hit the review button! Thanks for reading and supporting me!


	5. Tell Me Why

Thanks for the reviews and adds as always. Let's see where this goes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra sat in the shower until it ran ice cold, and got out and dried herself off gently. She pulled on a huge tee shirt and crawled under every cover that she had on her bed, despite the nicer weather. She shivered violently as she curled up into the fetal position, reliving the night and her stupidity as it replayed itself in her mind. She had always been smart before that about what she did for the most part, but she had set herself up for the events that unfolded. She had seen the beer cans and signs that people hung out there, but she had to stay and satisfy her curiosity. Sure, she had felt something real there as well as seen a glimpse of it, but she knew that her friends would have probably gone with her to see more. She closed her burning eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, reliving the night in her nightmares as she woke up screaming a few times. She was unaware that Eric was in his darkened room feeling every bit of it, fists clenched as he felt her pain repeat itself. She needed this lesson in her life after the chances that she took, but he hated the men that had done it to her as well. He glanced at the clock, relieved that it was his own time for rest, though he felt the blood pooling out of his ears and nose as he tossed and turned. She didn't seem worth it at this moment, but he finally managed to fall to sleep.

Cassandra woke up and called in to work, making up a serious flu. She never missed work, since it was her time to be busy and distracted. Her manager sounded shocked and worried all at once, and she rolled over and his under the covers. She didn't want to eat or move, and she slept off and on all day. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused, full or worry and what was to come. Women bounced back from this, women that clearly remembered everything, and she could as well. She would be fine and live a normal life, but tears filled her eyes as the possibility seemed to far out of her reach. She vaguely heard noises from her phone in the living room, and then nothing, and she had to charge it to call in the following day as she knew she could not get up and go to work. She returned to bed, continuing to ignore calls and texts as they came in lieu of sleep. She just longed to sleep her pain away and nothing else, and by the next morning there was a sharp knocking at her door. She had called in again, figuring that three days for a severe flu was believable. Nobody she knew would ever know the truth. "Just go away." Cassandra mumbled in a voice heavy with too much sleep, and heard it again. "Fuck. I am so not in the mood for company." She gave up and got up to pull on her thick purple robe and also to yank her unwashed hair back with a groan, and walked to the door.

"Stop ignoring me, Cass." Sierra was calling through the door, and Cassandra winced. The one person she would want to talk to if she knew how to, and she knew she just couldn't. "Open the goddamn door or else I will get the key from Lisa's house. You know I would too."

"Fine." Cassandra said, unlocking the chain and pulling the heavy front door open. "What is it, Sierra?"

Sierra took a long look at her friend, and raised one eyebrow as Cassandra moved aside to let her by with a sigh. "A little birdie told me that someone was missing a lot of work, which isn't like you at all. Why that very birdie is not here voicing his own concerns is beyond me, but here I am. What gives?"

"Can't a girl have the flu and get better in peace?" Cassandra asked, covering her forehead and eyes as the lie passed her lips.

"You never stay home sick, Cass." Sierra reminded her, sitting down as she observed the girl again. Cassandra was pale and had obviously not showered in a few days, and Sierra swore that her eyes looked red from crying.

"I am not going there when I am throwing up. The smell would be so bad all day." Cassandra said, thinking to the few times she had been bordering on illness there. She really was not ever sick. "I am fine, Sierra. I just needed to sleep and take some time to myself to get better."

"You have a point. We cannot have you sick for out little getaway." Sierra said, and Cassandra groaned audibly. She had forgotten all about it. "Tell me you're going still. You don't miss things half as much as the other flakes in our group."

"I just hadn't thought about it in the last few days is all. I'll be there." Cassandra said weakly, trying to imagine faking happiness for that many days with them. "It is on my credit card right?"

"Yeah, right." Sierra agreed, looking curiously at Cassandra. She was normally so enthused over these things, and Sierra had often thought that the activity of the group fulfilled some unspoken need she had hidden inside. She had thrown herself into forming it after her parents died with a vengeance, and though worried, they had allowed it as it seemed to help her. Now there was a reluctance about it that was foreign to Sierra. "Are you…okay besides that?"

"Yes, of course." Cassandra half snapped at her near best friend, and tears sprung into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I am just muddled from too much sleep or something." They talked about the trip and Sierra left after an uncomfortable half hour for Cassandra. She was reduced to tears on the couch again, convinced she could never leave the house again and play this off to anybody. She finally got her phone and checked the things that she had missed. There was messages from friends at work that she erased one after the other, as well as from Sierra and Lisa. There were texts from the same people, and she sighed as she looked at her screen. For being worried, Matt had shot her a single text asking how she was. She erased everything and got up to make some hot tea, sipping it as her stomach twitched hungrily. She braved a turkey sandwich and went back to bed, exhausted again. That night, she walked outside onto the back patio in he robe for some fresh air, and looked up at the moon. She needed to get back to work and life, and she took a deep breath.

"You're up and around, I see." Cassandra jumped a bit at the voice behind her, and slowly turned to see the vampire that had saved her. His eyes didn't disguise his sharp surveillance of her, and she sank down in the seat behind her. She was really taking this hard, not that it was a surprise with their bond.

"Something like that." Cassandra replied, her face growing hot as she remembered the dream she had the night before involving him and her on the throne at his bar. It had been heavy and heated, and she woke up both terrified and aroused all at once. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, and he let a smile cross his lips briefly as she stared at the wood of the porch. He knew that it must be hard on her, but the arrogant part of him was pleased that the side effect had kicked in so quickly. He would never deny himself the chance to prove that intimacy could be good for her again. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. You were quick to make it clear that you wanted to be alone the other night." Eric told her, and she sighed again. He had spoken to Sookie, harshly ordering her to not get Cassandra involved in her life, and not telling her why as the woman asked why. He had found where the attackers lived, and planned on visiting the shabby house on the other side of town very soon. His mind had been on her and how she was doing, and here he was. She briefly glanced his way and he saw how dull her normally bright green eyes looked, as well as red and swollen.

"You left pretty fast yourself. It was quite abrupt." Cassandra said almost absently, pulling her robe tighter around her. He watched her, fascinated a little by how she as a human was affected. Eric had forced himself on women in his violent past, and watching her, he slightly regretted it. She looked broken. She needed a long shower and she needed to live again.

"It was a frustrating night, seeing you like that and not being able to help as I wanted to. I still plan to." Eric said, the last words spoken softer.

"You saved me, Eric. You helped me a lot." Cassandra told him, and he looked at her to meet her hesitant gaze. "I never knew that vampire blood could do that."

"You needed it. You lost so much blood in there." Eric paused and sat in the chair a few feet away from her. "Have you healed further?"

"I'm fine….that way. I guess it is hard not to remember what happened, though that might be best." Cassandra said slowly and thoughtfully, annoyed by the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks. "I still don't want anyone to know." She gave him a pleading look, and he nodded.

"I think your friends care enough to help you through this." Eric said gently, and she nodded slowly.

"So much so that only one of them actually came to see me. I am playing off having the flu, which is not really a life threatening issue." Cassandra said, and gave in to the wetness on her cheeks. "They would all be so mad at me that they cannot know."

"You were foolish, but I suspect that you learned your lesson." Eric told her, and suddenly he was in front of her. He stroked her cheek softly , brushing away the tears that were rolling down them. She froze at the contact, her eyes wary and wide upon his face. "You're safe. I promise you that." He looked into her pale face, stroking her smooth skin with the tip of his thumb gently. She was a beautiful girl, and he let his mind wander to a place where he could touch her further. Her innocence was exciting to him, and somehow she still retained it after what was done to her. Cassandra cleared her throat and pulled back, and he focused on her eyes that looked away.

"I have to go." Cassandra said, standing and walking towards her door. He watched her, standing as she turned to glance at him. "Ummmm….thanks for checking on me. I will be fine. I really will." She did not invite him in, and though he could go in any time that he wanted to with her previous invite, Eric remained where he was. He watched her close and lock the door, and close the blinds as she looked at him one last time. Eric nearly missed the argumentative Cassandra, and he walked to the end of the deck before flying off into the night.

Cassandra took a long shower that night, drying her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as she always had, and she wondered how bad it had been before she drank his blood. She shivered at the thought. Her head had healed completely and fast, and the rest of her aches had lifted as well. She wondered about the way she had felt drawn to him, more so than before, and about the dreams. They scared her after what she had been through, but even then her body started to hum with a sense of desire thinking about them. He was intense in and out of them, and she set her hair dryer on the counter gently. Cassandra pulled on a big tee shirt and some capri leggings, and wandered to her living room to watch some TV until she felt like going to bed. She checked every lock and closed all of her blinds, and turned on a movie as she sat back in her chair. She had trouble focusing, burying herself under a few blankets and setting the alarm on her phone just in case she fell asleep there.

Sure enough, she heard the loud chiming in her living room. She blinked, and took a long breath. Today was about steps for her, and the first one was to stretch. She reluctantly pulled herself out of the chair and made coffee, taking it back to shower quickly so she could just rinse off. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on enough make up to pass as a girl healing from a stomach virus. Cassandra knew that she was not winning any beauty contests that day, but she sort of resembled herself, and the remainder of Eric's blood helped her with her energy level a bit. Cassandra sipped her coffee, and leaned against the counter to take a breath. She pulled on a pair of black pants and one of her work shirts, and slid her feet into her comfortable shoes. All of this had taken twice as long as normal, but she had allowed for that. This was going to be a process, and perhaps a long one. She walked outside and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, and looked around carefully as she locked her door. There was a part of her that worried about her attackers making a note of her address, though her purse had seemed untouched. She walked to her car and turned on her favourite song to cheer her up as she headed right back into her life. Cassandra found it relieving that she got to deal with co workers first, who were nothing but kind and concerned about her. It eased her into dealing with customers, but Cassandra had always been decent at faking charm and warmth even when she felt none of it. She managed small smiles and soft greetings at first, and was soon laughing and relieved to be out of the confines of her house. She was heading back out to clean up after the main lunch rush, when she saw Matt and his crew entering a bit later than normal. He glanced at her curiously, and she felt raw and open all of a sudden. This was someone that could see past her act.

"Cass, you're back. Sierra said you had the flu for a few days. Feeling better?" Matt asked her, and she glanced at him briefly before dropping her eyes. Once upon a time, he would have been the one visiting her and more than just the one time as Sierra had. He looked concerned enough, but his actions had not spoken very loudly.

"Just fine, Matt. What can I get y'all?" Cassandra asked them, jotting down the usual order. She went back to hand it over, and kept away as much as she could for their stay there. He didn't seem to be that curious, but he knew her and he knew her well. Her shift ended an hour after they left, and she clocked out with a small smile. He had exited quietly, and she was so glad. She said her goodbyes and went to her car, stretching before she got in to drive home and take her nap. She did that every day, and was feeling a bit stronger as the trip approached.

Sierra wanted to go out one night, and suggested Eric's bar with a teasing note as she asked her friend not to ditch them again. Cassandra had to really fake her laugh and response as she struggled, but she agreed for her friend. She had been holding it together pretty well thus far. She took a nap the night of their girl's night out, and pulled on a more conservative dress than she had worn before. It was a deep red and had a high scoop neck with cap sleeves, and a skirt that hung almost to her knees and flared out a bit. She saw that Lisa and Sierra had bags with them and were surprised to see her dressed when they arrived. They didn't say anything, dressing themselves and doing her make up along with theirs. Their clothes were much smaller than hers, and she frowned as she looked at her smoky eyes in the mirror. She felt too done up, and she slid her feet into some flats and threw on a long black necklace on the way out. Sierra had asked Lisa to drive, feeling that she needed to help Cassandra loosen up. While she was doing better, she still seemed distracted. Sierra had stopped asking and just decided to take her out for some fun, and she glanced at Cassandra in the back seat as she stared out of the window. She was thinking about seeing Eric again, now having had his blood and on a new level with him. Not one that she understood, but one nonetheless. Lisa pulled into the parking lot and Cassandra walked behind them to get in line as she chatted idly with them. Pam eyes her with a distinct raise of her eyebrow as she walked up to her, leaning forward slightly to inhale her scent. "I see we have something in common." Pam murmured as she smiled lasciviously, and Cassandra shrank back. "Have fun. Perhaps a but less than last time?"

Cassandra caught up to her friends and they walked over to the bar as she looked around, nervous with so many bodies so close. She ordered a club soda with lime and Sierra gave her a long and curious look, and Cassandra frowned at her/ "I got sick last time and I work tomorrow."

"I want you to have fun." Sierra told her, an unusual pleading in her eyes. "You've been…."

"Recovering from being sick?" Cassandra finished, forcing a smile for her friend. Sierra and Lisa ordered a drink each and Cassandra watched as the humans and vampires eyed the three girls with interested eyes. The vampires that tried to get their attention all tried with her friends, but they seemed to pull away from her with disappointed eyes as they got too close. That was different. Maybe it was her more conservative dress. The girls moved out to he dance floor, and Cassandra took yet another glance at the empty throne as they managed to find room in the center of the dance floor. He was not there. She started to move to the beat of the industrial song, and grinned as Sierra really got into the beat. She was not a shy one at all, and Cassandra could not help but to giggle as she moved her own hips along to the beat. She felt eyes in her and turned to see Eric moving to the throne as he eyed her curiously, and she could not help but blush as she remembered the dream sequence with her bent over in front of him in her bed as she screamed through a very strong orgasm. Her eyes raked over his always tight clothes, and she gasped silently as she turned them down to the floor and closed them as she moved to the beat.

Eric saw her moving, and he let his eyes take all of her in as she shook her hips seductively to the beat as he walked up to take his seat. She was overdressed compared to last time, but the red really brought out her pale skin. She looked good, and a quick glance told him that she was with the same friends. The one caught his gaze on her friend and leaned in, and he could not help but smirk as she asked if Cassandra was certain that she did not leave with him the previous time. If only they knew that she had, though it had not been what he might have wanted. Cassandra denied it, and the other girl shook her head and looked at Eric appreciatively for a second. She was an attractive girl, but when Cassandra's big green eyes met his, he forgot about her. She looked better, more at ease, but there was a nervousness to the look. He had also picked up on her thoughts about yet another dream, and he saw her blush before she looked down at the floor. He took his seat and felt his child behind him, and he gave her a glance over his shoulder. "Yes, Pam?"

"So the girl came tonight smelling of you, Eric. Is that where you rushed off the other night when we were just getting started on the new dancer?" Pam asked him, leaning close to him as she spoke. "Not that I could not handle it on my own."

"I am certain that you did just fine." Eric said, and looked forward again. "She needed my assistance."

"But your blood? Can she handle all that comes with it?" Pam asked, and he smiled.

"We need to discuss that still. It was a critical moment and a choice needed to be made."

"Well, she is certainly being left alone tonight. They all smell it." Pam said, eyeing the crowd.

"Good. She needs to be." Eric responded in a pleased tone, and Pam raised an eyebrow. He was being mysterious about this new human. Pam watched her dance with her friends and had to admit that she was worth taking a look at. She wished for a moment that she didn't have her master's blood so she could have a chance, but she let the thought go with s silent sigh. She gave up and returned to the door, and Cassandra left to go get another club soda at the bar. She sipped it as she glanced around, and saw Eric gesturing for her to come to him with his hand. It had to be her. His eyes were locked with hers, and she took a small breath as she stepped forward. She made her way through the crowd, glancing at her friends quickly as she passed, and Sierra watched where she was going. Cassandra stepped up onto the stage and stood beside him, and he looked her over slowly. "Sit, please." Eric told her, and she moved into the seat beside him. "I think I liked the other dress a little better." His voice was teasing, and she blushed.

"I…ah…..I didn't feel comfortable in that tonight."

"This one looks good too, Cassandra. The red suits you. " Eric assured her, and she looked up at him. Her eyes stood out with the make up around them, and she looked beautiful. "You do realize the difference tonight? They are giving you space, the vampires."

"I did notice." Cassandra told him, and frowned. "Why?"

"You have my blood. They know and they know not to touch what is mine." Eric told her, and something flashed in her eyes.

"Yours?"

"It is what my blood tells them. Would you rather them be forceful in trying to gain your attention?" Eric challenged her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No."

"I didn't think so. How have you been?" Eric asked her, remembering all too well the bloodied girl he had saved a few nights before. She had told him that she was returning to her job after their last visit, and he glanced at her.

"I'm fine. I am back at work and it feels good to leave my house again. I haven't been out at night, if that is what you are asking me. Cassandra informed him, and he caught her slight glare.

"That is a good thing."

"I will be going to New Orleans with them soon. A few days." Cassandra continued, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "It is all tourist ghost hunting so far. Group stuff. Nothing to worry about."

"They will all be with you?" Eric asked, part of him not wanting her away from him.

"So far, yes." Cassandra told him, and he looked at her as she heard something in her voice. There was a dark look on her face, and she looked at him as he continued to gaze at her. "We have a couple of flaky people in the group."

Eric leaned back and held her eyes with his. They had more depth and colour to them now, but he could still see fear clearly displayed in them. "Are you certain that you want to do this? Are you ready?" He would know if she was in danger and where if anything happened, but she did not know that.

"I need to live my life. That is a big part of it." Cassandra told him, staring back at him as she fought the urge to mover closer to him. She blinked and wondered what was happening. She felt a bit light headed and dizzy and she took a deep breath. "Why do I feel this way?" She heard the words slip out and was horrified for a moment.

"Come to my office and we will talk about that." Eric suggested, and she bit her lip in hesitation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As always, review! Kind of a boring/filler/recovery chapter but it will get better. I hope?


	6. Close Your Eyes and Make Believe

I got a new chapter done quickly...enjoy and share your thoughts!

.

.

.

.

.

Eric rose from his seat and looked questioningly at her, and Casssandra stared back for a long moment before glancing out at her friends. They were staring at her with wide eyed curiosity, and she sighed and let her eyes take in the jealous looks of the women gathered in front of him. There were so many and they looked so….desperate. Maybe he should take them with him. "Cassandra? If you would like to talk, it is a much better place." Eric's voice broke her daze, and she stood slowly and watched him lead the way. They walked down the hallway, past the bathrooms, and she let her eyes take in his perfect form. He turned to look at her as he opened a door, and she saw the smirk on his face. "I see that it didn't completely ruin you."

"What do you mean?" Cssandra asked, walking past him and looking around. It was a very simple and masculine office, and the décor was all black against the deeper red walls. She glanced at the desk with a chair on either side, and back to the leather couch against the wall. She chose the couch, and sat back onto it and pressed her knees together.

"I feel your eyes, Cassandra. I sense what you are feeling, thinking." Eric told her, taking a seat on his desk in front of her.

"What?" Her voice was shaky as she pondered what he said, and he watched her stare blankly at him.

"My blood saved your life, but it also does other things. If I would have had time to consider it, I might have tried to find another way to help you." Eric told her, and she focused on his face. "I find the other things very helpful and even entertaining, but I suspect that you are not feeling that way."

"So you know what I am thinking? What I am feeling?" Cassandra asked him, a frown on her face.

"I do, as well as where you are at any given time. If you are in danger again, I will know from your feelings and be able to help you. I wish I would have known that night, and spared you of what you went through. I have felt your pain as you healed, and it was not an easy task for me."

"What is the entertaining part?" Cassandra muttered, and he stared at her.

"That would be the way you desire me, ever so slightly." Eric told her, and she blushed deeply. "It is good to know that you will give me a chance someday."

"It is because of those dreams." Cassandra told him, and stared at him again. "You are causing them?"

"My blood increases your attraction to me. I do not create them or what happens completely. Your attraction that you already had for me adds to them." Eric told her, and she took a few deep breaths. "Have they been good, Cassandra? I have picked up on some desire from you from time to time."

"Imagine dreaming such a thing after I was raped? Do you think I like it?" Cassandra demanded, leaning forward with flashing eyes as she unleashed her emotions on him. His smirk faded and his eyes took her in as she gasped. "I wake up screaming some night, and then those dreams take over, and I….."

"I know. That is the part I would have considered that night. Any other situation and it could be pleasurable for you." Eric said regretfully, and she looked at him in disbelief. "Would you rather me have left you at a hospital, or are these few downfalls worth it?" She stared at him, confused by his mix of arrogance and then compassion. She took a moment to think about the situation, and sighed audibly.

"I didn't have to tell anybody and I got to move on." Cassandra responded slowly, and looked down. "I can deal with them." She looked up at him. "Will you sense me in New Orleans?"

"I will." Eric told her, and she nodded with strong eyes. "Be safe there."

"Of course." Cassandra told him, and leaned back. He watched her, taking in her body as she did, and she blushed and chuckled nervously. "Do you undress every woman that way?" He met her gaze with his eyes, and she swallowed. "God, of course you do. Those girls that were glaring at me wanted to be in here so they could sleep with you."

"They also like to be fed from." Eric informed her, and she played with her hands on her lap. "They would kill for the blood that I have given to you, for the bond that we have. You think about me more than you want to now, like they do. You want to be close to me, just as they do."

"I don't….." Cassandra protested weakly, and blinked her eyes. "It's not my fault." She remembered a long kiss in one of the dreams, and she felt moisture in her hair. They confused her so much with the nightmares.

"I am yours when you want me, but not a moment before you are ready." Eric assured her, feeling aroused and restless as he saw the small bead of sweat slide down her face. He was getting to her. He thought about the many women that would offer themselves to him, and slid off of the desk. "Go enjoy yourself, and dance for me. I will see you soon, Cassandra."

"Oh. OK." Cassandra said, sensing her dismissal. She stood and glanced at him as she left the office, and he followed a moment later to gaze over his willing followers. He chose a girl that resembled Cassandra just enough, and led her into the makeshift bedroom they had at the bar. He pushed her back onto the bed and sank his teeth into her neck as she moaned, suddenly very hungry.

Cassandra was met with stern looks from her friends as she walked up to them at the bar, and she brushed off the other jealous gazes that she received. "What did you do with him?" Sierra asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I talked to him. That's all." Cassandra told them, and Lisa laughed.

"He is so gorgeous. How could you not attack him?" Lisa asked her, and Cassandra laughed uncomfortably. She knew a few reasons. They both had boyfriends, so they could not. She had an even better reason in her mind. They each had one drink and went to dance again, and Cassandra found it easier to enjoy herself without him watching her. She did wonder where he was a little, having seen him disappear with a girl that looked like her. That same girl was currently screaming as she came, bent over before him on the bed. He knew that Cassandra had dreamed it, and he longed for it to her screaming for him.

They all piled into James van that he borrowed from his mom a couple of days later, and headed away from town. The three girls were in the back, laughing and chattering as the guys sat in the front. Matt was alternating between texting and talking, and Cassandra glanced at him with an irritated gaze. Would he even be with them on this trip? They had luggage piled up in the back and snacks scattered around the vehicle, and James handed Matt his Ipod to plug into the radio. Cassandra felt good getting away and being with them. They had been her constant for the last few years, through the good and the bad, and she needed them to make it. They got to the hotel within an hour to check in, and they walked into the suite with a grateful laugh. The main room had a couple of double beds as well as the smaller attached bedroom, and a good sized TV. It offered a great view of the French Quarter for them, and they got settled in quickly and went down to the street to walk around and get some lunch. Matt continued to text and Sierra shot Cassandra a wink and an eye roll as she strolled beside her. They did a cemetery tour that night, and they all took several photos of the elaborate headstones and iron gates. There was a certain creepy feeling to the area, and Cassandra closed her eyes to get the feeling better as they paused. She sensed an energy, and she gripped the sleeves of her hoodie as she focused. The others had recorders running and meters, but she depended entirely on her senses that night. They all continued and she blinked as she heard them, and followed at a slower pace. She looked around the darkness, and tilted her head as a long howl filled the night. It was similar to the other one that she had heard.

"Cass! Come on. You're going to get lost and they'll take you away." Sierra told her stepping up to her and giggling. She took her friend's hand and they walked forward, and Sierra gave her a long look. "You really are my best friend. I know I am busy and have Blake and all, but I mean that. I would certainly not drop you for him." Her eyes narrowed and Cassandra knew who she meant. Matt. Cassandra slowly caught up with the group and glanced behind her to see a huge dark animal leaving the gate, and she frowned. It turned it's heard and she caught a glimpse of what she thought was red eyes in the dark. Was the what had howled? A sense of fear filled her and she shivered as Sierra glanced at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a chill." Cassandra assured her, and she wondered if Eric felt it too. She wondered of her knew what that was, and she heard another long howl.

They did a swamp tour the following day, as well as lunch on the main street. Sierra seemed to be anxious and giddy with the emotion, and Cassandra looked at her curiously. She had slept well with her friends there at night, and her dreams had been minimal. She felt refreshed and even happy. They took in some sights after lunch, going back to the hotel to dress for a slightly nicer dinner. Sierra had found a good seafood place that she longed to try, so they headed there and ordered drinks and meals before settling into discuss their trip thus far. It seemed light and casual. Cassandra was feeling relaxed and she sipped her sangria and laughed at something Lisa said. She intended to enjoy the night and drinking was part of that, though not enough to end up sleeping on the bathroom floor. They enjoyed a long and delicious dinner, and afterwards Cassandra glanced up to see Sierra staring at her. She frowned and tossed her hair back, and Sierra let her eyes pass over the group. "So I have an announcement." Her eyes rested on Matt, who was staring at his phone, and they turned to a hard stare. "I would appreciate it if you just put that fucking thing down for one second, Matt. I need to say something here."

Matt stared at her for a moment, and set it down. "I was almost done, Sierra. What is it?"

"Thanks so much, Matt." Sierra told him, and glanced at Cassandra again. "You guys know I have sang with the band a few times here and there for fun I am sure, since I have dragged any one of you to their shows. Devin recently left the band and Blake is stepping in as a full time guitarist, so they asked me to kind of fill in for the singer. They had already set up a four month tour when this all went down, so I will be going with them. I leave in three weeks." Sierra smiled and looked around, her gaze stopping on Cassandra's stricken face. She was just settling in with her friends again after her experience, and she needed them. She needed Sierra, as much as she could not confide in her. Cassandra knew that when Sierra left, Matt would disappear even more and the others would follow. She knew that she would have little beyond working.

"Wow, Sierra. That is awesome! Do we get to go to the local show?" Lisa asked excitedly, and Sierra grinned.

"But of course." Sierra promised her, and looked at Cassandra as everyone else congratulated her. Her eyes pleaded with her to be happy for her, and Cassandra looked down at the table as she sipped her drink. They finished the meal as everyone discussed the tour and Cassandra drank silently. When they left, Cassandra felt Sierra next to her, and she looked over at her. "Do you hate me, sweetie?"

"I could never do that. I just know how much I will miss you." Cassandra assured her, taking her hand as they walked side by side.

"He'll come around and be there for you again." Sierra told her, and Cassandra raised one eyebrow doubtfully. "He will." Cassandra felt the alcohol in her as she walked, and she sighed slowly. She was nowhere near getting sick, and just felt pleasantly distracted by it. The news of Sierra's departure had caused her to drink more, and she stared forward as they walked. It was beautiful there at night, all lit up and showing off the older architecture. Cassandra idly considered what it would be like to live there. She had felt something everywhere they had been, and it would offer that option, but she knew that things were changing now. Cassandra was not stupid and she knew that Sierra would be gone more than that. They made their way back to the hotel and decided to watch a movie, and they drank some wine. Cassandra heard her phone ringing in her purse, and she pulled it out and shook her head. She stood up and went to the balcony to take the call.

"Is everything okay?" Cassandra asked Eric, leaning forward and looking at the city with appreciative eyes.

"What happened there in the last two nights? Your emotions have been all over the place." Eric told her, and she sighed.

"I saw something last night." Cassandra said, glancing back to make sure that the door was closed. She saw Matt looking at her, and she turned forward again. "It was big, like a dog, and it was in the cemetery. It left when I looked back, and I swear that it had red eyes. I have heard some howling here and there lately, but was that what was doing it? What is it?"

There was a long pause, and she frowned. "I am not certain what it could have been. I have come across werewolves here and there, but that sounds like a breed I have not come across." His voice came across as calm, but Cassandra felt like he was not speaking the truth. He knew more. She got lost with the idea of werewolves for a moment "What caused your sadness this evening?"

"This bond thing is a pain in the ass for you, isn't it?" Cassandra asked him, and sighed. "Sierra is leaving with her new band soon. She announced it over dinner."

"She is the one that thinks you went home with me that night?" Eric asked, and Cassandra blushed and silently cursed him. She would have to remember how well he could hear, since she knew how far away he was when he heard that.

"Yes, that is the one. She is my best friend out of the group." The details didn't matter, and it made her sad just saying it.

"So your group will be no longer together?" Eric asked her hopefully, and she rolled her eyes. His voice was deep and smooth, and it rolled through her body slowly as she shuddered. It was so hopeful at that moment.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Cassandra could not help but to ask, smiling a slow smile. "You want me locked up safely in my house every night, don't you?"

"I could think of other options for you." Eric suggested huskily, thinking of the girls he had taken the last few nights to attempt to quell his desire for her. "I just don't want you out there at night the way that you were."

"I am not certain of what will happen. It is all new right now and we are just spending time together right now. It isn't being discussed." Cassandra said, taking a glance inside. They were more or less focused on the television again, thought furtive glances were being shot her way. Matt glanced over as he picked up his own phone, and she sighed. "I need to go. Sorry I put you through a lot the last few days, Eric." Cassandra ended the call and stared down at the lights for a few moments as her body returned to it's normal state after his voice touched it in too many places. Her normal state had certainly changed however. She had gone from missing intimacy and release every now and then to having a pretty constant need buzzing through her. There was still enough fear in her to not seek it out and she depended on her own personal ways to deal with it, but the dreams featuring every solid inch of Eric were almost enough to make her consider it. "I'll bet he is every bit as good as them too." Cassandra whispered, sliding open the door and going back inside to settle beside Sierra on the bed. They finished their movie and the guys went into their room, while Cassandra nestled next to her friend.

Eric leaned back in his quiet office as he heard the call end, glancing down at the bulge in his pants. Her innocent little voice had been so teasing for just a moment, and he had responded. He slid a hand down over his slacks, sighing at the need that was washing over him again. He dialed a number and heard the female voice at the end. "Pam, I would like another brunette for tonight. Find me the best out there and bring her to me." He heard the smile on her face as she easily agreed, and set his phone down on the desk to wait. Her words about what she had seen began to play through his mind again, and a serious look crossed his face again. It had been quite some time since he had heard such a thing. Eric didn't even know of it was really possible. He would need to do some research, but he looked up as his office door opened and what would have been a stunning woman in ordinary circumstances was led inside by his child.

"This is Fiona, Eric." Pam told him, obviously hungry for the girl herself. Fiona looked at him with her head tilted, nervous but eager all at once. He met her gaze for a few moments solidly and ended the nervousness, and unbuckled his pants.

"Come over here, Fiona." Eric told her, dismissing her name as soon as it crossed her lips. Pam closed the door with a rueful smile, hoping to join in.

_Cassandra was in her bed, and she was drifting between sleep and mildly awake as she felt a presence. She felt cool hands stroke the tops of her legs over the thin sheet that covered her naked body, and she smiled as they slid up and to her inner thighs. The sheet was slid down and the hands suddenly traced her upper legs as she felt them fall open, ready for what she knew was coming. Cassandra moaned in need, as fingers dipped over her very inner thighs, stroking slowly as they moved so closely to where she wanted them to be. She felt her nipples harden in the suddenly heavy room, and she moved one hand over them to try and relieve her need as she sucked in her breath. "I want you." Cassandra breathed out, and was rewarded by his touch finally._

She rolled in the hotel bed, breathing deeply, and was woken by her bedmate for the night. "Whoa, girlie. What are you dreaming?" Sierra whispered, and Cassandra's eyes popped open. She was sweaty and her shorts and tank felt far too clingy, and she tried to laugh. "I'll bet it is about a tall blond vamp. Is that who called you tonight?" They had all just finished the film and went to sleep, and it had not been discussed. "Just do it and get it over with already, Cass." Sierra giggled and rolled over with her back to Cassandra, and the girl stared at the ceiling with big eyes. Lisa had slept through it, and Sierra was headed there. Cassandra slid her hand down her damp body, cupping herself over her shorts as she took deep and even breaths. She knew all too well in her sleep that Eric was great with his hands and his mouth. Cassandra got out of the bed quietly and walked over to the slider to open it, glancing back to see that her friends were still sleeping. She stepped outside for some cool air, and took a deep breath as she murmured a soft curse aimed at Eric.

He was at his home, and felt her desire coursing through her. Eric smiled as he recollected what was happening in it, and he thought to himself that she seemed fond of that particular activity. He certainly was.

They all returned home the next day after a perfect brunch and Cassandra leaned back in the seat to close her eyes. They were all quieter driving this time, and she smiled as she looked them over. It could very well be the last time they were together like this, and she pushed the idea away. She didn't need to consider that right now. Cassandra leaned her head on Sierra's shoulder and smiled as she closed her eyes, and Sierra grinned herself. They hung out a lot over the next couple of weeks, working around Sierra's practices and Cassandra's work schedule. They made a return trip to Fantasia to dance, but Eric had not been around. Cassandra has missed him, and she chided herself as she twirled around the dance floor with her friends. He was not hers to miss. There was a farewell/good luck BBQ planned for the weekend before they left, and Cassandra dressed with a sullen face. She pulled on a short denim skirt and a red baby doll tank slowly, and looked at herself in the mirror. She shook out her curls and didn't do too much make up, knowing that she would be emotional. Cassandra slid her feet into simple black docs and headed out of her front door as Sierra pulled up to get her.

It was crowded and loud in the backyard as the girls entered. Shouts greeted the guest of honour, and Cassandra glanced at her with a rueful smile. All of the people there were mostly friends with the band, and Cassandra didn't know too many of them. She drifted away to get a drink, taking a long look at the crowd. It was a good one, but she felt a bit shy, and she focused on the music playing. Lisa approached her with her new boyfriend, looking happy as she held his hand. James arrived with his fiancée, and the group stood together near the bar as they talked comfortably. Everyone ate soon, and there was endless amounts of food on the table. Cassandra sampled a few that looked good to her, and got another drink. She gave in to the dancing that started with a giddy smile, and Sierra found her and bumped her hip into Cassandra with a giggle. The night was suddenly full of music and laughter, and Cassandra was all wrapped up in it as her mind gave up worrying. She had forgotten how much she had drank, but she felt buzzed and giddy. The band performed a few impromptu acoustic songs, and Cassandra watched her friend with admiring eyes. She was meant to do this. Tears filled Cassandra's eyes, and she looked down. She knew that this would happen, and she walked away to get a drink and sit down in a seat by herself. She wondered what was in store for her absently as the sweet liquid slid down her throat with each sip. She felt like she could not move, and she lifted her heavy head to watch the crowd. Someone was walking towards her and she watched as it became Matt holding a beer. "You look a little wasted, Cass. Want a ride home?"

"Can you drive?" Cassandra asked him, feeling dizzy for a moment.

"I have not had nearly as much as you have. Got here late." Matt laughed at her, and she tried to glare. "You live pretty close too."

"I do, don't I?" Cassandra mused, as she tilted her head to the side. She felt Matt pull her up by the hand, and she looked across the yard with shimmering eyes as they walked out of the yard. She stumbled to the car and he opened the door for her as he watched her slide unceremoniously into the front seat. First he had to fight again with Laura about making an appearance here at all, and now Cassandra was drunk and well on the way to being a wreck. He pushed her legs gently into the car, and she sighed as his hands brushed against her skin. They here so warm. She heard him get into the car and rolled her head to look over at him as he got in, and he glanced at her wet cheeks.

"I was wondering when you would cry, Cass." Matt said ruefully, and she laughed as she felt another tear fall from her eyes. He reached out to wipe her cheek slowly, and she smiled at him. "You're going to miss her. Let's go to your place and talk about it." He started his car, and she watched as he took his hand away to drive. Emotions were taking her over, and she took several deep breaths on the way home. He pulled into her long driveway and parked, and she threw open his door to let in some fresh air. Matt watched her as she started to cry, and got out to pull her out of the car. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, and the contact triggered something else inside of her. He stroked her lower back as he held her in return, and she let her head loll back gently. He slid one hand up into her thick hair and pulled her back up with a slow smile, and she met his gaze. "Sad girl." His hand in her hair felt so good, and she slid one of hers up into his and leaned in to press her lips to his neck firmly. She longed for the skin to be cold like in her dreams, but for now this would do, and she felt him swallow under her mouth. "What are you doing, Cass?" His hand tightened in her hair and she felt him slide the other one lower on her body. She was so warm, and her lips felt good against his skin, and he pressed her into the car and tugged her back to capture her lips with his. She moaned against his lips, getting lost in her reality and her fantasies, and slid her hands down to fumble at the button of his jeans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had one ready so why not? Did anyone at all like the last chapter? I am feeling a little deflated over here. You know. Writer esteem? Give me a little love.


	7. False Solutions

So I had another version of this chapter up, but I rewrote almost all of it. It didn't seem right and it didn't seem like just what Cass would have done to me. Here's the new one!

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Matt groaned as she unbuttoned his jeans, and broke the kiss as he held her hands still. She stared at him, seeing the obvious heat in his eyes as he stopped her. "I never thought you would stop a willing partner, Matt." Cassandra accused him, rejection setting in as she realized she may not get what she wanted.

"You're not just some girl for me to fuck and leave." Matt told her, looking away as anger filled his eyes. "I have a girlfriend, Cass. You know that."

'Do I ever." Cassandra muttered, pulling away from his grip and turning her back to him as she walked to the left slowly.

"Do you really think it is going to help your state of mind if I take you into your house and have sex with you tonight? I know you, and it won't. You will feel a thousand times worse and it will be on my shoulders to deal with that!" Matt said, his voice rising as tears slid down her cheeks. "Damn it, Cass. I was willing to hang out and talk tonight but I don't want this."

Cassandra turned to him with a curious look and stepped forward again, placing her hand between his legs. His body betrayed his words, and he slapped her hand away. "That feels like you do."

"Who the fuck are you right now?" Matt demanded, staring at her as he shifted uncomfortably. "Is this about her leaving?"

Cassandra took a deep breath, and felt a sob escape her lips. It did, but more so the dreams that had slowly been destroying her previous dismissal of sexual need little by little. She could feel herself being reduced to nothing as she struggled with her thoughts, and he stepped forward gently. "Just stay with me tonight." Cassandra asked him, and cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him again. "Make me feel anything but what I am right now." He could not pull away at first, allowing her to hungrily eat away at his lips as his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. This was Cass, his friend and someone that he had not viewed as a sexual object ever until that kiss in the cemetery. Even that had been wrong, but as her tongue prodded his eagerly, Matt struggled with right and wrong. He could feel her heat through her clothes, and he fought the urge to bend her over his car right then and there.

"No, Cass. I can't. Laura….." Matt struggled with his breathing as he pushed her away with his hands to her stomach. She screamed in frustration, and he stared at her.

"Nothing ever changes! I have been shoved aside for her for months now." Cassandra told him angrily, her green eyes flashing. "Remember when we did all of this group shit together? Do you remember when you even cared?"

"I do care." Matt told her, looking stricken.

"Do you? I could really tell on our trip when you texted her all day and night. It was so fucking obvious how distracted you are." Cassandra accused him, and he stared at the ground. "Why bother, Matt? Why bother pretending that you care anymore?"

"Because I do." Matt said weakly, and held a hand to his pounding forehead. "Fuck, Cass. I do." He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "She does not like you…she is jealous….and she is also….pregnant." Cassandra's mouth fell open and she stared at him. "I think it is mine, and I cannot fuck it up and do this tonight. Not now."

"Are you stupid?" Cassandra asked him, and his eyes showed his regret at the situation. "You have slept with half this town and you let that happen?"

"We weren't always careful." Matt whispered, and she saw him drop his gaze to the ground. In that second, she saw their friendship shatter to the ground that he was staring at. "I never meant to let it get this far with her. She was just a fling at first."

His phone rang in the quiet night, and they both jumped a little. He took it out of his pocket and sighed as he stared at the display. "Fuck." He stared up at Cassandra dimly and she met his eyes. "I can't do this right now. Will you be okay, Cass?" He was already gone despite standing in her driveway with her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Just go." Cassandra told him, feeling deflated and worn out. He glanced down, back at her, and then walked to his car as he hit the door. She winced at his curse and let the tears roll down her cheeks as his car drove away. She had just lost her two closest friends in one night, but her mind went to Sierra. She was still here, and the house was not that far away. Cassandra stared at her own house sadly, not wanting to deal with being alone. "I can walk back. It is only a twenty minute walk, and I have done it before." Cassandra muttered to herself, and slung her purse over her shoulder. She thought of Matt again and shook her head. "Stupid asshole." Cassandra started to walk down her driveway, lost in thought as she trudged along. She really needed Sierra at that moment.

Eric was across town in a house, slamming a phone against a wall. "You sick breathers." He turned to face his three victims, who made no move to run from his rage as he stood near the only exit they were close to in the house. He had just viewed all he could take of Cassandra's rape, and his blue eyes plainly showed his disgust. They had been watching it when he knocked on the door, and he had glamoured one of them to let him in, and removed the device from him. "You recorded the brutal violation of a dying girl and left her there." He stepped forward blindly, letting his rage take over as he grabbed one of them. Blood sprayed on the walls and furniture as he ripped his limbs off violently, enjoying the screams and begging of the victim. He placed himself so the others would not leave, and he smiled as he heard the front door. Pam had heard the call through their bond, and was there to enjoy the kill. She walked over to one of the others, and Eric heard the scream of her victim as he sank his fangs into the limbless man that he held in his hands. He drained what was left of him, and dropped him onto the floor, and stared at the third and final victim. His eyes were wide with horror and his breathing shallow, and Eric yanked him up and ripped his throat out as he felt the first spike in emotion from Cassandra. It was an intense sadness, and he paused for a split second before he grasped the mans wrist and bit there. He felt strong desire that only heightened, and broke off the arm that he was feeding from as his mind wandered. What the fuck was she doing. Who was she with? Eric snapped the neck of his victim and stood with blazing eyes.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Pam asked, pleasure in her voice as she surveyed the scene. "Not that I am at all complaining."

"They hurt somebody." Eric replied curtly, focusing on Cassandra through their bond. He could practically feel her now, and his own arousal was growing. Pam sensed it, and she tilted her head at her maker slowly.

"I must go. Burn the house down for me." Eric told her, and she smirked as he disappeared out of the front door. Pam did as she was told, burning the bodies first and then the home. It was located far back from the street and private, and she watched from the darkness of the trees as flames engulfed the building completely. Someone would find it out eventually, but as always they would not be to blame. Pam left and returned to the bar, still curious as to what had Eric all worked up.

Eric flew to her house and landed just in the trees, staring at her empty house that was darkened. He had sensed her here, sensed her desire, but where was she? He could not pick up on her there, and he focused on their bond. His adrenaline was flowing as he thought back to the savage killing he had just participated in, and his mouth watered as he remembered it. He pinpointed where she was, and stared down the driveway as his eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. "She is walking?" Her car was in the driveway.

Cassandra cried weakly as she walked down the dark road, not paying too much attention to her surroundings for a change. She took a deep breath and noted that the quiet of the night seemed longer, and more ominous, and she lifted her head slowly. It was quiet, too quiet, yet she could feel eyes on her. Being a paranormal investigator, she had become quote familiar with that feeling, but it was a stronger one at that moment. She stepped forward slowly, figuring that she was halfway between Sierra's and her house, and it was too far to turn back. She reached into her purse for her phone to call the house for a ride, and she was dialing when she heard the low growl. She dropped it and gasped, dropping down to pick up her phone and hurry forward as her heart started to pound in her chest. "Just let me get there." Cassandra said in a whisper, trying to walk and dial at the same time. Matt was forgotten, and her fear had taken completely over. She heard something in the brush behind her, and walked faster as she turned her head to see a shadow. "Fuck." She started to run, knowing that she was still about ten minutes away from the party, and grasped her phone in her hand. Footsteps came behind her, and she let out a breathless sob as she tried to run faster. Cassandra screamed as something lifted her into the air, struggling as she was taken up to the dark sky.

"Shut up and stop fighting me." It was Eric's voice in her ear as he held her, and she finally focused on his face and very angry eyes. She had been too surprised and scared to look at first. "Hang on." Cassandra slid her arms around his neck and held on as she pinched her eyes closed for the short flight, terrified of being so high. The wind was strong around them and she took a small breath as his arms held her securely to his body, and she molded herself against him unconsciously. One of his hands slipped down her back to below her ass to hold her, and she shivered as she relished in the feeling. He was obviously pissed and she was scared, but to be this close to him was not something that she could ever deny as feeling good as she felt him hard against her body. They landed abruptly, and her eyes popped open as she saw her front porch before them. She struggled to stand on her own and looked up to his face to see the apparent smirk on it, and she assumed he was aware of her thoughts about him. He let her go and she stepped back a few steps to lean against a post as she breathed in deeply.

"Thanks." Cassandra said shortly, knowing that she was in for a lecture.

"What the fuck were you doing walking alone this late at night?" The question was quiet and low, but she could hear the disapproval in it screaming at her.

"I…..I wanted to go back to the party and I knew I could not drive." Cassandra offered weakly, not looking at him until he grasped her chin and made her stare into his blazing eyes. She didn't know that the desire that he sensed was part of his anger, as well as how good she felt pressed against him for those brief moments in the air. "I knew it was not that far, and I….."

"You put yourself out there all over again to get hurt. Were you scared before I rescued you?" Eric questioned, his eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yes. Possibly the most I have ever been other tan right now." Cassandra admitted, staring into the depths of his cerulean blue eyes and trying to find something other than anger in them. Maybe if she just admitted her mistake, they could move on. "It was stupid, and I know that."

"You were being followed by a werewolf back there, and there were others near to him." Eric told her, watching her face carefully as it paled. "If I had not pulled you up when I did, things could be quite different right now."

"A werewolf…you mentioned those on the phone but I was too…wow. Would they have killed me?" Cassandra asked in a hollow voice, her buzz rapidly disappearing as she stared at a plant on her front porch.

"They easily could have. They could have shifted and repeated your last incident whilst wandering alone." Eric's fist clenched at the vivid memory of the assault on her unconscious form, and his eyes blazed again as she glanced up in fear at him. The rage that he had felt when he killed them filled them again, and he dug his nails into his palm and felt blood dripping from it onto the ground. "How much do I have to save you, Cassandra?" His voice was even as he spoke for fear that everything he was holding in would escape him, and frighten her far more than she needed right now. He sensed her high emotion that was jumping all over the place and focused on that, as well as the sweet smell of her arousal. He could not pick up that she had sex, which pleased him, but there was something about the hurt look in her eyes as she turned her back to him and stepped a few feet away that bothered him.

"So don't. Nobody else is going to bother with me, so why should you?" Cassandra said bitterly, and he tilted his head. "I needed someone tonight….I needed Sierra. That is why I was walking, OK?

"Why did you leave if you need her so badly?" Eric asked, putting together that it was likely a going away party for her friend that she had apparently drank too much at. "Why did you not stay there?"

"I don't know. Matt offered to bring me here since I was drunk. We…..argued." Cassandra said slowly, wincing as the shame of her unusual actions filled her. Matt was right in a way….she didn't know herself right then. "I know that is over and she is leaving, and I wanted to see her." Eric's mind raced as he realized he did smell someone on her even if it was not from sex, and something flared inside of him. He hated the idea of another man's lips on hers, touching her, and he felt his fangs extend with the jealousy that filled him. The idea that someone else had aroused her so much bothered him, and he looked at her with intense eyes as she shook her head. "I don't know what I will do without them. I am going to feel so alone."

"I can take you there if you still wish to see her. I can make sure that you're safe." Eric offered, and looked at her house. He would rather see her inside and make sure she stayed there safe and sound, unable to risk herself again.

"I'll just call her. It's been a hard night since I left, and maybe she'll come here." Cassandra murmured, and blinked her wet eyes. She started to walk to her door, and looked back as she felt him behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I will be making sure that you stay here tonight." Eric told her, not leaving her any room to argue in his tone.

"I think I learned my lesson. Again. "

"I am staying. You can show me some of that alleged evidence you speak of regarding things that don't exist." Eric smirked as he spoke, and she could not help but to laugh. He never wanted to see her hurt again, and he watched her smile as she turned to unlock the door.

"Fine. Come inside." Cassandra said, trusting him somehow. She led the way and set her purse down, glancing at him slowly. "I am going to rinse my face off. Have a seat, I guess. I don't have anything to offer you….."

"I fed tonight. A lot." Eric assured her smugly, and she nodded with a frown. If she only knew how he had enjoyed that feeding, and he smiled as he looked around the room and sat down. She was gone for a few minutes and he heard water running in the back room before she reappeared dressed in a simple tee shirt and some small cotton shorts. Her body looked good, and his eyes roved over her hungrily for a moment as he cursed the combination of his need to protect her along with his deep wanting of her.

"I should wear a potato sack around you. I guess I shall learn that." Cassandra said, rolling her eyes as she started to walk back to her room for something else.

"Your virtue is very safe with me, Cassandra." Eric assured her, and she stared at him for a moment. "I told you, I am yours when you are ready, not the other way around."

"Fine." Cassandra said, going to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She sat on her chair and stared at the television for a moment, unsure of what to do. Did they just watch a movie? Her eyes moved to him, sitting on her couch in well fitted jeans and a shirt that showed off everything that he had to offer, and her mind wandered to her hands on Matt's pants as she urged them off. Would Eric turn her down? No. He had made that clear. She felt desire taking over again and sipped the cold water. She could control herself, especially tonight. Being drunk was not an excuse to act like a slut and something she was not.

"You look lost." Eric observed quietly, having picked up on everything in her mind for the last few minutes.

"Weird night." Cassandra shrugged it off, and sighed. She heard the growl again and heard the running behind her. "I was so scared, Eric." Her voice was a whisper, and she bowed her head. "I heard it behind me and tried to run…if you had not come I never could have."

"I knew where you were, Cassandra. I always will." Eric assured her, and she stared at him as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He thought to himself how beautiful she looked with her face free of cosmetics and the look in her green eyes as she smiled at him.

"Call me Cass. That is what all of my friends call me." Cassandra gave him her trust at that moment, and she felt good about it. Friends was a hard thing to imagine, but why not try?

"Cass it is. So why don't you wow me with some of this evidence you claim to have?" Eric teased her lightly, and she looked into his skeptical eyes.

"OK. Just don't make fun of me too badly." Cassandra told him, and pulled out her computer. She went into her file and studied what she had, reliving the memories as she played clips of evps and showed him pictures as she sat beside him on the couch. Things had been so good in the beginning with the group, and she had felt like everything was perfect. Now she was sitting here with a vampire, helpful in his own way while still being intimidating, and any of what else she knew was gone. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek as she listened to a conversation going on between them, and she blinked as she felt a thumb gently wiping her tears away. She looked up at Eric as he studied her intently, remembering his own feelings of loss. He hated remembering them. "So what do you think?" Cassandra asked, and she saw a flash of compassion in his eyes.

"It is difficult to explain, some of these things." Eric said gently, not wanting to make her feel bad. "You cannot do that any longer. Weres are out there, and they might recognize your scent. You are not safe."

"Is that what I saw in New Orleans? A werewolf?" Cassandra asked, and he stroked her cheek again.

"More than likely. Did you see the one tonight?" Eric asked, and she shook her head as he sensed relief inside. She had nothing to compare to for now. He saw the exhaustion in her eyes and she blinked a few times. "You need rest. I will stay until light comes and make sure that you are safe." Cassandra looked at him and nodded as she sat up slowly. He let his gaze travel over her body slowly as she walked ahead of him, and smiled to himself. She crawled into her bed, and he met her eyes. "Want company in there, Cass?" She smiled at the name, and his skin burned at the thoughts that crossed her mind. She wanted him, but she smiled demurely and pulled the covers around her.

"Would you take advantage of a drunk woman that way, Eric? Surely you could have any woman that you wanted much easier." Cassandra mused, feeling that moment between passing out and barely functioning as her eyes fluttered. "Thank you again." She was gone, and he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He wondered what happened that night with her human friend Matt. Rejection had been something he had picked up from her, and Eric thought that perhaps she had tried to seduce Matt and he had turned her away. How could he? Eric did not know what exactly she had done to him, but that body alone pressed up against his would be hard to push away. He had had trouble letting her go after their landing with the way she had molded her hot form against his. She had done it so easily, and he wondered of she felt how hard he was through his clothing. He could imagine the taste of her full lips against his, parting for him so he could taste her eager mouth, and he hardened again as he cursed. His mind wandered to her ample breasts, and he had watched as they pressed against her shirt freely, just making out their shape as he did.

I will have you someday, Cass." Eric promised her quietly, knowing that he didn't want to lose her. He also knew that she wanted him from her thoughts that night. Any other human and he would not have cared, but she was going to be kept safe. As if on cue, Cassandra stirred and moaned his name softly, and he watched as a smile passed over her face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So if you read the previous version, do you like this better? Let me know!


	8. Welcome Tomorrow

Thanks for the adds and stuff on the 'new' version! Appreciate it all!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra woke up the next morning to her phone ringing in the living room, and she blinked slowly in the sun shining through her window and cracked blinds. "Goddamn blinds." Cassandra muttered, feeling the pain in her head immediately. Too much alcohol. The memories of the night filled her mind slowly, and she winced again at the memory of her poorly attempting to sleep with Matt. She laughed humourlessly, realizing that she would feel like a complete slut if she had now. She then moved to the lonely walk and the fear she had felt when she knew that she was being followed by something. The sadness of the party and the fear of the near attack combined, and she struggled to breathe. She could have been killed at one of her worst moments, had it not been for Eric. He had been insanely angry with her, and she hated the rage in his eyes and voice, but he had softened and remained there to keep her safe and sound. He had seemed to care. Cassandra giggled as she thought about how good he had looked, and wished she had attempted to sleep with him as she sat up and slid her bare feet to the hardwood floor of her bedroom. It was clear that he would in the future if she chose to. Cassandra walked weakly into the living room, needing a vitamin water badly, and she grabbed her phone in the process from her purse. "Yeah." Cassandra said tonelessly, focused on the cold drink that would ease her stomach.

"Hey, girl. Where did you disappear to?" Sierra greeted her, sounding a bit gravelly herself.

Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to take care of your voice as a singer, Sierra?" Her voice sounded bitter and she winced.

"Somebody is sensitive today. What the fuck?" Sierra shot back, and tears filled Cassandra's eyes. "I was worried about you. So sorry."

"No, I am. Shit. I am just hung over, sweetie." Cassandra instantly apologized, and leaned against the counter. "I was wasted last night and Matt brought me back here."

"Matt? He had compassion?" Sierra asked, and Cassandra almost choked on her drink. "Did you guys talk? Make out? What?"

"We argued." Cassandra said after a long moment, debating what to say. "He is an asshole, Sierra."

"He took you there….that has to mean something." Sierra said hopefully, and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"He dropped a real bombshell too. She is knocked up." Cassandra said, remembering the empty look in his eyes as he said it.

"Shit! What an idiot." Sierra said, and Cassandra nodded in agreement. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It is really whatever now. I sent him away when she texted him and just went in the house to sleep." There was no way she would ever confess what had happened. Sierra knew ghosts but werewolves were a lot to think about, as well as the mystery creature at the cemetery that Eric was hiding from her.

"So I know we both feel like garbage today, but can we do dinner? I want to spend time with just you, since last night was crowded and crazy." Sierra asked her, and Cassandra smiled. She could always handle more time with her best friend.

"Sure, Sierra. Your choice and my treat." Cassandra offered, and they settled on a place. She hung up and rested as she watched a movie on TV and replenished herself with lots of fluids and some more sleep in her chair. Everything crossed her mind a few times, including how it had felt to have Eric so close to her in the air. She had never felt so scared and so safe at the same time before, nor turned on. The dream she had after she fell asleep had been one of the hottest she had yet, and she blushed in her near doze as she realized he might have been aware of it. She didn't know how long he had stayed after she fell asleep, but her door was safely locked when she had checked it in the morning. Sierra opened one eye lazily and set her alarm for a little while later so she could get ready.

Cassandra left the house in a fitted pink tank top and black skirt, with comfortable sandals. She drove to get her friend and they went to a great seafood place to spend some time together. Sierra trashed Matt and his new life, and Cassandra could not help but to giggle as she listened. "Are you sure nothing happened? You have a look in your eyes." Sierra noted, looking closely at her.

"Ummmm, we did kiss." Cassandra finally admitted, and looked at the table.

"Who started that?" Sierra asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably both of us. I don't remember the details, but it ended and he took off. I didn't want to sleep with that player." Cassandra lied slightly, and shook her head. "I was a little wasted and a little sad. Whatever."

"I'll bet he didn't think so, but I guess it is good that he left and went home to preggo. Their kid is going to be a mess!"

"Agreed." Cassandra said, sipping her soda. They continued to eat and then Sierra eyed the mall that the place was located near.

"I would love some boots to go with something I am taking on tour. Wanna shop for just a little bit?" She knew that Cassandra was not a huge fan of the mall, and she pleaded with her big eyes as she gazed at her best friend.

"Fine. For you." Cassandra grumbled with a smile, and they headed in. Cassandra watched as Sierra tried some on, and her eyes lifted to look into the main part of the mall as she noticed a blond woman leaving a very high end store. It was the female vampire and her blue eyes met Cassandra's green ones as she let out a low gasp. Pam….that was her name. Pam smiled a cunning smile and walked over to the store that they were in, and Cassandra eyed Sierra slowly as she wondered what was about to happen.

"Well, well. If it isn't the girl with the bright green eyes?" Pam said in her drawn out way, and Sierra looked up at the voice. Her accent was not exactly Shreveport, but a little of something else. "Shopping tonight?" She eyed a pair of hot pink shoes and traced the endless and thin heel with one perfectly manicured pink fingernail. "These would look good on you, Cassandra. They would look even better on me." Her eyes took in the girl, and looked her up and down. "Planning on a night out this evening after you have completed your time here?" She picked a box of the shoes out quickly as she asked, and tucked them under her arm.

"We had not thought about it. Why?" Cassandra asked, and Pam looked down at her comfortable sandals with a smirk.

"You should come and dance tonight." Pam told her, raising an eyebrow. "Size 8 correct?"

"How did you know?" Cassandra asked, and her mouth fell open.

"I have bought shoes for a few women in my time. Call it experience." Pam told her, and directed her gaze back on Cassandra as she picked out another box. "Wear them to the bar tonight. I am certain Eric would like you in them." She was certain that this girl had something to do with their kill, and she wanted to know just why. Had those men hurt her? Why did her maker even care?

"I cannot take shoes that cost that from you." Cassandra said, eyeing the sign above them that showed they were one hundred and fifty dollars.

"They are from Eric, not me personally. I am using his credit card this evening. He will love them. And trust me when I tell you I have payed much more than this for a good pair of shoes." Pam assured her, and headed to the counter.

"Should I tell her I like these boots?" Sierra said in a low voice, and laughed softly as the vampire looked back and took her in with a calculating gaze. "Shit."

"Here you are, Cassandra. Do drop by tonight and show them of to us." Pam urged her, and handed her the bag. She winked at the girls and left, and Sierra stared at Cassandra. Pam smiled as she left at their faces, and realized that she did not hate Cassandra like she did many breathers. She was gorgeous, though a bit reserved and Eric's now.

"Explain now." Sierra said, and Cassandra blinked at her.

"I wish I could." Cassandra said slowly, staring at the bag in his hand. Had Eric asked Pam to do that? He hadn't, but Pam knew her maker and was positive that her would have no issue with it. Her liked his pets in nice things and looking their best, and Pam assumed she was a pet. "Whatever the case, I have new shoes. Not that I wear this kind too often." She looked at Sierra and shrugged.

"Too bad my boots weren't covered. They are still one hundred on sale, but I need them." Sierra groaned, and stood up. She took them off and boxed them and carried them to the counter. She grinned when the woman informed her that they were payed for, and Sierra glanced back at Cassandra. "I like her." The girls left and Sierra ran a few more errands and they walked to the car. "Should we go?" Sierra asked, and Cassandra looked at her. "Obviously, it won't be wild or anything, but we can have a drink or two and relax."

"We could do that at your house or my house." Cassandra replied, unsure. Eric had been great the night before, but she didn't want to come across as one of those pathetic women that stalked him at his bar.

"He or she got us shoes, Cass. We could at least tell them thank you." Sierra argued, and Cassandra rolled her eyes. If Sierra was not going off on tour, she would not get away with so much, but she was. Cassandra would have plenty of quiet nights at home very soon.

"Fine. You win." Cassandra told her, sticking her tongue out as they reached the car. Sierra chirped and kissed her cheek, and Cassandra could not help but to laugh. They drove to the bar and parked and Sierra took Cassandra's bag from the back seat. "Should I wear those?"

"They are very hot. That vamp has style." Sierra said, and pulled them out. Cassandra sighed and stuck her feet out to slide them on, and found them surprisingly bearable. They matched her shirt perfectly, and Cassandra shook her head. They got out of the car and stood in the small line, and Pam eyed Cassandra slowly from her eyes to her feet and smiled approvingly.

"I knew they suited you." Pam told her, and Cassandra looked at her thigh high vinyl boots.

"Where are yours? Not that I want to copy you…"

"They would not match my outfit." Pam said dryly, and Cassandra tilted her head as she took in the red shorts and black lace shirt that left little to the imagination. "I save things like that for my days off." Pam had been in a pink suit at the mall with black heels, and looked just as good in that as she did what she was wearing now.

"Thanks, I guess. I don't know what to say." Cassandra murmured, and Pam smiled.

"I could think of better forms of a thank you, but that'll do. Save them for Eric." Pam suggested, and Cassandra eyed her.

"I won't be shy about it. Thanks so much." Sierra stepped in, her face brightening as Pam glanced at her. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all." Pam assured her, and glanced inside. "He is in there."

The girls walked in and the crowd was growing quickly, and Cassandra glanced around as the vampires and humans mingled together in their usual lustful way. She followed Sierra to the bar, where they ordered some drinks and found a table to sit at and watch everybody and talk. Eric was not on the stage, and Cassandra found herself glancing that way every so often. She sighed unknowingly a few times afterward, and Sierra cocked an eyebrow at her. "Anxious to see him?"

"No, of course not." Cassandra quickly defended herself, but the blush that spread over her cheeks betrayed her denial. Sierra had no idea of the behavior Eric was driving her to.

"I can't blame you. Look at him!" Sierra told her, and Cassandra smiled weakly at her. "If you decide to let loose for a change while I am gone, I would expect you to do so with him."

"Oh Sierra. I don't think that'll happen." Cassandra said, laughing softly. She met Eric's eyes as he walked into the main room, and his eyes took her in hungrily. She blushed and fiddled with her drink as she found herself unable to look away, and Sierra glanced over her shoulder to see who she was looking at.

"Wow." Sierra noted, sipping her drink slowly. She had no desire to do what she did to herself last night. It was plain to see that the vampire wanted her friend, and that her friend was at the very least a little smitten. Sierra wondered what was between them and Cassandra glanced down at the table, and then the music changed to a song both girls loved. "We have to!" Sierra told her, and pulled Cassandra out of the booth. Eric had made his way to the throne, and he watched with interest as Cassandra hugged her friend and started to move to the beat of the song. This must be the one she longed to see last night. His eyes slid down her body as her eyes passed over him, and he looked at the shoes on her feet. He grinned and made a note to say something to his progeny, only partially negative and that was just to tease. Cassandra's legs looked amazing with the heels on, and he felt the unwelcome rush of want pass over him, wearing of not being able to have her. He watched as Cassandra smiled a bittersweet smile at Sierra and twirled around, unknowingly catching the eyes of other vampires that knew she was his. They would never have her. She cast him a long glance as she turned his way again, and it showed everything they had been through thus far.

Cassandra let the gravity of the previous night hit her for a moment as she looked up at him, and his eyes showed her that he felt it. She could have died twice had it not been for him, and he had always helped her easily. It had always come with some reprimanding Eric style, but she had put herself in bad situations both times. Nobody would ever know of those times but them, and she stared at him as she moved slowly. He would be there for her when her best friend was gone, some way or another. She felt a wave of lust pass over her and she blushed as she dipped her face back down, smiling to herself. "See anything you like?" Pam asked at his shoulder, and he cast her an amused look.

"Do any shopping recently, Pamela?" Eric asked, using the full name to give her a hard time.

"Well I was there and saw those two, and I thought it would be a gesture." Pam said, a glint in her eyes. "You like your pets to have nice things. Always have."

"Who said she is my pet?" Eric mused, his eyes still on her as she giggled at something Sierra said to her. Cassandra glanced his way and her eyes darted between him and Pam before she smiled a small smile.

"She wants to be. You want her to be as well." Pam told him, and he gazed over the bar with a thoughtful gaze. "If you want to pass her up, I will gladly-"

"That will be enough, Pam." Eric cut her off quickly, and she smirked and wandered down and through the crowd, drawing a lot of looks. He let his stare fall on Cassandra again, and she met it with her own as the song ended. He watched as she touched Sierra's arm and walked up towards him, her legs looking long and lean in the heels as she stood before him. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" Eric asked her, and she bit her lip.

"How long did you watch over me last night?" Cassandra asked him curiously, sitting down in the chair beside him and turning his way. Her eyes were wide and warm and he took it all in and let it wash over him as he stared back at her.

"Until the light forced me home. You sleep restlessly, Cassandra." Eric told her, and she looked down at the floor.

"I still dream about the…the house sometimes. My parents. Last night." Cassandra explained briefly, and he focused on the mention of her parents. "You." Her last words were spoken low and he leaned closer to her. Her eyes lifted and met his again, and showed a wide range of emotions. "I think that is almost why I kept myself so busy at night for the last few years. I didn't want to dream."

"Did I help that or hinder it with my blood?" Eric asked her, and she pressed her lips together for a long moment.

"At least they are good despite being a bit torturous." Cassandra said slowly, and he slid a hand on her leg and just above her knee slowly. She jumped and glanced down at it, and he stroked her skin gently with his fingertips. His touch sent sparks up and down her skin and she struggled to breathe. Her heart beat faster and she could feel desire taking over, and she blinked slowly. His eyes showed her how much the simple touch affected him as well, and she stared at him. She had thought that Matt had affected her the night before, but this was something completely different and powerful. "Am I feeling this only because of your blood? "

"Not just that." Eric assured her, his eyes darkening as he struggled not to pull her into the throne with him to ravage her.

"Can you come and see me later after you close?" Cassandra asked him, and blinked. "I need some time to think, and I want to spend time with Sierra. I'll be alone really soon."

"You will never be alone." Eric told her, sliding his hand up to lace their fingers together. She smiled at him and brought the hand up to kiss it gently. His skin was cool to the touch and she marveled in how it felt. "I will see you later." Cassandra nodded and left the stage slowly, glancing back at him as she felt her body slowly calming down. If a simple touch of his hand could make her heart pound so much, what would a kiss do? Or more? She returned to Sierra for a few moments of teasing and interested curiosity, and they went back to the house that she shared with Blake after the night at the bar ended. Had it not been for her alarm on her cell phone, she would have slept through the time that she normally got up for work after she fell asleep on their couch.

Cassandra drove to her house in a panic, and realized that she had asked Eric to come over. She had thought about him all night and the way he made her feel, and had planned on being there. Cassandra imagined the way he had felt to find her home empty and she sighed regretfully. There was no doubt that he could have and likely did find her, but he had respectfully left her friend's house peaceful. She pulled into her driveway and got out, stopped only by the bouquet of red roses on her porch, wrapped beautifully in shimmering black paper. _Tomorrow night_ was written on a card as she slid it out of a small envelope in perfect writing, and she shook her head. If this was anger, she needed more of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews please! Let me know what you think!


	9. I Need You Now

So I had a computer issue and a serious creativity issue, and it took awhile to get here. I am still not madly in love with this chapter, but it is what is it. Reviews please? I want to know what you guys think!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra could not regret the time spent with Sierra and Blake, but a part of her did wonder what it would have been like to spend time with Eric again as she drove hurriedly to work. She had barely gotten a shower in, and her hair was pulled up and she wore no make up. She knew that she was tired and probably looked it, but the thought went away as she thought of the roses that were displayed on her kitchen counter with a smile. Everything about Eric made her heart pound, even the mere thought of him. The feeling of just his hand on her last night had made her feel emotions that she did not know she was even capable of. Cassandra had dated here and there, and was by no means innocent and virginal obviously, but he made her feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush. It was exhilarating and annoying all at once. Cassandra cursed as she saw the clock, and parked her car in the lot and dashed into the front door of the building. "Somebody looks like they had a late night." Arlene teased her, winking as Cassandra smiled at the floor. "Who is he?"

"What? Oh no…..nothing like that. I spent the night at my friend's house last night. Remember I told you about her-the one that is going on tour?" Cassandra said, and realized that she would be leaving that day. She had pushed it out of her mind for the morning, and she blinked as her eyes stung. There had been crying last night, and she shook her head. Not there.

"Oh, honey. Is that today?" Arlene asked, seeing the sadness in Cassandra's face.

"Uh huh."

"Well, what about that guy you always used to hang out with?" Arlene asked, as they teamed up to clean the front together for the breakfast rush.

"He's been busy." Cassandra said shortly, and Arlene gave her a sympathetic look. She knew that Cassandra had lost her parents and would never forget the day that she got the call at work. Cassandra had crumpled right into Arlene's arms as she sobbed, and it was too vivid of a memory as Arlene looked at her face.

"We'll keep you busy." Arlene promised her, and Cassandra gave her a wan smile. They finished up and opened the doors, and began to help the customers that trickled in. Cassandra smiled and talked to everybody, but her mind kept going back to Sierra and Eric, sadness and attraction. She was cleaning up after the first rush, and dropped off some dishes, passing her boss's office. He hung up the phone and sighed, and she paused to look in.

"Jill cannot make it tonight. Her son's sick again. That kid is never well, it seems." He spoke to Cassandra with an annoyed voice, and she tilted her head.

"What time is her shift?" Cassandra asked, realizing that she could keep busy that way.

"Eight to midnight." Bo told her, and looked at her. "Why? You don't do nights."

"Ummm, well, things have changed, I'll cover her shift." Cassandra, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I won't overdo it."

"Thanks, Cassie." Bob told her, and she smiled and returned to the front. It was late morning now, and she gazed out of the windows at the sun as she yawned. A van pulled up, and she smiled as a perky Sierra jumped out and ran inside.

"Hey, Cass. Wanted to say bye again." Sierra told her, and grabbed her in a tight hug. Cassandra hugged her back and closed her eyes as she memorized the feeling. Sierra's hugs were the best.

"I want you to rock out on those stages, Sierra. Make me proud." Cassandra said, the tears hitting her as she spoke the last words. "I am going to miss you so much."

"I would take you with if you did not insist on working." Sierra teased her through her own tears. "We will keep in touch and I will be home before you know it. I promise." She pulled away and stared at her friend. "Kick Matt's lame ass for me?" Cassandra laughed and wiped at her eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Give that vamp a chance too." Sierra urged her, and Cassandra smiled slightly. "He seems to dig you and you need that." Sierra had no idea what all Eric had done for her, and Cassandra felt a fresh rush of tears slide down her cheeks. Sierra glanced back at Blake who was smiling at the exchange, and bit her lip. "I have to hit the road, Cass. Can we get some coffees?"

"Come on." Cassandra told her, and made them four coffees for the road. She snuck in some food for the always eating Blake, and handed everything to Sierra with a forced smile. "I love you, Sierra."

"Love you more." Sierra said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She stared at her friend before running out of the door, and Blake waved at Cassandra as his girlfriend ducked into the van. She waved back, and watched as they pulled away. Something inside of her left with them and she stared at the now empty parking lot. She sighed and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, and compose herself after a few more tears, and grabbed a rare soda as she took a quick break.

"Are you going to be okay? You girls are so sweet together." Arlene told her, and Cassandra nodded. "She will be home for you."

"It is a great chance for her. She needs to go." Cassandra said, knowing it deep down but still hating it. The lunch crowd came in and she started to help them, ignoring the looks she got from a few over curious eyes. She didn't see Matt come in with his work group, and she sighed in relief as her shift ended. She would certainly cry even mentioning Sierra to him, if they even spoke. The awkward feeling from when he left her house hit her again, and she shuddered as she reached her car in the warm sun. She felt so pathetic every time she thought about it. Cassandra turned on her Ipod loud for the short ride home and walked into her house with a long yawn. She worked again in hours, and she decided to nap. The house seemed so quiet and empty, and she tossed and turned for awhile before falling into a restless sleep. Eric made his way into her dreams, and she woke up gasping and turned on right as they were coming together in her dream. "You asshole vampire." Cassandra murmured, moving to her back and taking a deep breath. It hurt how badly she wanted him after these dreams, and she moved her knees up as she slid a hand over her stomach. It would be so easy to take care of it right there and then, and the hand slid lower as she sighed wearily.

The shift ended up going until two am that night, and she stumbled to her car and to go home. Cassandra realized that Eric was probably going to stop by again and she rolled her eyes. Though tired, she had put her name up on the community board to take over any shifts that someone needed her to, and another waitress had jumped at the chance. Linda had three kids on her own, and they all had various activities going on that her parents paid for. Cassandra liked being busy, so she took four more that week alone. She pulled her tips out in the car to shove them into her purse and glanced up to see something disappear into the trees. Her hair stood up in her neck, and she started the car and drove home. It was dark and quiet there by all appearances, but she rushed inside and locked the door every way that she could. Her phone beeped as she pulled it out of her purse and turned it on, and she dropped her purse on the table and headed for her bedroom as it finished the process. There were a few texts from Sierra about their first performance and demanding where she was, and she finished by asking how good Eric had been in bed. Cassandra laughed weakly, and sent her back a text telling her that she was working. She collapsed into bed after she took off her shirt and shorts, and fell asleep within moments. She was too tired to even be concerned at that point, and she vowed to speak to Eric the next day.

Eric closed the bar and headed to his car, driving away from his house. He pulled into Cassandra's driveway and saw that her car was there, but the house was dark. He had stopped by before work, but she had not been there either. Pam could tell that he was distracted by the way he was acting, and she fully expected him to not be at the bar as much anytime. Eric got out of his car and went to knock on the door, but thought better of it. She might be sleeping. He remembered the night that she had been at the bar, and the way her lips felt on his skin, and felt desire surge through him. "Where have you been?" Eric asked the empty night, sighing and walking towards his car.

_Cassandra was walking through a forest slowly, taking in the night air as she breathed softly. Something told her to be scared, but she pushed it away as the wind blew her hair softly in the breeze with a smile. Cassandra opened her eyes and saw the cemetery ahead of her, and walked towards it with a faster pace. "Cassandra." She heard a voice calling her name, and she tried to pinpoint the familiar voice as she looked around._

_"Eric?" Cassandra asked softly, looking around as the darkness seemed to deepen everywhere her eyes passed over._

_"Cassandra. Wait for me." Eric pleaded, and she felt ice cold fear pass through her veins. She turned around slowly, and saw the glowing red eyes in the pitch black behind her._

_"Eric!" Her scream echoed through the trees as she started to run, and she heard the footsteps start behind her. "Please help me." Something hit her back and she fell to the ground, and struggled to get away as a heavy body pinned her down. Warm breath hit her neck and she sobbed as she tried to move, and she heard the growl in her ear. "Eric!_"

"Cassandra! Open this door!" She sat up screaming his name, and it took her a moment to hear his voice at her door, urgently calling to her. She blinked and listened for a moment, hearing it again, and she looked down at her panties. Cassandra took a deep breath and pulled on a robe, stumbling to the door. As soon as she opened it, he was inside and staring at her. "Why were you calling me? Why were you so scared?"

"Bad dream. What are you doing here at…..three in the morning?" Cassandra asked, her eyes fuzzy from sleep. He held her by the shoulders as she swayed slightly, and looked closely at her. It was apparent that she was stressed and tired, and Eric wondered what was bothering her.

"I was checking on you. You were not here last night, nor this evening. I was concerned, since I felt so much emotion from you the last days." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am too tired to deal with this right now. I need to sleep." Cassandra muttered, trying to turn away before he saw the tears that filled her eyes again. He caught her arm and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb as he looked intently at her.

"You're so sad." Eric noted softly, and she nodded as the emotions took her over again. "Did she leave today?" Another nod, accompanied with a small sob, and he felt her slide her arms over his waist and lean into him gently. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as she cried against him, stroking it gently to soothe her. Her body was so warm, and his reacted to it as he took in her feeling of hopelessness. She was scared and sad, and he kissed her head as she let it all out. Eric knew that a large part of him wanted to feed at the very least at that moment if not more, but he stayed composed and just stroked her hair and body as he pulled her into a close embrace. Cassandra eventually calmed down, and pulled away to look up at him with an embarrassed blush.

"I'm sorry. I just held it in a lot today at work and it kind of took me over." Her hands slowly dropped away from him, despite her desire to let them wander further. Even in her strong emotional moment, she was a normal female that knew what it was to want him. His shirt was wet with her tears, and she looked at the clingy tee regretfully. "Your shirt….."

"It is just clothing." Eric said, his eyes wandering from her face to the little clothing that she wore. "What was your dream?"

Cassandra heard the growl again in her mind, and shivered slightly. "I was being chased through the woods at night. I heard you calling me in it. I'm sorry…I guess I was screaming out loud."

"I would have felt your fear had I not heard it." Eric assured her, and she looked at him with shimmering eyes. "What was chasing you?"

"I saw red eyes and then I was knocked to the ground. Nothing else. It was very dark." Cassandra said, and watched as his eyes took on a worried look as he gazed up at her ceiling. "It was just a dream, right?" He looked back at her and unconsciously stroked her hair as his gaze turned thoughtful. "I was shaken up from tonight probably."

"What happened?" Eric demanded quietly, and she shrugged.

"I saw something move into the woods at work when I left tonight. I don't really know what it was as I looked over too late, so it might be nothing." Cassandra said slowly, and he looked angry for a moment.

"Why were you working tonight?"

"I took on some shifts for co workers. I figured I could keep busy that way." Cassandra told him, and he have her a stern look.

"Do you need the money? Is that why you insist on burning yourself out?" Eric asked her, and she stepped back away from him.

"No, I just want to keep busy." Cassandra told him defensively, and he sighed in frustration.

"I warn you about safety time and time again, yet you put yourself out there." Eric said, almost more to himself. "I want access to this house, Cassandra."

"A key, you mean? I don't think we are that serious." Cassandra told him sarcastically, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I will keep you safe every way that I can. If you insist on working all hours of the night, I need to take care of you. I need to be able to be here if you need help with anything." Eric was firm and left no room to argue, and she stared at him as he looked right back at her. He was trying to hold his composure together, but he was getting more and more concerned for this frail looking girl before him. She had no sense to keep herself strong at all, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Your other options are for me to get in here any way I see fit if needed, or you stay at my residence and be safe there."

"I am not leaving my home." Cassandra told him in a resigned voice, and he knew that he had worn her down. She walked into the kitchen and he heard a drawer opening, and it was then that she glanced up and saw the roses. She smiled to herself and grabbed the extra key to her front door, and walked back to him with a rueful smile on her face. "You're not going to come barging in her any old time you want, are you?"

"Would I be interrupting something if I did?" Eric asked, his eyes very curious, and she frowned.

"No, not really." Cassandra replied, and looked down. She looked back up slowly and reached out to touch his arm. "Thanks for the roses, Eric. They were beautiful."

"I would have preferred to give them to you in person." Eric told her, and she met his intense gaze.

"I stayed with Sierra and Blake that night. We were up being sappy, and you would have hated it. Unlike tonight when you loved every moment, right?" Cassandra joked, and he watched her face as she slid her hand down to lace her fingers with his. "Thank you for letting me get it out…..again. It has been a day."

"Do you work tomorrow?" Eric asked her, and she sighed.

"Two shifts." His face showed his disapproval, but she shook her head at him. "Can you stay with me until it is light? I am a little scared to sleep alone after that."

"Of course." Eric agreed, and she smiled and pulled him to her room. She disappeared into her big closet and came back out with a tank top and shorts on, and sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Am I a tease if I ask you to hold me?" Cassandra asked, and he knew the answer was yes. But he shook his head, and she laughed and crawled back into bed. He moved behind her, molding his body to hers as he slid his arm around her stomach and stroked her skin through the shirt. He kissed her hair and she leaned back slowly as she let out a breath. His lips moved to her neck instinctively as he slid her hair to the side, and she felt his teeth and she gasped. "Do you want to bite me?" He did, desperately, but he pulled away and stared at her.

"You smell very good." Eric told her, and she stared forward at the wall. "Nobody would know. I can hide marks." He pressed his lips to her skin and she shivered. "I can make you feel better with mine as well. Do you want more blood?"

"What…..so those dreams can get worse?" Cassandra asked in a sleepy voice, and he dropped her hair and pulled her close. She drifted off to sleep in his arms and he memorized her scent and basked in her heat until he reluctantly pulled away from her. She looked tense in her sleep even then, and he left the house slowly to return to his dark home. She was going to wear herself down far too much working so hard, and he wished that she was not so stubborn. She was also in danger and putting herself out there for it. He locked her house and drove home hurriedly, and was safe in the dark in the nick of time. This girl was changing him, little by little, and he sighed as he felt sadness in her dreams. He just wanted to make her happy, and vowed to before he drifted off himself.

Cassandra woke up exhausted the next day, and groaned as she drove to work. The only thing that made her smile was the memory of being in Eric's cool arms, and she remembered the feeling of his lips and teeth on her neck. It had excited her more than she would admit, and she wondered if the time would come when she would allow him to bite her and to touch her. She parked and walked inside, starting on her first coffee right away. She got through the first shift with a lot of yawning and even a nap on her break, and she grimaced when Matt walked in with a friend. That first awkward glance was rough, and she dealt with his table without making any eye contact or saying anything more than she needed to say. He did the same, and it hurt her as she walked around and took care of other customers. They had been so close at one time, and it had been so easy. The innocent crushes they used to have were nothing to her now compared to the fact that they were not even speaking. She felt stupid for coming onto him that night, and she sighed deeply as she refilled an iced tea. She heard Kirk congratulate him on moving Laura into his place, and closed her eyes as she filled a soda. "Fuck me running." Cassandra whispered, feeling her hand get wet as it spilled over the edge of the glass. "Damn it." She cleaned up and brought it to the table with a fake smile, and glanced over as Matt stood up. His eyes rested on her regretfully, and she stared at him for a moment before looking down. He walked out quietly and she wiped down the table, glancing up to watch him pull away. Cassandra allowed herself the time to be bitter again towards Matt, and scowled as she parked her car in her driveway. She got out and returned to her bed for a nap, getting up and showering before her next shift. She still felt tired, but this was good. This was keeping her busy and distracted, and her mind off if what she was missing. She knew that Eric wanted to see her, but he owned a business and was not free at night either, so what harm could it do? She parked and went in, grinning at the night crew as she started her shift. It ran a little late just like before, and she grabbed a large cup of coffee to go on the way out to her car, looking warily around at the quiet surroundings. There was no movement at all, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she sipped the hot liquid before she set it on her car to unlock the door.

The howl made her freeze as it echoed through the night, too hard to tell if it was close or far. She shivered and got inside quickly, starting the car and going home. She went into her house just as quickly, and locked the door, sighing to herself. When had it gone from a little ghost hunting to this? She had never felt so shaky before, and she walked in and set her purse down on the shelf near the door. Cassandra sat down with the coffee and took a few deep breaths as she thought about everything. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she thought back to the look on Matt's face earlier as well as Sierra's departure. She thought about her confusing feelings towards Eric, and the way she had changed since meeting him. She would have never been so aggressive before his blood has forced such erotic dreams into her life, and in the past had been even a little shy. Finally, she remembered the way that she had felt waking up on the cold floor, hurting and bloody. A sob caught in her throat as she took a breath, and she leaned her face into her hands. She wanted to hate Eric, but he had stepped up that night and saved her life, as well as after that. Cassandra wondered if he would ever not be a part of her life, and if she would ever be safe. She let the emotions out with relief as she cried, and only paused when she heard a knock at the door.


	10. Push and Pull

Here is another chapter for everybody! Enjoy and review if you so kindly would….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before when she heard a knock at her door at midnight, Cassandra would know it was a friend and not hesitate to open her door. This time she jumped and fought to calm her heart down as it threatened to pound right out of her chest. One glance at the window above her large door made her realize that the light she had switched on was easily seen, and she sighed. 'Cass?" It was John's voice, and she breathed out in relief. "I just left the diner and they said you just ended a shift. I thought I would drop by."

"John." Cassandra said slowly, stepping forward and unlocking the front door. "Hey there." He was standing on her porch with his blonde fiancée, and she smiled weakly at him

"Hi. It's been a little while and I thought we'd stop by. Did you switch to the night shift?" John asked her, and she opened the screen door to let them in.

"The place is messy…sorry. I have been working the opening shift and covering a few nights here and there. I have only been sleeping here and have had no time to pick up." Cassandra told them, gesturing around her cluttered living room.

"Double shifts? Why?" John asked her, and she glanced into his curious brown eyes.

"Keeping busy, I suppose." Cassandra replied, and shrugged. They had always gotten along, as she did with Lisa, but they were never that close on their own. "People needed the coverage too."

"So are you done with the group? Just because Sierra took off for a little while?" John asked her, sitting down on her couch as he pushed aside a shirt. He held his girlfriend's hand, and she stared at him.

"Partially, but Matt also started the group with me and he has not made any contact with me either. It just seemed futile." Cassandra said, looking between him and her floor. She felt bad after having been so into it for the last few years.

"Yeah, Matt has been…busy. I suppose you've heard about Laura?" John said, looking at her with an uncomfortable glance.

"He told me the night of Sierra's party." Cassandra replied shortly, and uneasiness showed in his face. _He told me after I attempted to seduce him_ _into my house to distract me, and left me standing outside alone_. Cassandra shook her head slowly and tried to smile. She would never say that to him. "I am not totally out, but I just needed some time."

"True. You are so close to Sierra and he did help a lot." John admitted, smiling at his fiancée. "I guess that is fair. Jess and I have been working on our own wedding plans anyway. It is in six months. I want you there."

"I would not miss it." Cassandra assured him, smiling at the two of them so obviously in love. "Is Matt getting married as well?"

"He is adjusting, to be honest. It was a surprise to him." John said, looking at Cassandra. "He is starting to be happy about the baby, but it is not quite what he wanted at this time in his life."

"Maybe he should use something to prevent it." Cassandra said sarcastically, and John stared at her incredulously. "Shit. I'm sorry. He is your friend. I guess he told me on a bad night, that's all."

"I won't argue that. You were pretty drunk and upset. I hoped that you guys would figure shit out when he took you home." John murmured, and smirked. "I half expected him to hook up with you. You have had it for each other off and on for a few years."

"I guess that does not matter now." Cassandra said, dipping her head forward to run her fingers over a non existent itch on the back of her neck to hide the blush that covered her cheeks.

"I guess not." John agreed as she took a slow breath and looked back up. They chatted awhile longer, with Jess finally chiming in, and then they stood to leave. "Keep in touch, Cass. Get some rest too. You look beat."

"Yeah. I will do that." Cassandra promised him, and watched as they walked to their car. She closed her door and leaned against it, sighing as she went over the conversation.

"Not what you expected?" Eric's voice came from the hallway, and she jumped again.

"What the fuck, Eric? I didn't think you were going to use the key so freely." Cassandra said, after she had regained her composure and managed a glare at him. She cursed the desire that the eye contact caused her, and went to sit down on the couch again.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." Eric told her, and moved to sit beside her. He sensed her stress and stared at her as her face dropped into her hands.

"Why were you in my bedroom?" Cassandra asked, her voice resigned and calm.

"I had to do something." Eric said, and she gave him a sideways curious gaze. "It smells like you. I can sense you everywhere in there, Cassandra."

"Trying to get into my bed again?" Cassandra asked him, and he thought to himself how he would eagerly be in her bed, inside her, every chance that he got. He pushed that aside as he focused on her, and reached out to stroke her hair.

"If it makes you rest, of course. You look fucking exhausted." Eric's voice was displeased, and she turned her head to look at him. He was tired of seeing her with the circles under her eyes, and the dull look in her beautiful eyes. "Stop doing this to yourself. Stop pushing yourself so hard." He thought of his reason for being there, and a smile curved at the corner of his lips. "Take tomorrow off. Go to dinner with me."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Cassandra asked, her voice dubious as she continued to stare at him.

"I do know how to court a woman, despite the fact that I rarely do so." Eric assured her, cupping his hand tighter into her hair. "Are you saying yes, Cassandra?"

"I…uh…I guess that I am." Cassandra stammered, and he smirked at her.

"Do I need to call your boss and explain that you won't be working tomorrow?" Eric asked her, and she laughed weakly.

"I already have it off. He threatened to fire me if I didn't take it."

"That is not a bad idea." Eric said agreeably, and she shook her head. "Is it the money, Cassandra?"

"No. I like the fact that my tip jar in the kitchen is full right now, but no. I like working. I like being with my co workers and I enjoy being busy." Cassandra explained to him, and slid her hand up to meet his in her hair. "I just don't know what to do about the rest of my life right now. There is so much uncertainty." Their fingers laced together and she sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you in it." She met his gaze, and saw her words mirrored in his bright blue eyes. "What are we doing tomorrow night?"

"I told you. We are going to dinner. I want to watch you eat good food and watch the colour come back into your face again. I want to see your eyes burn green again." Eric told her, and she turned to face him with her knees curled in front of her.

"Ummm, how nice is this place? My wardrobe is kind of limited, but I could go shopping." Eric struck her as the kind of vampire to go to only five star places on any dates he has, and her clothes were not five star. Her eyes swept over his black slacks and tight tee now, noting how even they were nicer than anything that she wore.

"I think you will find something that will suit you in your closet." Eric assured her, and she grinned. "I won't allow you to look until tomorrow."

"How do you plan on preventing that?" Cassandra asked him, and he met her eyes with his own darkening blue ones.

"I am staying here with you tonight." Eric told her, and she pressed her lips together. "I will do that every chance I can to keep you safe." He pulled her towards him slowly, lifting her to her knees as she gasped with the movement. She ended up on his lap and she stared at him as she felt him pull her firmly against him. "I cannot do that and not touch you, Cassandra." He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, and she felt the rush of heat through her body. She slid her hands around his neck and trembled as the electricity shot through her. No kiss had felt like this before and she whimpered as he dipped in for another one. Eric wanted to throw her back on the couch and bury himself inside of her so deeply he may never come back out, but he forced himself to take it slow. His desire was pressed firmly against her body, and she pressed forward against it as their lips parted slowly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the sweet taste attacked him as he gripped the back of her head. She moaned and kissed him back hard as she started to move against him, trying to satisfy her desire as she met his tongue hungrily.

Eric's mind was suddenly filled with the taping of her brutal rape, and he pulled back abruptly. What was he doing? He was here to protect her, not to violate her further. He blinked as she stared at him, and looked at her innocent face. "I….I don't want to force this."

"You have only kissed me. What are you forcing?" Cassandra asked, struggling to breathe. She saw pain in his eyes and he looked away quickly as she slid back away from him. "Eric, what is wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Cassandra." Eric told her, and she sighed. "I have not forgotten what happened to you when you called me."

"I haven't either, but you are not them. I don't associate you with them, other than the fact that you saved my life that night." Cassandra explained to him, sliding completely off of him and sitting beside him. She was in disbelief that he didn't want her after everything. The dreams, the way that he spoke to her, and even the way he looked at her had all meant nothing. "I am going to take a shower." She stood and walked into her room, pausing to consider looking in her closet, but rolling her eyes and walking into the bathroom instead. "Fuck my life." Cassandra muttered, closing the door and turning on the hot water.

Eric knew she felt rejected, and he cursed his sudden compassion as he heard her turn on the shower. How many women had he fucked mercilessly since laying eyes on her just to try and forget her? Here she had been, and he pulled away? He leaned back against the couch cushions as he silently berated himself, and then stood and walked to the bedroom. He heard the water behind the closed door, and he leaned back against her many pillows and stared at the ceiling. "You can go now." Cassandra told him, and he glanced at her wrapped in a robe. "You don't need to feel obligated to stay here."

"Cassandra, I want to stay here." Eric told her, and he watched as her eyes slid up his body as she frowned. She brushed her hair and teeth and sat on the edge of the bad with a sigh. "I don't want you to feel forced, not with your past."

"I was not a virgin before that, Eric. I know the difference between force and consensual sex." Cassandra told him, not looking at him.

"I know that." Eric told her, and she let her head drop forward.

"Just go, Eric. I don't want you here like this." Cassandra told him, and shook her head. "I am so sick of being turned away, and then I dream about you. I am so tired."

"Who else turned you away?" Eric demanded, as jealousy flared up inside of him. He was never envious of human interaction, and it took him by surprise.

"The night of Sierra's party I attempted to convince my friend Matt to sleep with me. He didn't give in and told me his girlfriend was pregnant. Great huh?" Cassandra said softly, and he went mad inside for a few moments as he imagined another man's hands on her body and their lips on hers. He remembered that it was the same night that she had nearly been attacked by the wolves and understood her stress better at that moment. "I probably am just better off getting myself off at this point." She sighed and turned her head to glance at him. "So you are off the hook. You don't need to hang around here and do whatever this is that we are doing."

"You have my blood and you are bonded with me. I cannot walk away like that." Eric told her, and she shook her head. She knew that she needed him, and she wondered why she was pushing him away. She wanted him so bad after that kiss, and she bit her lip. "I want you, Cassandra. I want you more than you can imagine."

"So why did you pull away?" Cassandra demanded, and he remembered the night he killed her attackers.

"You were raped and I don't know how it would affect you. You were so broken the night I saw you at that house, and I do not want to send you back there." Eric explained to her gently. He moved behind her to stroke her arms gently, and she trembled.

"So I get to keep dreaming of how good you make me feel, and wake up aroused forever?" Cassandra asked with a long sigh.

"How aroused?" Eric asked curiously, and she snickered.

"You did catch the comment about me getting myself off?" Cassandra asked, and he imagined her moans as she touched herself and hardened immediately. "I have not done that quite so much in my life." Eric slid her hair to one side of her shoulder slowly, and leaned forward to kiss her neck. She took a deep breath and leaned to the side to allow him more access, and shivered as his teeth scraped across her skin. Cassandra struggled to move to face him, and she stared into his lust filled eyes with a searching gaze. Would he just push her away again? Cassandra saw no hesitation and moved closer to him, and she leaned closer. "Kiss me, Eric." The force of it caught her off guard, and she slid her arms around his neck as she held on tightly. His tongue prodded her lips apart, and she happily allowed him access. Their tongues danced together heatedly, and she moaned as she slid over him again. Eric knew that he could not stop if they kept it up, and his resolve faded as he tasted her further. Cassandra slid her hands down his body slowly, memorizing the muscles along the way, and felt him move his lips down her face to her jaw. He moved to her neck and she could sense how much he wanted to taste her. She slid one hand up just as his teeth scraped against her again, and pulled him tighter to her. "Do it." He slid his teeth into her skin gently and she moaned long and loud as he drank deeply from her. It was pressure and slight pain, and she cried out as her body moistened with the act. She knew that the robe did nothing to hide her arousal, and she felt a hand slide under it to capture her breast in it's grasp. Her nipple was hard, and Eric played with it as she moaned in response.

"You taste so good, Cassandra. I knew that you would." Eric murmured as he pulled away, and she felt his tongue licking her skin gently. "Can I take this off?" His hand slid down to play with the tie, and she smiled.

"Only if you do the same." Cassandra suggested, pushing him down and laughing. She slid her hands under his shirt and slid it up, taking in his perfect body with hungry eyes. "I know what you like." She leaned down and kissed up his stomach to his chest, licking his nipples eagerly as he arched his back. She covered one with her lips and sucked it between her teeth slowly as he hissed, and bit down. Her body was straddling his and she felt him under her, hard and ready. "Dreams don't lie." She remembered one in particular and returned to him, biting down harder as he groaned. She tasted blood and sucked it into her mouth, and he slid his hand into her hair.

"That will make them happen further, lover." Eric warned her, and she dragged her tongue along the rapidly healing wound.

"Just make sure that I don't need to handle it all on my own." Cassandra told him, and raised her face to look into his eyes. She leaned down to kiss him again, and felt his hand loosening the knot in the robe that covered her body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So was that too soon or good timing? Short chapter…damn…but seemed a good ending.


	11. All Around Me

Thanks for the reviews, adds, and general like of this story that you all seem to have. There is some lemons in this chapter, as you probably expected. Enjoy...and review!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra woke up the next day as the late morning peeked around her closed blinds, and took a deep breath. She knew that she was alone now, remembering the hungry way Eric had kissed her goodbye just before sunrise. She thought for a long moment that perhaps she had merely dreamed it once again, but the aches in certain parts of her body proved to her that it was indeed real this time. She stretched, enjoying the pleasant reminder of just how many ways she had sex with Eric the night before, and smiled. The attack on him involving the biting and the blood had been a surprise to both of them, but the way it had made her feel and still made her feel had been worth it. She felt like she had energy and life flowing through her, when she knew after her schedule and the night before should make her just want to stay in bed. She opened her eyes finally and looked around, seeing the disarray of her sheets and the things that had fallen off of her tables beside her bed in the visceral activity the night before. Cassandra got up and stared at her torn robe on the floor for a moment before she grabbed another from the back of the bathroom door. She went to make coffee and glanced in the mirror in her living room as she went to open a window and let some of the cool air inside of the house. She looked too good for a girl that had lost as much sleep as she had as of late. Her eyes were a vibrant and healthy green, her skin looks flawless and glowing, and her hair even looked silky and not as messy as it should have. Vampire blood was good stuff. She went to pour her coffee and sat down with a lazy smile, grabbing her phone off of the counter. Sierra had texted her last night, and she hit the button to call her on the off chance that her best friend might not be too busy right then. "Cass! I suspected that you might sill be alive." Sierra's voice was teasing, and Cassandra giggled. "What have you been up to besides barely texting me back at all?"

"I took on night shifts for someone this week. I figured I didn't have too much else going on, and I could earn some extra money that way." Cassandra told her, leaning her head back against the couch. "How is the tour?"

"It's crazy! The crowd has been going nuts for all of us, but they are a blast." Sierra told her, and Cassandra turned on her Mac next to her to try and find some you tube videos of that when she was done. Sierra talked about the other bands and the venues and Cassandra sighed as she listened. "Anyone been by to see you?"

"James came by late last night. He'd been at the diner and found out I had just left, so he figured he would say hi. Matt has been in for lunch but we don't really talk much. I guess it is probably good that I am working so much right now, in a weird way. Oh, James is getting married in less than a year, so be ready."

"Wow. Those two are crazy about each other." Sierra laughed, and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you and Blake hate each other?"

"I hope not! We are together constantly." Sierra groaned, but Cassandra heard the warmth in her voice. "How about you? Anybody crazy over you?"

"Like who?" Cassandra teased her friend, blushing deeply as she had a memory from last night.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a certain vampire we have both seen a time or two?"

"I have seen him here and there." Cassandra said, hearing her own voice lower as she spoke. "He threatened to call my boss and get me a full day off."

"Good for him. You should not be killing yourself." Sierra agreed, and Cassandra grinned. "I miss you, girl. I kind of wish I was there to kick your ass right now."

"Eric probably has that handled." Cassandra laughed softly, and sighed. "I miss you too." She bit her lip and debated on what to say. "I have a date with him tonight. Dinner."

"Good for you. You need someone to spoil you a little bit." Sierra told her, and Cassandra remembered about the mysterious item of clothing in her closet. She stood and walked back to it, talking about Eric, and pulled out a hanger with something on it hidden by a heavy protective bag. She set it down on the bad and pulled the plastic off to reveal a beautiful dress, nicer than anything that she had ever owned before. "Holy shit, Sierra. He told me there was something in my closet for me, and I just found it. It is this gorgeous dress that I am wearing tonight. I wish you could see it!"

"He bought you a dress for your date? I do hope you stop being such a goodie two shoes and just give him some for that." Sierra teased her, and she blushed again.

"I did last night." Cassandra said softly, and heard Sierra scream on the other end. "We were up all night."

"You fucked him?" Sierra demanded, and Cassandra laughed weakly at her enthusiasm. "It's about time. You have not been with anyone since that asshole months ago. Is vampire nookie all that it is said to be?"

"Better." Cassandra replied, stunned that she was saying so much. Even with her comfort level with Sierra, she usually was much more low key than her best friend. She, on the other hand, knew more about Blake and Sierra than she needed to. "I hope it was not a one night thing though. I don't do those."

"You have a dress and a date tonight, so I think you're good. " Sierra assured her, and they talked about it as much as Cassandra was willing to before hanging up so Sierra could go to their sound check. Cassandra went to find footage of the tour, and smiled widely as she watched Sierra's enthusiastic performances. Her best friend was a natural, and she knew deep down that this was her calling. She looked so beautiful up there on stage and happy. Cassandra watched her for several minutes and got lost in the memories she had of her best friend. She rested her head against the couch and realized she was feeling tired again. She glanced at the clock and realized that a short nap was fine, and let them drop closed as she took deep breath.

_He had opened her robe in one swift movement, and she heard the tearing of the cloth as his tongue slipped deeper into her mouth. Eric tore it away from her and she felt the cool hands sliding over her body , making a trail of heat along her skin. She whimpered against him and he slid one around one breast to cup it as the other cupped her ass to pulled her harder over him. Hiss fingers pinched her now throbbing nipple slowly and teasingly, and she gasped as he flipped her over and onto her back. She watched as his eyes raked over her with a deep hunger, and rested between her legs where she knew her desire was evident. "Beautiful." Eric murmured , lifting his eyes to hers, where she could see resolve waning in them. She didn't know that it was the willpower not to do this to her, and the need to save the innocence that he still saw in her that was slipping away. The look in his eyes now was pure want, and a lust that he needed to give in to, and she watched as he stood and removed his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. His lust was combining with hers inside of him, and he ripped off his boxers with a hiss as she gasped. He was large, and she wasn't sure if she could handle him. "I am not going to hurt you, Cassandra." Eric promised her in a voice so filled with restraint that it scared her, and she looked at him._

_She hurt with need, her body throbbing and moistening, and she took a small breath. It had seemed bad with Matt, but this was like the fantasy being dangled in front of her. Eric moved back to the bed, and he straddled her as he kissed her again. It was rough and demanding, and she gave in immediately to his control. His hand that was not propping him up moved over her body again, and he let them linger on her hips as she moaned against him. He kissed her hard and then his lips moved down her neck as he maneuvered himself between her legs. She was eager to spread them for him, and she felt his hand sliding up the slick skin of her inner thigh as he nibbled and sucked his way down her skin. He lowered his lips to her nipple, biting it as he slid his fingers between her legs to tease her very slowly and purposefully. Cassandra closed her eyes as he sucked her into his mouth and then slid one long finger inside of her, embarrassed by the orgasm that tore through her at the relatively small contact. She blushed as she leaned her head back, and he moved his head up to look at her as she weakly laughed. "That was pathetic."_

_"I have gotten to you that much, have I?" Eric asked her, continuing to slide his finger in and out of her slowly as she struggled to breathe. "Do you make yourself orgasm that easily?" He rubbed her wet folds with his thumb, and she sighed as she lifted her hips slightly. She never wanted him to stop, and he licked her nipple again as she moaned. Eric grew more careless in his ministration, biting and sucking as he continued to rub her, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. On another swift and fluid movement, he was further down and kissing her thighs as her eyes opened in shock. This was certainly different than any boyfriend she had been with, and Eric put their clumsy attempts at good sex to shame with one nibble of his teeth on the soft skin of her very inner thigh. He attacked her soaking center, licking with long and firm strokes of his tongue at first as she gripped his hair tightly, then slid it inside of her as he sucked her sweet juices into his mouth. With that came another strong release, and she cried out his name hoarsely as she bucked forward._

_"I want you. I want you inside of me." Cassandra heard herself begging, and her face flushed further. This was much more desperate than her attempted seduction of Matt, and she leaned her head back as he drew her folds into his mouth and between his teeth. Eric had never wanted a woman as much as he did then, and he inhaled her scent as he drew back slightly, hardening further at the idea of her being wrapped tightly around him. The taping of the rape against her unconscious form flashed through his mind in long images, but this was different. She was wet for him, and she wanted him. She had never asked for that in any way other than being foolish enough to go there alone. It had been a bad choice and she had suffered greatly, but here she was begging for him and he gazed up at her heaving chest as he fought taking her with one deep thrust. This was not a simple claiming, but the completion of a bond he had formed with uncertainty some weeks ago. This was him making love to a woman that had captivated him upon first sight, and he took in her pale form trembling before him with appreciative eyes. She was beautiful and so willing for him to make her his, and he drew away completely with her taste still on his lips. He moved between her weakened legs, and looked into her flushed face as she blinked at him. Eric pushed himself against her as she gazed at him, and lowered his lips to hers for a deep kiss as he pushed in slowly and steadily. She groaned against him, but he still felt her pushing back as he filled her completely. She tasted herself on him, and she ate away at his lips as he pulled out and thrust again, and she moaned softly as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Her sensitive body tightened around him as she panted, and he slid back inside of her eagerly as she slid her legs around his thighs. "Harder." Cassandra murmured to him, and cried out when he let all of his resolve slip away and took her hard with one forward thrust. Only her cries echoed through the room, and she could not help it as he brought her closer to a release with every movement. "Eric…..oh…..Eric…I…am…..gonna….." Cassandra screamed viciously as she came again, this time bucking forward hard before her body was reduced to trembling underneath him. She closed her eyes and went limp as she recovered, and he only needed a few more before he came deep inside of her. She felt the last deep thrust, and felt his explosion inside of her, and she whimpered as he roared her name._

_"Are you okay?" Eric asked, and she looked into his face, wondering how he could talk after that orgasm. She felt like jello._

_"I'm good. Why do you ask?" Cassandra said softly, needing something to drink._

_"I wanted to hold back with you. I didn't want to give in to the need I had…you captivate me, Cassandra." Eric told her, and she could not help but to smile._

_"I do?"_

_"Yes." Eric replied, kissing her again as she mewed against him. She felt desire stir again inside of her, and she almost laughed._

Cassandra woke up with a start, feeling her body throb again as she moaned. Screw the date. She could just drag him into her bed again. Cassandra sighed and pushed herself up to shower, taking her time to shave and make herself perfect. She got out thirty minutes later, and dried her hair slowly as she looked into the mirror. Cassandra went to get the dress, laying it on her bed to look closer at it. It was a deep gray colour, with a tight bodice that had slim straps that went over the shoulders and then gave way to a flowing skirt that was roughly above the knee. Cassandra grinned at the strip of pink across the waist, and walked to her closet to confirm her suspicions. The shoes matched it perfectly. "Pam. I should have known." Cassandra laughed and brushed her hair slowly, deciding to leave it to dry in silky curls for the night. She imagined him sliding it to the side behind her, kissing her skin heavily before biting into it, and she shuddered. He had been behind her at some point last night, and Cassandra had offered herself to him wantonly as she gripped her headboard tightly, waiting anxiously for him to be inside of her. She blinked and focused on the moment again, and set her brush down. Cassandra got herself a cold water from the fridge, feeling heated again, and walked back into the bathroom. Within an hour, she had created a successful smoky look around her vibrant eyes with deep and shimmering gray shadow and a bit of a lighter one near her brow. Her skin looked amazing, so she only brushed a little powder over it and a faint blush on her cheek bones. She glossed her lips with a faint pink colour and stared at the results curiously. She never worried about her appearance to such lengths before, but Cassandra realized that she looked pretty. She glanced at the dress slowly, and sighed slowly as she pulled it off of the bed. She slipped into it carefully, not ever having anything so nice before, and zipped up the back after some struggling to do so. Cassandra wore a pair of pink silk underwear under the skirt, and she hoped he would notice them as she blushed. She walked to the closet and looked at herself, realizing the dress looked perfect on her. It clung to her breasts tightly and dipped down her waist, and flared out to the lowest part of her thigh.

Cassandra looked at herself for several moments, not believing that it was really her. She took a picture with her phone in her mirror smiling, and sent it to her with a laugh. Cassandra slid the things she thought she needed into a very small purse, and went to get the shoes. They were the perfect match, and she shook her head. Maybe she should give Pam some credit. It was nearing eight, and she sprayed on some light and sweet perfume and ran her hands through her hair again. It looked soft and feminine with loose curls resting on her bare shoulders, and she smiled. The doorbell rang and she jumped, suddenly feeling very nervous. She grinned as she asked who it was in a light tone, and the answer dampened her thighs. She swung open the door, and Eric took in her light flush with pleased eyes before he took her all in. "You are stunning." His eyes showed his pleasure, and she blushed further.

"I think you should thank Pam. She obviously picked the dress." Cassandra said, tapping one heel against her floor.

"It is merely a beautiful dress on a gorgeous woman. She had nothing to do with what fills it." Eric told her, and she smiled. She let her eyes drift over his black suit and deep gray shirt underneath, and she remembered kissing his bare chest the night before biting him. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"You tell me that with the way you look? Am I good enough to be with you, Eric?" Cassandra asked, and she let her eyes rake over him again. "You look amazing."

Eric stepped closer, and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Who was I making love to all night until dawn just last night?"

"Me." Cassandra said, the memories of it flooding her mind as she felt him kiss her gently, and her legs weakened as he caught her by the hips.

"Let's go to dinner and talk, and we will do much more of that tonight." Eric suggested against her lips, and she moaned. She regained control of herself, and went to get her purse as he followed her inside.

"I spoke to Sierra today. She is doing so good." Cassandra said, smiling. She heard her phone beep inside of her purse and glanced at it.

**Holy shit! You look amazing. I hope he wants to rip it off of you later. Love you!**

Sierra. Cassandra blushed and shoved it into her purse again. "That is good to hear. Does she miss you?" Eric asked behind her, and she sighed slowly.

"Yes. I am not getting her back from this." Cassandra said, and stared forward. "It feels like I am starting over."

"If you are, you are doing it with me." Eric assured her, and she felt him brush her hair to the side and kiss her shoulder. She sucked in her breath, and he moved to her neck as her head moved to suit him. He bit gently as she moaned, and gripped her waist as he drank from her. "I certainly am with you."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked, feeling him lick the bite gently. It would surely disappear as her other one had.

"Dinner." Eric said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "I have reservations." She smiled as she locked her door, and slid his arm around her waist as he led her to the shiny corvette in the driveway. Eric opened her door and watched as she slid in, and the freshened her gloss as he appeared at his door. He started the car and drove out to the main road, effortlessly gaining a high speed within a short time, and she watched as the trees sped up beside her. The car smelled like him, musky and yet sweet. She had inhaled it last night in her bed, and she smiled. They drove into Shreveport and he pulled up to park on the main street. He got out and came to her side to open her door, and she looked at him as she took his hand. He led her to the door of an obviously very nice place, and Cassandra looked around the small rooms filled with small tables lit only by dimmed lights and candles. He spoke to the hostess, telling the blonde girl his name as she gazed at him like she wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there. She smiled flirtatiously as she responded, and Cassandra felt like she was not there. He thanked the girl as another one stepped forward with the same smile to lead them to their table, and she almost rolled her eyes. "I am here with you." Eric whispered to her as he pulled out her chair, and she sat down slowly. He went to the seat across from her, but still very close, his eyes on her face the entire time. She noticed that he used human speed there. He immediately ordered a glass of wine for her, and the woman hurried off to get it.

"They all want you. Who am I to be here with you?" Cassandra asked him, as he leaned in to take her hand in the table. He laced their fingers together, and she stared at the closeness for a moment.

"Jealousy does not suit you, lover." The last word was nearly a purr, and she pressed her lips together as it caressed every part of her body. "You are here as my only lover. Don't you remember when I told you last night?" She suddenly did. She had been in front of him, but her head had been slumped back against his shoulder as he had held her lower body still. He had made love to her like that, deeper and deeper with every thrust. She had come before he did, and when he did he gripped her tightly. "You are all mine." His words had been a hiss as he released deep inside of her, and she shivered at the table. "There, then. You remember well now."

"I suppose I do." Cassandra replied, as the wine was set down in front of her. She was not familiar with wine, but one sip told her how good of one it was. It slid down her throat pleasantly, and she leaned forward towards him. "I like it." She ordered her meal, and he watched her as she took slow bites through their conversation. He asked about her childhood, and she admitted to losing her parents five years ago. She spoke of the guilt that she felt over the accident, since it had been on the way to see her.

"Was that what prompted you to start the investigating?" Eric asked her, and she frowned.

"Perhaps, though I didn't consider that at the time. I was just watching the shows, and they were so fascinating to me, and then others seemed to agree. I have never tried to contact them. I want to think they are somewhere happy." Cassandra said, taking the last bite of her pasta thoughtfully. "It makes me feel a little less like I do not have any family anymore."

"What if I said I wanted to be here for you?" Eric asked her, and she gazed at him with the hint of a tear in her own.

"But you are a vampire. You have your way of life." Cassandra said, unsure of her own words. "I am not a part of that." She had plainly seen the way the club moved around him, for him. She had seen how the people longed for him, and she realized that she had even been present when he gave in to their needs. Or were they bowing to his needs? Cassandra certainly had last night, many times over.

"Try me." Eric said, and she stared at him. She heard the sound of soft voices in the room, and she took it all in. It was a soothing atmosphere and she could get used to nights like this.

"Does that include nights like this?" Cassandra asked, and he dipped his head forward to brush her lips with his as she stopped breathing. He was tall enough to do that with grace.

"You deserve the best, Cassandra." Eric assured her, and she felt the eyes on her. She knew that no other woman in the room mattered to him, and she watched as he leaned back. She sipped her second glass of wine, and glanced around as the people stopped looking. Eric paid the bill with a few bills, and took her hand as they left. They had been there for hours talking, and she felt pleasantly full of food better than she was used to. He pressed her against the car when they reached it, and she stared up at him. He cupped her face and lifted it to his lips, and she found herself gripping his waist as she returned it too eagerly. He unlocked the door through the kiss skillfully, and she slid her hands up his chest. "One more place." Eric told her, and she fought to keep the contact.

"Sure." Cassandra said, and took a deep breath. He opened her door and got in his side as she unlocked it, and they drove to the other side of Shreveport. She watched as they drove into a gated community, and then up a long and private driveway. The house at the end was modern and large, and she stared at it with an impressed gaze. It had to have at least six bedrooms in it, and was surrounded by lovely landscaping. "This is yours?"

"Yes." Eric said, looking over at her. "Surprised?"

"I suppose, I hadn't thought about your home, but I probably would not have imagined this." Cassandra replied, and looked back at him.

"I have a few more. This is my main one, and Pam has one down the street." Eric explained, and she nodded. "Would you like to come in?"

Cassandra found herself inside of a large foyer, and looking into a very masculine living room. There was a few leather couches in dark brown scattered about with a large flat screen on the wall, and many electronic devices on the table below it. It smelled like him and she smiled. Eric took her hand and led her to the couch and she slid onto it next to him. Being alone with him was making her light headed, and she leaned in for the kiss the same time that he did. He slid a hand into her hair, down her face, and then down her arm as their tongues met eagerly. "Does that include nights like this?" Cassandra asked him, referring back to the restaurant.

"Stay with me here. Stay with me tonight." Eric urged her, his hand brushing her breast as she moaned. She felt his hand on her back, unzipping her, and she moved into his lap as he slid it down. She moaned as his lips eagerly moved down her neck to her bare breasts, and moaned as he drew a nipple into his mouth.

"I want you." Cassandra moaned, and felt herself pushed back onto the couch. She knew that the dress was being removed as she closed her eyes, and she felt the fire of his lips on her body again as she arched her back. She knew that she did want to give him a try, and she parted her lips as he kissed her again.


	12. It Is Only You That I Need

Here we go with another chapter! Thanks for the adds and the attention!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cassandra looked at Eric as he drove through the dark streets, smiling dreamily as she replayed her night. She had convinced him-finally-to drive her home so she could have a proper way to work the next morning. Now she had to figure out how to even get any sleep for that job, not after her night and the rest of it with him beside her in her bed. She may never sleep again having a vampire for a….lover? He seemed to want something real by all that he said, but he was Eric. The same Eric that disappeared with women at his bar for who knows how long. "What are those eyes for, Cassandra?" Eric asked her languidly, not wanting to take her back to her home. He wanted her in his bed as he slept, in his arms, so that she was truly safe.

"Hmmmmmm….nothing." Cassandra replied slowly, letting it go. "I told you to call me something shorter. Cassie? Cass? Like my…friends do." What friends? Her voice trailed off as she realized that she barely had any now.

"I like Cassandra." Eric replied, and she had to admit it rolled off of his tongue just fine. "You don't like it when I call that out as I am coming inside of you?"

Cassandra blushed and blinked her eyes rapidly. "I never said that."

"I didn't think so." Eric teased her, and she looked back at him. "You doubt me?"

"I just can't see this being long term. You got me, Eric. You got me many times, but I can't be the best that you have ever had, or even close." Cassandra said thoughtfully, knowing that he was the best that she would ever have.

"You are very good, Cassandra. Do not doubt that, nor the bond that we share. It runs very deep." Eric told her, turning his eyes her way to meet her gaze. Her body throbbed with the look, and she let out a small breath.

"You just want to get into my bed again tonight." Cassandra tried to tease him weakly, and he laughed softly as he returned his eyes to the road.

"Every night. I also want you in mine for a night, into the morning, and first thing when I wake up." Eric assured her, and she sighed audibly.

"You are going to be the death of me." Cassandra said, leaning back as she tried not to look at him. She looked out at the dark trees, and it reminded her of the night she had nearly been attacked. She shivered, glad that she was here with Eric over out there. She did miss the nights spent outside, closely with her friends, but now her life was different. She had no choice, but she did have the new situation with Eric that could make for a good distraction. She hoped he meant what he said, and she looked out of the window again. She tried to see the beauty of it, not the danger. Eric reached her driveway soon, and she looked at her welcoming house with a small smile. "You staying for awhile?"

"I was hoping so." Eric told her, and she watched as he walked around to open her door. She didn't try to argue. Eric was a gentleman. He took her hand as they walked up to the door, and unlocked it for her as she pulled out her keys. She entered first and set her purse down on the shelf, and turned to look at him. He only wore the pants from that night, and the shirt buttoned up and tucked in.

"I am going to wash up and get ready for…bed." Cassandra said, and smiled as he looked over her in the dress again.

"It is beautiful on you. Wear it again, along with every other one that I buy for you." Eric told her, and she stared into his blue eyes.

"You're going to spoil me, Eric." Cassandra told him, and he nodded. "Unzip me?"

"Gladly." Eric agreed, stepping forward as she turned around. He kissed her neck as he did, and she fought the whimper that threatened to escape her lips. He was going to consume her. She stepped away reluctantly, going to wash off her now ruined make up and brush her teeth. She slipped off the dress and hung it carefully, taking a long look at it again. She put the shoes back in the box, and turned into her normal self again within a few minutes. She looked into the mirror, still seeing the effects of the vampire blood, but also seeing a plain old girl. Eric was stunning and…..beautiful, and her could have anybody. Even Pam was stunning, and suited him more, but she didn't even want to think about what they might have shared. Cassandra slipped off her underwear, that Eric had very much appreciated before nearly ripping them off, and slid on a simple cotton nightgown as she shook out her hair. "All ready in here?" Eric asked, and she turned to watch him walk into her room. "Are you tired?"

"Not in the least right now. You are going to get me fired." Cassandra told him, and walked over to her bed. She sat on the edge, and looked up at him with eyes that she knew conveyed her rising desire again.

"Not a bad idea. I will take care of you." Eric told her, and she closed her eyes.

"I have been taking care of myself since I moved here, and then after they died. I think I do just fine." Cassandra told him, holding on stubbornly to her independence. "I like working and the people there."

"Why do you close yourself off to the idea so much?" Eric asked her, and she felt him sit next to her. "Have you always pushed people away, other than those friends?"

"They never took care of me, aside from this being Lisa's parents house. They give me a deal, but I take care of the house." Cassandra defended herself, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. "I have always worked for my own money and my own things." Her parents had instilled that in their only daughter's mind from a young age, and she did feel like she disappointed them after death by leaving college when they died. She had been just a few of years from a degree in anthropology, but the accident had dragged her down severely. She had worked, since the people helped her get through it, but sitting alone in a room surrounded by faceless people that didn't matter had been too hard. "I guess it is how they raised me. I don't think they intended on leaving me so soon, but they did….so good before that." Tears were sliding down her cheeks by then, and she realized that she had not cried in awhile for them.

"They did a good job with you, baby." Eric told her, gathering her into his arms as she let it all go. She slid her arms around him and held onto him as she slid over his lap. "You feel lonely underneath it all? All of the time?"

"Sometimes. I have not connected with too many people, and now it seems like the ones I did are not there anymore." Cassandra replied after she got herself together, remaining pressed against him.

"Do you know how connected we are? Do you know I feel every emotion that you do, and all of your desire for me? Do you feel me in you as much as I feel you?' Eric asked her softly into her ear, and she lifted her tear stained face to meet his eyes. "Do you know how much I need to keep you safe and alive?"

"You are becoming everything to me, and that scares me. It is so fast, Eric." Cassandra said, and he stroked her cheek with one hand. He brushed her face with his nose as he moved his lips closer to her, and she stopped breathing with the anticipation of it. He brushed his lips gently against hers, and she closed her eyes and waited for more. It came in the form of a firmer kiss, and she slid her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. He weakened her with the added intensity of every kiss, and soon she was meeting his tongue with her own hungrily. He turned her around and placed her on her back as he kissed her again, and pressed between her parted legs forcefully as she moaned. He moved to her neck and she slid her legs around his hips as she sucked her breath in, and slid her hands forcefully into his hair. "I want you, Eric." Cassandra told him breathlessly, and he lifted himself and slid up her nightgown up with one hand.

"Take it off." Eric told her, pulling himself off of her to undress himself, and she hurriedly did. She moved back to the pillows, and he tackled her and parted her legs as he found her nipple with his mouth. They were making love again, just as fiercely as before at his home, and as if they never had before. She cried out his name as her orgasm ripped through her, feeling his as he did the same right after. He remained inside of her as they rested together, kissing her lips softly. "I am here for you, Cassandra. Not just this way, but every way." Eric said, and she smiled against his cool mouth.

She was exhausted the next morning as she left her empty house, but so happy about her night. The emotions had been hard, but having him there to hold her after such a romantic date was worth any bit of being tired. She walked inside the building in her sloppy ponytail and clean face, and turned up the music as she got a soda. Arlene looked knowingly at her, and Cassandra grinned at her. "Did you have a good night, Cassandra?"

"Yes, I certainly did." She smiled as she remembered his words and his eyes, so blue with sincerity that it had made her melt.

"Somebody new?" Arlene pressed curiously, and Cassandra blushed deeply as she blinked. "You slept with someone, didn't you?"

"Ssshhhh, yes, Yes, I did." Cassandra told her, giving up. "Let's not share with everybody." She went to start filling the sugars and the napkins, singing something on the radio as she did. They opened the doors after the tables were quickly wiped down, and welcomed the breakfast crowd. Cassandra did not work that night, and had been firmly reminded by Eric not to take an overabundance of night shifts anymore. She helped everybody with a tired smile and a good mood, and ended up having a pleasant day. There was no sign of anyone that might bug her, and she happily talked to Sierra as she curled up in her messy bed for a nap. She didn't work that night, but had promised Eric that she would come to see him at Fangtasia. Sierra did get more details of the date and the night after, and she was beside herself with the way Eric was with Cassandra. She deemed herself jealous over the phone, and Cassandra knew that she was madly in love with her boyfriend through it all. She told Cassandra how beautiful she looked, and Cassandra thanked her with a tear sliding down her cheek. She missed her friend being there and dressing her for nights out. Cassandra talked to her for awhile, and then fell asleep with the sun shining into her window. She got up later to eat and dress for her night in a mini denim skirt in deep black and a plum shirt with some heels, adding a little make up. She drove to the bar and caught Pam's eye with a small smile, waiting in the line. "Hi, Pam. Thanks for the dress." Cassandra said, blushing a little as the vampire looked her over.

"I do hope that you wore the pink shoes with it." Pam told her, and Cassandra nodded. "I knew that you would see that I intended that. I trust Eric approved of the choice." Cassandra blushed further and Pam smiled a seductive smile at her. "What a lucky guy he is. I'll bet you taste wonderful." Cassandra stared at her, not even wanting her to specify what she wanted to taste exactly. Pam laughed softly and met Cassandra's eyes. "He is inside."

"Thanks." Cassandra said, biting her lip as she walked in. She liked the things that Pam bought for her, but no female had ever made her feel so uncomfortable in her life and that was saying a lot, given the way that she looked at herself. She looked down the hall, wondering if her was in his office, but continued into the bar for a drink. Not several, but maybe one or two. He was on the stage, surrounded by the people as always, but he looked like he was focused on a phone. She ordered a long island iced tea, and glanced back to see his eyes on her. She smiled at him, getting the drink only to have her money waved off by the bartender. She thanked him and turned to raise her eyebrow at Eric as she sipped the sweet drink. He shook his head and indicated that she should come to him, and she snickered as she stepped forward slowly. She still didn't feel like she was better than some of the beautiful women flanking the stage revealing most of their bodies. She felt very average in her skirt and shirt, despite it being clingy and fitting her the way he would like it to. "Excuse me." Cassandra said, trying to get through the people. They would not move, and he narrowed her eyes as she said it again. Eric glared at them and stood, staring down at them

"Let her through now." His voice was clearly angry, and they jumped out of her way. Cassandra watched silently, and stepped forward after a moment as she got over her shock.

"I probably could have-" She was cut off by his lips on hers, and she slid her hands up his chest to hold onto him, moaning into the deepening kiss. Eric slid his hands over her hips in turn, and she found her body pressed tightly against his.

Eric pulled away slightly, and she took a breath. "Let's go to the office." He took her hand and led a very dazed Cassandra down the hallway and into the room, closing the door with a sigh.

"Hi." Cassandra said, blinking at him. "That was quite a greeting."

He pulled her to the long leather couch, and she could not help but to wonder how many girls he had been with on it. "You are the only woman I will be greeting that way again. Those whores would not even move out of your way."

"They were the ones in her with you before tonight, weren't they?" Cassandra asked, and winced as he gazed at her. He looked a little irritated by the comment, and she raised an eyebrow. "I saw you go with them."

"I was trying to get myself from thinking about you so much." Eric assured her, and she smirked as he leaned in towards her. "Don't do that. I mean that."

"I got to you that much?" Cassandra asked, and he answered he with another kiss. He did manage to make her forget what she had asked as he tilted his head to deepen it, sliding a hand around her hip to turn her towards him. Her legs slid over his knees and she found herself suddenly very close to him. His tongue had skillfully found a way between her lips, and he teased the tip of hers gently before sweeping around her mouth eagerly. She whimpered as he slid a hand gently up the side of her leg and under the skirt, turning her face to breathe. "Wow. We gonna break in the office together or what?"

"I would have no complaints in doing so." Eric told her, and she met his eyes. "Don't think about the others. You are here with me now."

"It is just so intense." Cassandra said, and he nodded as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"For me, as well." Eric murmured, before moving down her skin. He kissed her neck hungrily, and she knew that he was wanting her blood. "I wanted you when I woke this evening." She slid her hand into his hair as she closed her eyes, urging him to bite. She found herself liking it when he did, and he gripped her bare leg tightly as he drank. She held tightly onto him, melting into his body as he did, and feeling him pull her close as he pulled away to heal the wound.

"I like that." Cassandra said, turning to look into his eyes. She found herself closing the distance this time, kissing him firmly as she moved into his lap. He was fast to respond, and the kiss turned hungry and primal. She was soon pressed down on to the leather as his hands roamed her body, and her clothes were slowly being pulled off. She was down to underwear and he was about to pull them off and place his hand right between her legs when his phone rang from the floor where it had fallen. He growled and glanced at it, sliding his hands up to cup her breasts as she arched his back.

"I must take this." Eric told her, sitting up as he grabbed the cell phone from the floor. She breathed deeply, wanting where they were headed back badly, but the call seemed serious and long. His face was set in a frown, and when he glanced at her she saw that his eyes were full of pain. She sat up and slid her arms around him, and stroked his hair as she waited for him to finish. He was all business as he did, jumping off of the couch and going to his desk. Cassandra stared at him, seeing the worry all over his face. He picked up his phone again and called someone as she sighed and started to dress again. He was obviously busy. Eric ended that call that involved asking someone to bring Sookie with him to Dallas, and Cassandra remembered her. Why does he need her? She felt childishly jealous, and yanked on her shirt as she stood.

"Call me later." She told Eric, starting to reach for the door.

"Wait." He was in front of her instantly, and he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, baby. My maker has gone missing in Dallas, and I need to quickly make plans to be there. I never wanted that interrupted." He kissed her for a long moment, just wit a firm press of his lips, and slid his arms around her. "I want you there with me. I need you." Cassandra froze at the words, having convinced herself that she would always be the one needing him and never the other way around. "Can you go with me tomorrow night?"

"It is so soon. I have work….." Cassandra said, and he asked for her boss's name and number. He called and spoke to him, and he was more than happy to give her a week off. He was angry that she had been working so much. Eric told her the news, and she frowned. "That is a week's worth of tips."

"I will make it all up to you, Cassandra. I need you there." Eric assured her, and she looked into his eyes. The look in her eyes made her stop and stare, There was such a deep pain in them, and a love that she instantly understood.

"He is like a parent to you." Cassandra said, and he pulled her closer.

"He is everything to me." Eric replied, and she closed her eyes and held him. She knew that loss. "I can take you home and you can pack a bag. Stay with me tonight."

"Okay, Eric." Cassandra told him, and he sounded like he was crying. She pulled away and saw red streaks down his cheeks, and she stared at them in awe.

"I will call Pam in to tell her what is happening. Is that OK?" Eric asked, and she nodded silently. Pam appeared a moment later, and sat on the couch as she focused on Eric. She had a look of reverence on her face that Cassandra could not stop watching as she sat a little bit down, and Eric told her that they would be leaving for Dallas with Bill and Sookie the following night. Pam was to run the bar, and she easily agreed. Something clicked inside of her head as she watched them, and she tilted her head as she smiled a small smile. Pam was his vampire, or whatever it was called. She had never realized it before now, but she did a lot for him, and it made her look at Eric as she wondered if he had been the same with his own maker. Eric looked at her curiously and finished with Pam, and she glanced at Cassandra before she left. "Let's get your things." Eric said to Cassandra, and she nodded and stood up. He took her hand as they left, leading her to his car, and they drove quietly to her house.

"You are her maker? That is why she does things for you, and listens to you. I would even say loves you." Cassandra aid softly, thinking of the look deep in Pam's eyes when she was talking to Eric. She was tough on the outside, and sarcastic, but she was his vampire.

"Yes, I did turn Pam." Eric responded, and she looked at him. "She is happy now, buying for you. It is one of her favourite activities."

"It's going to be okay, Eric. We are going to find him. I don't know how, but there is a way." Cassandra told him, and he looked at her to reveal the deep pain in his eyes. He pulled into her driveway and they got out of the car together, and he came to her and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist as she held him closer. She knew that he needed her at that moment as much as she needed him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So I went really far back when grabbing something from the show, but you guys know how I am. I do not do that a lot, and it seemed to fit the situation. I also like Godric a bit. So I hope that it works for you guys. Drop me a review!


	13. Comforting

Thanks again for the love for this story!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They eventually made their way into the house, and Eric sat on the couch slower than he had ever moved in her presence. She looked uncertainly at him for a moment, and he glanced at her. "Can you pack, Cassandra? We will go to my home for the night and leave tomorrow night." Eric said in a monotone voice, and she frowned.

"Will you make it that long?" Cassandra asked him, and he rested his head in his hands. "Eric, I am worried about you."

"Pack some things and we will go." Eric told her, and she sighed.

"What things? Just casual?" Cassandra asked, her voice as monotone as his.

"Fine." Eric agreed, and she walked back to her room. Her phone rang in her purse, and she knew that it was Sierra. They always talked for hours on their nights off. Cassandra went back to the shelf to get it, and looked at Eric. He was watching her with a displeased expression, and she narrowed her eyes as she hit the ignore button.

"I just wanted to say hi to her." Cassandra defended her actions, and slipped it back into her purse. "I'll hurry." She grabbed the bag she had used for her last trip, and filled it with some jeans, shirts, a few skirts, and some things from the bathroom that she would need. Cassandra was getting more irritated by the moment, and she glanced up to see him standing in her doorway. "I am hurrying." Her voice was merely a small mutter, and she felt him next to her suddenly tilting her face up to look at him. He looked strained and pale, and she frowned.

"I appreciate you being here for me, Cassandra. I am sorry that fact irritates you." Eric told her softly, and the pained look in his beautiful cerulean eyes melted her in an instant.

"I…I am not that irritated. I am just so surprised. I normally spend hours on the phone with my only friend on nights like this, and suddenly I am off to Dallas tomorrow with…you." Cassandra said slowly, still looking at him. "I never thought you would need me like this."

"I do." Eric assured her, and she slid her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. He held her tightly, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"I don't want to fight right now, Eric. I just want to go to your house and rest. Cassandra told him, and pulled away. She stared at him for a moment before returning to her bag, finishing up and zipping it closed. They locked up her house and got into his car, and he pulled smoothly out of her driveway, neither of them seeing Matt's car slow to watch them a few feet away. Eric made it to his house in record time, and she let out a sigh as they parked in his garage. His phone rang, and she glanced at him as she got out of the car.

"I need to take this, Cassandra. Can you go run a bath for me while I do? I would like to relax a little bit." Eric told her, and she nodded quietly and walked into the house first. She set her bag down in his room, feeling weird about being in there alone. He had asked, so she walked into the bathroom. She found a bottle of used vanilla bubble bath, and added it to the running water with a small smile as she shook her head. She lit some candles around the huge bathtub as well, also vanilla, and she assumed he had a liking for the scent. She let her mind wander as she wondered if there was any vanilla scented perfume that she could buy to wear for him, or good shower gel. "It looks nice in here." Eric told her from the doorway, and she jumped.

"I saw the bath bubbles, and it seems as though they were used. I like candles." Cassandra said weakly, and he stepped into the candle lit bathroom with a pleased smile. He slipped off his tight black tank top slowly, and she lost all train of thought. The idea of his glorious body so close to hers in the hot, scented water made her suck in her breath, and she blinked slowly. He slipped off his pants as she focused again, and leaned over to feel the water.

"Does that feel good to you?" Eric asked her, and she slid her hand over his into the water. She nodded and he eyed her body. "Join me." He slipped inside of the water and stared at her, and she pulled off her shirt shyly. "I have seen you before, you know."

"Baths are more….intimate." Cassandra admitted, blushing. "I have never done this." Eric raised an eyebrow at her as she slid her skirt off, and she laughed. She was positive her had done it many times over.

"Never taken a bath with a man?" Eric questioned her, and she shook her head. "You are such a beautiful and innocent woman."

"How can you say that? I have slept with you and others before that." Cassandra told him, slipping off her remaining items of clothing and slipping under the bubbles.

"Still you are innocent." Eric assured her, remembering the rape again in his mind. She seemed to have recovered from it, and he was relieved that she had no memory of it now. "Come relax with me." She smiled and let him pull her against his back, and she closed her eyes as he stroked her stomach.

"Tell me about your maker." Cassandra said softly, not moving as he tensed against her. "How were you made a vampire?" Eric paused and began to tell her about his time as a Viking warrior, and the battle that threatened to end his life. He explained meeting Godric, and how the childlike vampire had turned him after killing the men that protected him. Eric went on to say that it had been a violent time that they had shared, and a long violent time, and that Godric had calmed down a lot in the last few centuries as he took on the role of sheriff of Texas. Cassandra realized that Eric spoke of centuries like she spoke of days, and it made her smile. She hated the idea of Eric being so violent, but he was one thousand years old and had seen so many things in that time. The thing that she noticed the most was the reverence and strong love that Eric had for his maker, more so than Pam seemed to have for Eric, and that Godric could tell him what to do without an argument on Eric's part. Godric meant everything to him, and the worry in his voice became stronger as she urged him to stop talking gently. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to do that." Cassandra apologized, and he kissed the back of her head.

"You have shared with me. I didn't mind, but I am just very concerned about him now. They suspect that a local church that is highly anti vampire kidnapped him, though I have no idea now that could happen. He is much older than I, and stronger." Eric slid his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to him, then dragged his fingers up her sides to stroke the skin under her breasts. He felt her heart beat faster, and his emotion gave way to desire as he slid his hands up to tease her hardened nipples. She moaned and he slid one hand down to pull her right leg over his, sliding it up her thigh as he heard her suck in her breath. "I need to hear you come, Cassandra." Eric told her, his voice resonating in the large room. He centered his fingers where she liked them best, and she threw her head back against him as she whimpered. He wanted to impale here right there, but he forced himself to focus on her moans and cries as he brought her closer to her release. His own state of arousal was evident against her back, and she arched her back and gripped his outer thighs. His name escaped her lips in the form of a small scream as he slid two long fingers inside of her welcoming body, and she bucked against him as her body exploded. He hardened further and she dropped back against him with a happy sigh.

"Do you want me in here?" Cassandra asked breathlessly, and he thought it over as he continued to pinch her nipple gently. They ended up toweling each other off hurriedly, and he carried her to the bathroom counter and sat her down facing him. He kneeled down to taste the rewards of his efforts in the bathtub, and she gripped his damp hair painfully as she found herself close to her peak again. He bit her thigh for the first time, and she was amazed at the force of the orgasm that followed. The bite had stung for a moment, but he was good at the art of distraction and timing as he replaced his tongue with his finger as he bit. Cassandra felt lost as she recovered, and slid her arms around his neck as he lifted her to the bed.

"I need to be inside of you now." Eric told her, and she stared up at him. He set her down and leaned in to kiss her as she moaned against his lips. "Turn over for me." She blushed as she did, since she had not done this for him yet. He watched her, and pulled her hips up as he took in the sight before him. Eric spread her legs apart and kneeled before her, taking her in one deep thrust. He needed her around him, tight and warm. She cried out with the movement, and he gave her a moment before he started to thrust deeply inside of her as he slid his hands around her thighs. A part of him wanted to destroy the innocence that he loved about her to make his pain go away, and he memorized the moans that echoed against the walls of his room. He moved harder into her, and she thrust back against him as he hissed. They matched each other's urgency, and he came as he felt her tighten around him and cry out hoarsely. Eric moaned her name and carefully let her slump forward onto the bed as he watched her, feeling the force of his release as he closed his eyes. Cassandra could not keep her eyes open, and she struggled to breathe as she rested limply against the mattress.

"That was so intense. " Cassandra whispered, well aware that it was to deal with his emotional pain, but still stunned. They had made love several times, but never like that. She had no idea it could really be like that.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked her, resting beside her on one elbow as she stared at him.

"Is that why I am going? Are you going to do that every night?" Cassandra asked, a hint of a smile passing over her lips.

"I knew that you could take it." Eric said, seeing the glint in her eyes. "Maybe I will."

"I know that you needed that, Eric. I understand" Cassandra told him, and he could see in her eyes that she did. He could see the willingness to be there in the depths of her green eyes, and he felt himself wanting her again. He pushed his lust down as her stomach growled, and smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked her, and she smiled at him. "Would you like me to get you something?" They ended up together at a place near his house, Cassandra put together rapidly with her hair in a ponytail and dressed in jeans and a shirt. He looked perfect in expensive though work jeans that molded to him and a tight tee, and she could not help but to sneak peeks at him. They should be relaxing, or planning, but he had insisted on her eating something good. Eric asked for a private booth and thanked the hostess when they were led to one, and Cassandra moved closely to him as they were left alone. She could not help but to lean up for a slow kiss, and she lost herself in it as he slid a hand into her hair. The waitress cleared her throat, and Cassandra blushed as she jumped away from his intoxicating lips. The blonde shot her a rapid dirty look, and smiled charmingly at Eric.

"What can I get you?"

Eric pointedly looked at Cassandra, and she read the menu quickly. She ordered nervously, and he added a True Blood to it, and the eyebrows of the waitress raised seductively. "That will be all." Eric said to her dismissively, and she shuffled off as Cassandra looked at him.

"So what is the plan when we arrive?" Cassandra asked him, tracing his arm with her hand slowly as she watched him relax.

"We will be going to his home and discussing that with those under him. Sookie will be going with us so that we can make use of her telepathy, and I have to hope that it is enough to find him." Eric spoke slowly, and she stared at him.

"Can I help?" Cassandra asked, and he gave her a long look of pure possession. "I want to. I want to help you."

"You already have." Eric assured her, a wicked smile playing at his lips as she blushed. "We will see, lover, but I don't want you in any more dangerous situations."

"I can, you know. I am not some innocent helpless girl." Cassandra told him, and he heard her clear meaning in it.

"We will see, Cassandra." Eric said, and her entrée arrived at the table along with his blood. She ate slowly and thoughtfully, and he watched her quietly as she snuck peeks at him. His arm was tight over her shoulders, massaging her neck, and playing with her hair. She felt much better after eating, and she stood to leave as his hand traced the inside of her leg slowly. She smiled back at him and looked forward to see Matt being seated, and she frowned at his appearance. He looked tired and had circles under his eyes, and he looked tersely at the brunette sitting across from him. Laura. Cassandra could not see her, and she wondered if she looked half as worn out as her. His eyes moved to Cassandra, and then Eric, and she blushed as the vampire took her hand after paying the bill. Matt looked away from her, and Cassandra stared at the floor as they left the restaurant, wishing that things were just a little different. "Are you OK?" Eric asked her, and she nodded as she looked up at him.

"He looks awful." Cassandra said, and shrugged. "I remember being so close to him. I remember doing everything together."

"I hope that you feel comfortable with me." Eric said, and she stared at him as they reached his car. His lips covered hers, and she reached for his hair as she returned it eagerly. "Let's go back to the house." Cassandra glanced at the building as he opened the door, and shook her head as she realized she had sensed someone outside with them. It was empty now. They drove back to his house, where she undressed and slid against his pillows as he handed her the remote to the huge TV. She giggled and found a movie channel that she watched for a moment until he slid in front of her with a glint in his eyes. He looked closely at her as she stared at him, and then down at her body only clad in her bra and underwear. "Take them off. I want to hold you." Eric whispered, and she parted her legs so he could move closer to her. He was wearing some shorts, and she eyes his body as he cupped her face and kissed her. "I am glad that you are here. I don't want to be alone." Eris whispered to her, pulling away only to speak and then return to her lips again. Hands pulled her bra clasp apart, and she moaned as he touched her slowly. Eric rolled onto his back, pulling her with him as he longed to sink into her again and forget his worry. They kissed slowly and hungrily, and she felt her heart pounding against him as she allowed him to control her. She could relate to needing someone and seeking comfort in another, and the memory of Matt's lips against hers flashed through her mind as she pushed it away. Eric hissed as he sensed her emotions, and pulled her closer as he felt her dim desire for another, and she cried out as he pulled away from her throbbing lips and sank his fangs into her neck eagerly. "You are now mine." Eric assured her, just a whisper in her ear as he pulled away. His eyes showed his emotions, and she stared at him as he looked like he was weakening.

"I am here, baby, I am here for you." Cassandra assured him, pressing her body fully against him. She stroked his skin gently and kissed him softly as he closed his eyes. "You're scared, aren't you?" She remembered losing her parents in harsh flashes, and she remembered feeling alone in the hardest moments.

"I don't want to lose him." Eric told her, and she pressed her lips to his.

"We will go and get him. We will find him." Cassandra said, and looked into his tense face. She was falling in love with him, and she shivered as she realized it. He opened his eyes slowly and met hers, and she could see that he knew…and that maybe he felt it too. "We will do it together."

"Good." Eric told her, and held her eyes with his. "I need you, Cassandra." He leaned up and kissed her gently, and she closed her eyes and she gave herself to it. She had not know him long, and she was still learning who he was, but she was off to Dallas with him the next night into what could only be described as a mystery to her. Cassandra allowed herself to trust him as he moved his lips down her neck, and as they made love gently. Eric needed a softer form of comfort in her then, and she took solace in it herself as she moaned gently with his movements. She settled into his arms afterward, and he watched her as she drifted off to sleep slowly, hoping that things would turn out well for him…..for them. He knew that he could be bringing her right into danger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So I am not totally feeling this chapter. Life is TOO TOO TOO much for me sometimes, but I want to stick with this and my other stuff….encourage a writer, would you? Review for me?


	14. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Cassandra woke up at Eric's the next morning, and looked around the room in shock. She didn't recognize her surroundings at first until she glanced over at Eric, and she sank into the soft pillow as she relaxed. Last night came into her mind, and she remembered their fierce then more tender lovemaking. She remembered that they were going to Dallas to find his maker, and his eyes had shown his pain all night long. Eric had good moments though out the night but there had been a need in his eyes for her, for comfort…and she had found it overwhelming to be the one to provide it for him. He had seemed to be there to fill some kind of that role for her in the beginning, and the tables being turned threw her just a little bit. What was going to happen in Dallas? She wished she knew what she was walking into. She slid out of the comfortable bed and pulled on some clothes from her bag to throw on before going out into the living room. Cassandra searched the fridge, seeing that it was past noon and time for some food, but only found some water and her leftovers from the night before. She heated them up on one the oddly nice plates that she found in his cabinets and opened a bottle of water. It was not much, but the food did make her hunger subside for the time being. She hoped that she could eat on the way to the airport, or on the plane itself. It sounded like an airline that catered to vampires and she was really not sure. She grabbed her purse from the counter and looked at her phone to see that her best friend had called back. Eric had been so irritating when she wanted to talk to Sierra last night, but she kind of understood. He had a lot on his mind. She sat on the couch and called her then, and her friend answered the phone yelling at her. "Sierra! Calm down. I was packing and it was kind of a rush job."

"Packing for what? A ghost hunt?" Sierra asked, and Cassandra smirked. That was not happening anytime soon.

"No, not that. Eric is looking for a….friend in Dallas and asked me to go. I am not sure what I am there for, but I agreed." Cassandra admitted, and sighed. "He was unpleasant last night."

"You're going to fucking Dallas with him?" Sierra asked, and Cassandra heard Blake in the background.

"Well, yes. Tonight." Cassandra replied., and wanted to hang up.

"So is this serious now? Is he taking you just to have a warm body in his bed or what?" Cassandra blushed at that comment, thinking that it was possible based on the night before. "Are you guys a real thing now?"

"There have been some dates, and some….sex. I don't know. It is Eric, Sierra. I could probably end up out of his life at anytime." Cassandra replied, and she rubbed her head that was starting to hurt. "I saw Matt last night. He looked tired and really bad. I don't know what she is doing to him."

"Who knows with him? He just changed so much the past few months." Sierra mused aloud., seemingly distracted. "Did he see you?"

"Yeah, with Eric. Then he looked away and we left. I have a hard time remembering we were best friends at one time. "

"You were though, Cass. You really were." Sierra said softly, and Cassandra sighed. "So what are you doing in Dallas? Getting some nice hotel?"

"He needs to find that friend mainly, but he took care of all of the arrangements. I don't know what else we are doing." Cassandra leaned back comfortably and closed her eyes. She could fall back asleep after her lack of sleep as of late. "His house is so nice. So luxurious." She didn't mention the bathtub because she knew Sierra would demand details about what happened in it.

"I can only imagine. Does it fit my place in the living room alone?" Sierra asked dryly, and Cassandra chuckled. Probably so, and then her house in the rest of it. Cassandra's house was nice enough, and very cozy, but his was so modern and flawless.

"Perhaps it does." Cassandra replied, and she heard a soft sigh at the other end of the phone.

"So, Cass…..is this friend another vampire? Is this a good idea?" Sierra asked slowly, and Cassandra heard the real concern in her voice. She was not making a joke of this. "Is is dangerous?"

"Ummmm…..I don't really know." Cassandra answered honestly, and waited.

"Is he keeping you safe? Does he care enough to keep you safe?" Sierra's voice was prodding her for a serious answer, and Cassandra felt tears in her eyes. She was safe with him, and safer than she was on her own. She allowed her mind to remember the rape and her injuries in that house as well as the near wolf attack. Sierra knew nothing of either of those and the guilt took over the memories and Cassandra wiped her cheeks and struggled to talk. She would be dead if it weren't for Eric, so she felt safe traveling with him in order to help him.

"Yes, Sierra. I know that I am safe." Her voice was shaky as she felt more emotions ready to unleash, but she fought to hold them in.

"I hope so. I know that you have has a hard time and I don't want anything to happen to you, simply because you are trying for a little happiness." Sierra said, and the curiosity was plain in her voice. "Eric seems like he could have a lot going on in his life that might not involve you so well."

"He's fine. He said that we will have some fun while we are there. Eric has friends there." Cassandra lied, and closed her eyes. She knew little of what they were doing.

"Well, good for that. You need it." Sierra gave in reluctantly. They chatted about other things for awhile, and Cassandra sank back into the cushions as she considered sleeping more after she ended the call. She could afford an hour or so nap. She closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep, and was curled up in the couch when Eric stepped into the room to look for her.

"Cassandra." Eric said softly, kneeling down to look into her face. He stroked back the hair that covered it, and stroked her cheek. She stirred and moaned his name as she leaned against his palm. "Wake up, lover."

"Mmmmmm?" Cassandra murmured, and the sweet innocence of her voice made him tighten in the lounge pants that he wore. It made him want her so bad, moaning and crying out his name as he gave her the most pleasure that she had ever felt. Her eyes opened slowly and she met his with a sleepy smile. "Is it too late? I only intended to sleep for a little while. It feels so good."

"I would imagine. You were running yourself into the ground." Eric mildly chastised\her, and she blinked at him as she sat up. "We have a little time to spare, but I thought that you would like to eat before the flight. I know how little I had for you as far as food." He regretted not having more as he looked at her flushed face, and he moved next to her. Cassandra thought back to the concern in Sierra's voice about what she was about to do, and she saw his face fall into a concerned frown. She sighed and walked into the bedroom, pulling out her plane clothes. Cassandra stepped into the shower, having to spend a few minutes working the four separate sprays in the huge space. She settled under the hot water, loving the feel of the hot water on every angle of her body. "Need any help?"

"Ummmmmm…." Cassandra replied, turning her head. He was standing at the edge, naked and incredibly sexy in the steam, and she found herself very distracted. He stepped forward and took the shampoo into his hands, and began to massage it into her wet hair. She nearly moaned with the rhythmic motion, and leaned back with her eyes closed. He had her in the palm of his hand. He made sure her hair was clean and she stood under the water to rinse as he watched her, letting his eyes slide down her slick body. His eyes were a deeper blue than normal and she ran her hands through her hair as he focused on her breasts.

"I have really good conditioner." Eric told her, and she turned her back to him again. He massaged it through as he had the shampoo, and then she heard him getting something else. She felt a very soft cloth on her skin, and looked down to see him soaping up her stomach with a very strong citrus lather. He cleaned her everywhere, slower at some places, and she turned to face him as he dragged the cloth up her inner thighs. She took the cloth from him when he had finished, and took some time to feel every muscle as she cleaned him off. She washed his hair as she giggled, finding it hard with her height. He rinsed and she stepped under another stream of water to make sure that she was clean, and he pushed her against the wall slowly as she stared at him. His eyes displayed strong desire, and she stared up at him as he pressed her breasts to his lower chest. "I want to taste you."

"You need blood?" Cassandra asked softly, and Eric growled softly as he stared at her. "Oh, god. Don't hurt me."

"Never." Eric assured her, and he lowered his hands to lift her up as he wrapped them around her thighs. He bent forward to brush his lips against her neck and then his fangs sank into her skin as she moaned. Her body responded as she breathed deeply, and she felt the his did as well. He pulled away after a few minutes, and looked into her face. "You could drink more of mine, strengthen the bond. I would like to have a better feel of you during our absence."

"I will only want you more than I do." Cassandra said, hating her need for the vampire that held her.

"I see that as a positive." Eric told her, biting into his hand and pressing it to her lips. "For me, Cassandra." She placed her lips over the ragged holes and sucked lightly, then deeper as Eric moaned heavily. She felt him shifting her with his one free hand and then he was inside of her as she groaned. She let go of his hand with a cry, and he slid that hand down to hold her firmly so he could thrust slowly and deeply into her. Cassandra closed her eyes and savored the feel of him, struggling to breathe in the hot steam. They came together as she whimpered his name against his soft groan of hers, and she looked into his face as he dropped her gently to the ground. He still looked strained, and she knew that she was not enough to help him. She dried her hair with a hand as she stepped away, feeling foolish and helpless as she went to get a towel. Eric followed as she was buried in it drying her hair, and she found her brush and worked out any tangles. She made two braids that fell over her shoulders, and brushed some make up on her face to even out the skin tone. She knew that Eric was fussing with his luggage and she glanced at him as she went to get the clothes that she was wearing on the plane. She pulled on underwear and a bra, and then her favourite worn jeans with a soft tee shirt. She finished with her bathroom stuff and packed it away again, and felt his eyes on her. "The braids suit you."

"It is easy." Cassandra said, and leaned down to zip her bag. "Are you…sure you want me to come along? I just don't know what I am going to do."

"You are going to support me. I just want you to be there for me." Eric told her, and she looked at him.

"OK, then." Cassandra said, and he lifted her bag to set it on the bed beside his. "How are we getting there?"

"I was going to have my driver take us, but Pam offered."

"Oh." Cassandra was not entirely certain about Pam. She had done some very nice things, but she made Cassandra feel uncomfortable. The doorbell rang as if on cue, and she looked at the open bedroom door. Eric carried their bags to the living room and Cassandra opened the door to see Pam in a silky lavender dress with gray heels. She looked much more delicate and pretty, and she stared at the vampire.

"Like what you see?" Pam asked her, and stepped inside with a lascivious smile. "I like that hair, Cassandra. It makes you look innocent."

"Pamela." Eric's voice was firm and they both looked at him. "Respect why I am going there." His voice was dangerously low, and Pam nodded ands looked at the floor. "Leave Cassandra alone."

"Yes, Eric." Pam said, her voice monotone as her face went blank. "Shall we?"

The car ride was quiet as Eric pushed the speed of Pam's seek gray BMW, and Cassandra felt her stomach growl. She was so hungry, but she didn't want to say anything. She stared forward into the front seat, and saw how deep in thought he was in the mirror. Pam's face was turned out of the window, staring at the scenery that passed by them. What the fuck was she doing here? The airport appeared ahead of them, and she nearly sighed in relief. Pam stepped out at the curb and Eric collected their luggage as Cassandra watched silently. She saw how brief his goodbye was and she did not get so much as a look from Pam. Cassandra followed him into the airport, and through the boarding procedure. Eric led her to the plane, and she saw Sookie and a dark haired vampire sitting in two seats. The plane was empty otherwise, and she glanced at the empty rows. Cassandra chose a seat not too close, but not too far from Sookie as she offered her a hesitant smile. Eric chose the seat beside her, settling himself in as she played nervously with her fingers. She didn't know what to do. Eric was growing serious now as they got closer to take off, and she didn't know what to do now. He had guided her in his own comfort the last few days, but on her own she felt helpless. She simply reached over to cover his hand with hers, and he glanced at her with somber eyes. "I am here for you." Cassandra said softly. He merely nodded and squeezed her hand, and she sighed. She turned to face Sookie and smiled again. "Hello, Sookie. It has been awhile."

"Yes, it has. How are you?" The curiosity was obvious in her eyes, and Cassandra frowned slightly. It made her more nervous than she already was, and she felt Eric stroking her thumb gently, soothing her.

"I'm….good."

"This is Bill Compton, Cassandra. Bill, Cassandra." Sookie said, and she shared a warm gaze with him.

"From the cemetery." Cassandra was instantly reminded of the roses at the headstone, and he looked inquisitively at her.

"You remember that?" Sookie asked her, and Cassandra blushed a little. They had no clue how much she noticed.

"It is not that typical to see fresh flowers at a grave so old." Cassandra did the math and Bill was old, though not as old as Eric. Another look was shared between Sookie and Bill, and Cassandra wondered if she left the flowers for some reason. "Who put the headstone there?"

"I was turned at the end of the war, and my family assumed that I was killed in battle. They did." Bill said, a reminiscent look crossing his face. The announcement came that they were taking off, and she faced forward as she took a deep breath. Eric was fussing with his phone as she glanced over, and she leaned her head back. He had let her hand go at the announcement, and she stared at the ceiling, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry it has been awhile! Writer's block and life…..I think my muse is considering suicide at this moment. I hope you like this, at least a little.


	15. Arrival

Cassandra leaned back quietly as the plane landed, wondering what this trip really had in store for her. A quick glance at Eric showed that he was deep in thought and she sighed inwardly and stared forward. So many questions filled her mind, and she closed her eyes as she fought them. The growl from her stomach forced a blush to her cheeks and she bit her lip slowly. "You're hungry." Eric noted quietly, and she nodded.

"I will take care of it." Cassandra assured him, and opened her eyes to glance at him. His blue eyes were blank as he looked at her, and she blinked a few times.

The plane landing forced her eyes forward, and she gripped the arm rests tightly despite the smooth trip on the runway. She waited until the plane was stopped and unblocked her seat belt quickly, feeling uncomfortable. The four of them stepped off of the plane, and Cassandra glanced back as their luggage was unloaded by some men that appeared to help them. She watched as Sookie stepped up next to her, and glanced at the woman with a small smile.

They got into a black car that was pulled up near the plane and waited while their luggage was loaded into the trunk. The windows were tinted, and Cassandra took a long look at Eric as he waited to leave. Was she really supposed to be here? It was such a serious time for him. He nodded at the man at the window and started the engine smoothly, pulling out of the airport and onto the dark road. She stared out at the scenery, listening to Bill and Sookie talk in the back seat. They seemed to be so close, like they had some history to their relationship, and it forced her to wonder again what she really had with Eric She watched as he pulled into a long driveway and realized they were at a hotel, and she looked up at the elegant white building that rose above her. It was called the Hotel Camilla according to the sign and she exited the car as a young man came to take the car keys from Eric. Another appeared to get their luggage, and she sighed again as she watched the hustle and bustle of everyone that wanted to assist Eric. She was surprised when she felt Sookie slip an arm around her, and she looked at her. "Bill said that you were hungry. How does that diner sound over there?" Sookie whispered to her, and Cassandra nearly fainted at the idea of it.

"We do need to check in." Eric reminded the girls, and Sookie glanced at him.

"Text her room number when you get inside. Look at her, Eric. She's starving." Bill said, and the vampires stared at each other.

"Be safe." Eric told them, his eyes hard on Sookie.

Sookie grabbed Cassandra's arm and they walked to the signal to cross, both of them feeling the blue eyes on them. Cassandra shivered and started to walk when the light turned green, trying to get away from him. It was not until they were settled at the diner that she took a breath and looked at Sookie. "Your eyes are so pretty," Sookie told her, and Cassandra blushed as she smiled. "I can see why he is smitten over you."

"Smitten?" Cassandra asked in shock, and Sookie smiled.

"I have never seen him anyone more than once, Cassandra. He brought you here too. I guess that he needed you." Sookie said, and paused as they ordered iced teas from the waiter and stared at their menus. They both decided on cheeseburgers and fries and smiled at each other as they relaxed.

"I don't know about smitten, but we have been spending time with each other." Cassandra said slowly, and shrugged. "How long have you been with Bill?"

"We have been dating a few months." Sookie admitted, smiling warmly. "How do you find being with a vampire?"

"I…ummm…it's different." Cassandra said, completely caught off guard.

"I didn't mean that, Cassandra." Sookie giggled, and Cassandra blushed again. "I meant how protective they are, and different from regular guys."

"Oh, yes. Eric is terribly protective," Cassandra's voice drifted off as she remembered him saving her in that house again, and she frowned for a moment. He had done everything to keep her safe after that. She glanced up at Sookie to see her eyes wide, and stared at her. "What?"

"Oh, Cassandra." Sookie said, and they both jumped as the waiter came to take their order and bring them their drinks. They both ordered the same thing and then Sookie looked at Cassandra. "I am a telepath." Sookie told her quietly, and Cassandra bit her lip. She sipped her drink and took in the information, and dread filled her. Cassandra had somehow forgotten that in the last few days. "It is why I am here to help out. I saw what you were thinking just now, and I am sorry."

Cassandra nodded and choked out something, and closed her eyes. "He saved me." Her words were a whisper, and she stared at the table.

"So he did. He has protected you since, hasn't he?" Sookie asked, and Cassandra nodded. Their orders came and they ate as they moved onto lighter subjects, both of them feeling the weight in the air. They walked back to the hotel an hour later, and Cassandra glanced at her phone to see a simple text with a number as she stepped inside. Sookie and Cassandra got on the elevator and went to the top floor, and looked at each other as they got out for a moment. "Thank you for being here, Cassandra. It means a lot to Eric, and I appreciate it." Sookie told her, and Cassandra smiled.

"Call me Cassie." Sookie smiled and nodded and they both headed to their rooms. Cassandra stepped up to the door bearing the number on her phone and tapped lightly, well aware that he had heard her approaching. He opened it wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and her mouth dropped open as she took him in.

"I trust you feel better?" Eric asked her, moving so she could walk inside as she forced her jaw shut.

"Yeah. It was great." Cassandra told him, and blinked. "She read my mind. She knows…things."

"I will make sure that it never leaves her lips." Eric told Cassandra, and she turned to face him. "I swear to you, Cassandra. Sookie is so valuable right now because of her ability, but I never took into consideration what she would see in your mind. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Cassandra told him, dropping her purse as he stepped forward and claimed her lips with his. There was a need, urgency, in his lips that she recognized and she slipped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he pulled her hips against him. She found herself on the bed with a very naked Eric over her, his hands tugging at her clothes and his lips on her body as they were removed. He kissed her again as he moved between her legs, entering her as she moaned, and she twisted her hands into his hair. "Fuck me, Eric." Cassandra whispered to him, feeling his groan against her lips as he drove himself deeper into her. She moaned long and loud as he continued, and he kissed her neck as she arched her back for more. He filled her, completed her, and she bit her lip as her body and heart reacted to their intimacy. Her lips parted as she felt her body tighten around him, and she almost let the words in her head slip out as she exploded around him but managed to gasp his name instead.

Eric filled her soon after, his eyes locking with hers as he came. "Thank you for being here, Cassandra."

"Where else would I be but here for you?" Cassandra asked him, knowing it was painfully true. She had fallen in love with him, though she was not sure if it was just him or his blood that nearly forced the emotion on her.

"I know that." Eric told her, and kissed her again, pressing closely against her as he remained buried inside of her. They made love again, rolled over so she was on top, and she closed her eyes as she lifted herself and rode him through her moans. She could not help but to fall asleep after, even as her eyes struggled to stay open, and she drifted off in his arms.

Cassandra woke up late the next day in the dark room, and made her way to the bathroom once her eyes adjusted. She needed it badly after sleeping so hard and she unpacked her toiletries hurriedly so she could get organized. Cassandra brushed her teeth and showered, feeling quite hungry the entire time. She dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and walked over to the diner again, smiling when she saw Sookie sipping a cup of coffee in the corner. Cassandra joined her, slipping into the booth with a small smile. "Hey there. Sleep well?"

"I did." Cassandra told her, playing with the braid that rested on her shoulder. She smiled as she remembered their lovemaking, and then blushed as she caught Sookie's expression.

"I am dating a vampire too. You have no need to be embarrassed." Sookie assured her, and Cassandra laughed as a waitress came over to take her order.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Cassandra asked, and Sookie frowned.

"We're meeting tonight at Godric's to decide what to do. I know Eric has some plan involving me going to the church to find Godric, but Bill's not happy about it." Sookie admitted, and Cassandra stared at her.

"How is that safe?" Sookie shrugged, and Cassandra glanced at the coffee that was placed in front of her.

"I can go with you somehow." Cassandra said thoughtfully, and Sookie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eric would never agree to that. You are here for him." Sookie reminded her, and Cassandra frowned. "He cares about you, but he is in control. Don't ever think he isn't."

"Is Bill like that?" Cassandra asked, and Sookie smiled weakly at her.

"We do butt heads a lot."

"Is it worth it?" Cassandra asked, and Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How do you feel in his arms? How do you feel when he looks at you?" Sookie asked, and Cassandra felt the heat spread through her body. "I love Bill. It all seems worth it, even at the difficult times."

Cassandra remained quiet as their food was placed in front of them, and she chewed a strawberry thoughtfully as she considered Sookie's words. Was it worth it to love Eric? They ate quietly, and then started to discuss the basic plan as they drank some more coffee. Cassandra wondered if they would do anything else but eat and go to the hotel as she crossed the street with Sookie, and she entered the lobby with a sigh. "What time is the meeting?"

"Eight o clock," Sookie replied, and they looked at each other. "Did he not tell you about it?"

"No." Cassandra replied, wondering if she was even included. "Why am I here, Sookie?"

"For the first time in a while, he needed someone." Sookie told her, and Cassandra looked at her.

Cassandra spent some time on her laptop as she sat in the room with a sleeping Eric, surfing the internet and looking at tour stuff. She missed her former life a little bit and she sighed as she remembered the nights wandering the cemeteries and houses they found as a group. She remembered all of the time spent with Matt, who seemed miles away from her now. What did the future hold for her now? Cassandra woke up a couple of hours later to blue eyes watching her, and she blinked as she moved to a sitting position on the comfortable love seat in the corner of the spacious suite. "Hi."

"Hello, Cassandra." Eric said softly, and she met his eyes with a slow smile. She remembered the unmentioned meeting and frowned again, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Was I invited tonight?" Cassandra asked him, and he stared at her for a long moment. "I want to help. I could go with Sookie-"

"No. I will put you in no position of danger." Eric argued, and she stared at him angrily. "To think that I could have lost you already…I won't do it."

"Lost me?" Cassandra asked, and he ran a hand through his hair. "That would have been losing me?"

"Yes." Eric snapped, and she recoiled against the back of the couch. The words should have meant a lot, but his tone made ice run through her veins.

"I'm sorry it is such an inconvenience to you." Cassandra mumbled, pushing herself from the cushions to walk to the bathroom, her legs weak from sleep as she stumbled. She was in his arms in a second, and she stared into his eyes. "Eric…"

"It's not inconvenient. It's merely new to me." Eric murmured, and she lifted her face to kiss him. "I'd like to take you to dinner tonight."

"On the way?" Cassandra asked, and he looked into her green eyes for a long moment as he seemed to consider her words.

"Yes, on the way. I meant it when I said that I don't want you involved, Cassandra. Don't push it." Eric warned her, and she shivered at the look in his blue orbs. It was hard and soft all at once, full of wanting and need and she pulled herself closer to him. "I do want you to meet some people."

"Mmmm, do you now?" Cassandra asked, melting as his lips brushed hers gently.

"I hope you brought a proper dress for dinner." Eric said before kissing her harder, and she frowned as she realized she hadn't. It didn't matter as he carried her to the bed, kissing her lips and her body hungrily before sinking his teeth into her thigh. Cassandra screamed his name as he did, his thumb stroking her just right for her to have an explosive orgasm with the sensual combination. He moved her to her stomach after licking and sucking her clean, making her release again as he skillfully worked her body and took her deeply. She lay weakly trying to match him thrust for thrust, moaning softly through her orgasms as he buried himself inside and released inside of her. Cassandra took a deep breath as he slowly pulled out, and closed her eyes. She almost needed another nap. She managed to get up to check her clothes and found something that she had packed. It was a purple cotton dress that flared around her knees and plunged enough to entice him just a little, and she looked at it before looking at him as he ended a phone call.

"Will this do?" Cassandra asked him, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow as he seemed to be caught up in whatever had been said.

"Yes. I can find a place that will do." Eric assured her, and she bit her lip as his eyes settled on her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Cassandra asked him, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, I need you to distract me." Eric assured her, and she moved across the room into his arms. "Get ready, lover. I want you to eat before we go."

"Hmmm okay." Cassandra agreed, and she reluctantly pulled away to look into his eyes. She moved to get the dress and went into the bathroom to add a bit of make up to her face and arrange her curls around her shoulders. Eric showered as she did, and she watched him in the bathroom idly. He was amazing, and he seemed to be all hers. He got out and dried off, and went to his own clothes to pull on some black slacks and a deep gray button up shirt.

"Like what you see?" Eric asked her, and she blushed as he looked at her.

"I love what I see." Cassandra whispered, horror filling her as she realized what had slipped out.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi guys! Remember me? Remember this story? It took me ages to return to it, but I am finally back. I cannot promise weekly updates, but I am going to finish it.

Read and review if you so kindly would.


	16. The Grand Plan

Cassandra dropped her gaze and turned back to the mirror to fuss with her hair, trying to hide the blush that covered her cheeks. Why had she just said that? She heard him approach her and stared into the mirror as he appeared, and watched as he slipped his large hands over her small shoulders. It made her wonder how she really handled all of him when she saw them side by side like this, being so small. Her body just seemed to welcome him. He met her eyes in the mirror and kissed the back of her hair as she locked gazes with him, saying nothing. "We'll leave when you are ready, Cassandra." His tone was casual, but the deepening of his blue eyes held her attention and she watched as he turned to go into the suite. Cassandra regained control of herself as quietly as possible; assuring herself that she hadn't actually told him that she loved him. Maybe he hadn't gotten her real meaning.

She sighed and slipped her feet into black heels, walking out to meet him. She was so used to comfortable shoes and clothes and she frowned as her feet protested. Eric had slipped on a black leather jacket and she slipped into a soft pink cardigan as she glanced at him on the phone. He assured whoever was on the other end that he would see them soon and ended the call, his eyes blank. "Nobody knows anything yet?"

"Just that the fellowship had been really bothering the vampires and that he was out." Eric answered, and she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard too much about it from him, and she wondered if this was the church that Sookie was going to visit. "I don't get it. He is so strong." Cassandra certainly could not imagine Eric ever being taken by anyone without a fight, but she was still learning about vampires. Eric blinked and looked at her for a long moment. "You look lovely." 

"Thank you," Cassandra told him, not telling him again that he looked breathtaking. It made her mouth water looking at him and her body tensed as she shuffled her feet, and he cracked a smile. This attraction was going to be the death of her.

"I am glad to have you here." Eric told her, pressing his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. He took her hand and led her out of the room. He had another car brought around this time, and she stared at the sleek black sports car with tinted windows with a raised eyebrow. "Bill is using the other one for the night."

"I see," Cassandra replied as the vampire opened the door for her with a sharp look at the attendant that was stepping forward. She sighed and slipped into the vehicle, loving the feel of the soft leather seats against her legs as her skirt lifted. Eric slipped into the driver's seat, and she gazed over at him with a curious smile. "You don't want for anything, do you? You already have it all."

"I don't have everything," Eric replied thoughtfully, and looked at her. The gaze was heated and she slipped a hand into his hair as she leaned forward to kiss him, more as a fluid movement than even a thought. Their lips met easily, and she moaned as their tongues touched slowly. "Dinner, lover. You need to eat." Eric broke the kiss to tell her, and she glared at him playfully. She was starving.

"Fine. Have it your way." Cassandra told him, laughing as he sped out of the driveway and down the main strip. He pulled into the lot of a dark wooden building, and she gazed at it as she parked. "What do they serve here?"

"You'll find a good selection to suit your tastes," Eric assured her, and she nodded as she looked at him. He went around opening her door and she took his offered hand as they entered the dimly lit building, and they were quickly led to a very private table in the corner of the room overlooking a grassy meadow. It was lovely, but so secluded, and she glanced at him curiously. "I don't want to be bothered here. There's enough going on here, Cassandra. I just want this moment."

"Okay, Eric." Cassandra replied, sliding her hand across the table to take his. It was a small table and had a very small candle off to the side, giving them room. She could see the strain in his eyes and wondered if they should even be here, but the way that he stroked her hand gently reassured her that they should. She glanced down at the menu that he offered her, reluctantly letting go of his hand to gaze at her choices.

Cassandra settled on the salmon salad and a small bowl of soup, regretting the diner food of the last two meals. She smiled when he ordered a glass of wine for her and blood for him, and she guessed that the places around there catered to the vampires. Their drinks appeared quickly and she watched as he sipped his with a small smile. "How is it?"

"Not nearly as good as what I enjoyed earlier this evening," Eric said pointedly, and she remembered the bite to her thigh with a reminiscent smile. "You're exquisite, Cassandra."

"Thank you," Cassandra replied, sipping the white wine was sitting in front of her. It went down smoothly, and she wondered how he knew wine. She ate as her food was brought over, watching him throughout the meal as he kept his gaze trained on her. "What are you thinking?"

"I would like to bring you here again when it is a better time. I want you to know…him and see more of the city." Eric's voice strained and she saw a hint of uncertainty pass through his eyes.

"We'll do that soon." Cassandra assured him, and he looked into her face as she smiled at him. She took another bite of the refreshing salad and watched as he seemed to drift off into his thoughts again. Cassandra finished the meal as he came back and they chatted about the meeting a little, leaving Cassandra with the definite impression that she was not going to be included in the search. Eric paid the bill with a few bills and led her out of the building by her hand, and she felt her stomach jump as they walked up to the car. He tilted her chin up with his finger as she looked across the parking lot at the trees, and she met his gaze. "Hi."

"Nervous?" Eric asked, and she nodded slightly as he stroked her cheek. "You're safe there."

"I am always safe with you, aren't I?" Cassandra asked, and sighed as he brushed her lips with his.

"Yes, you are. I will always protect you." Eric told her, deepening the kiss as she moaned softly. They drove to the house after a few heated moments, and she looked at the sprawling residence nestled at the end of a long driveway. It looked very welcoming and she smiled to herself, realizing that vampires just wanted comfort too. Eric opened her door for her and she met his eyes as she slipped out of the car, pecking his lips gently. Eric led her to the door and knocked, and Cassandra looked at the exotic woman that opened the door.

"Eric," her voice was filled with relief as were her eyes, and the vampires shared a long pained gaze. Her dark eyes dropped to Cassandra, and she smiled warmly. "Hello there. I am Isabel."

"This is Cassandra, Isabel." Eric said as Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, leaving no doubt that the human was his.

"Welcome. Please come inside." Isabel said, and Cassandra took a hesitant step forward. There were about six vampires gathered around the spacious living room as well as Sookie seated on a couch with Bill, and Cassandra smiled as she met the waitress's eyes. Eric made the introductions, but the names seemed to fly over her head as she smiled nervously. One of them seemed to look at her a bit longer than necessary, and she glanced up to see the cold look in Eric's eyes. She glanced over at Sookie and moved to the couch next to her, and looked at Eric as he leaned against the closest wall. Isabel cleared her throat and started the meeting, and Cassandra listened as the plan was revealed that Sookie was to go to the church with Isabel's own human mate and act as though they were looking for a wedding location. Sookie was to use her telepathy while they were visiting to determine if Godric was there, and they would come back to the vampires to let them know so the next plan of action could be made. It sounded simple enough-it was JUST a church after all-but one that potentially took a very strong vampire into their captivity due to their hatred. Could they be that way to a seemingly innocent couple that was merely looking for a place to wed? Cassandra looked over at Sookie to see her holding Bill's hand tightly as his mouth set into a thin line.

Cassandra looked at Eric again, seeing him frowning as the creepy vampire spoke softly next to him. Eric said something back, and Cassandra watched as the vampire glared at her and Sookie and walked across the room and into a hallway. "He's concerned for Godric, Eric." Isabel told him as she walked over, and Eric ran a hand through his hair.

"I am doing my best here. This is the best way." Eric said as he seemed to control his obvious anger as his voice remained steady.

"We could just go and find him ourselves," Bill spoke up, and Cassandra watched as Eric turned his head to stare at the vampire.

"That is not his way." Eric said coldly, and Cassandra knew that Eric wanted to do the same. He wanted to kill them and get his maker beck, but he seemed to be controlled by something. His way? Did Eric mean Godric's way?

"She won't be safe there, Eric." Bill spoke again, and Cassandra stared at Sookie and Bill. "If something happens to them, we would not know until much later and it could be too late."

"Let's kill all of those fuckers." The vampire stepped out of the hallway, his fangs extended as he spoke. He looked again at Sookie and Cassandra, and his gaze rested on Cassandra as his eyes deepened with what she could only hope was blood lust. "They don't matter. We need to find Godric." Everybody froze as Eric flew across the room to pin the vampire against the wall, staring into his face.

"She is mine, Stan. Mine." Eric hissed, and Isabel moved forward to pull him back. "Focus on the matter at hand here and my plan. It will work." Eric allowed himself to be pulled away and stepped into the kitchen out of sight as Stan left the room as well. Cassandra's heart was pounding and she felt Sookie take her hand as she struggled to breathe. What the fuck was she doing here in a room full of emotional vampires?

"Cassandra. Come." Isabel was next to her suddenly, and Cassandra stared at her with wide eyes. "I won't hurt you. You need some fresh air." Cassandra found herself trusting the woman, and she slowly let go of Sookie's hand to follow the elegant vampire outside. The backyard was very private and lush with grass and flowers and large patio table under a white gazebo. Casandra looked around and then glanced at Isabel. "Godric spent a lot of time out here. He arranged it to his liking."

"It's beautiful." Cassandra murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful night sound. "Should I not be here?"

"We're all worried right now." Isabel assured her, and stepped closer to Cassandra as she froze. "Stan is very edgy and wants to act now, and hasn't fed properly. He never would have hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asked, and the vampire smiled at her as she looked Cassandra over.

"Eric would have stopped him. He reacted quickly tonight." Isabel noted, and Cassandra bit her lip. "You really are his, aren't you? He shows it in everything that he does."

"I guess so." Cassandra said, and looked away from Isabel's curious eyes. "You don't mind sending your human there?"

"Godric would never approve of us killing to find him." Isabel said, and turned her head to look towards the door. "We will have reason this way. I will have to hope that it goes well with your friend's ability."

"It will. It has to." Cassandra said firmly, and she saw a figure emerge from the house. "I wish I could do more."

"You're doing enough." Eric spoke, and Isabel moved back into the house as Cassandra watched him approach her. "Cassandra…"

"Eric," she breathed his name and his scent as his arms enveloped her, and she let the unreleased tears fall. "I thought…in there."

"Nobody will ever hurt you, lover." Eric assured her, stroking her hair as she wept softly. "I wish…that I hadn't brought you now."

"You don't want me here?" Cassandra asked him, her heart dropping.

"Lover, I do but the idea of any one of them draining you…I almost killed that asshole." Eric told her, inhaling the scent of her hair as her fear filled him. "Losing you, baby…I can't."

Cassandra pulled him closer and sniffled softly as she nuzzled his chest. "You won't. I am safe with you." They remained there until Eric slowly led her inside by the hand, and she wiped her eyes as they stared at each other just before going on. "Do I look okay?"

"I love what I see." Eric replied, and she slowly smiled as she thought back to herself saying that in their room. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Cassandra said, knowing his vague words were enough for now. They went in and fine-tuned the plan, with Cassandra remaining quiet despite wanting to help. She sat with Sookie again after assuring her that everything was fine and listened as she sipped the soda that Isabel had insisted on getting her and Sookie, meeting Eric's eyes often across the room.

Cassandra enjoyed a bath with Eric once back at the hotel, relaxing in his arms as she closed her eyes. There was no need for words after the night they'd had, and she felt his fingertips stroking her skin under the hot water as she smiled. She was not going tomorrow per his wishes, but she was going to help Sookie get ready and go later tomorrow night with Eric to decide what to do. It would have to be enough. They made love slowly in bed after they were dry, enjoying the feeling of one another as he moved easily in and out of her, and she slipped her legs around him to pull him closer. Eric murmured how beautiful she was as she came around him, arching her back as it took her over with a low moan of his name, and he came inside of her tightened walls as he drove himself into her one more time. She breathed deeply as he kissed her neck, biting gently to drink as she pulled him closer.

The next morning found Cassandra in Sookie's room, helping her get ready quietly in the bathroom. It was apparent from her big blue eyes that she had a long night, and she told Cassandra how unhappy Bill was with the plan. They had NOT snuggled in a bath and made love as Eric and Cassandra had, but rather argued. Bill had to go along with it since Eric was sheriff, but he was doing so unwillingly. Sookie smoothed the skirt to her pale yellow sundress as she looked in the mirror, and Cassandra looked at her friend carefully. She looked so girl-next-door that she had to be safe. Didn't she?

Isabel's mate Hugo arrived to take Sookie to the church, and she slipped the ring provided on her hand with a sigh. Cassandra hugged her tightly and closed her eyes and she whispered for her to stay safe. She wanted to go at that moment, if only to know, and she cursed her sleeping vampire silently. Cassandra left with them, watching the two walk to the elevator before she turned to her own room.

She suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow I am on a roll. It has been a VERY long time since I wrote anything like this. I am so happy right now!


	17. Rescue

Cassandra entered the room with the key card, setting it on the dresser as she began to pace. She longed to wake Eric and scream at him about his ridiculous orders, but that would only make things worse. He had made it clear that she should never wake up a sleeping vampire before, and she slid down the wall to sit on the ground. If the plan went accordingly, the couple would be there for a quick visit and then leave with the knowledge of Godric's whereabouts. Sookie was going to call Cassandra when they left, and they would meet before the sun set for the night. Cassandra sighed, longing for the next few hours to pass quickly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to think what to do.

She came to later curled up on the floor, and sat up quickly. "Sookie." Cassandra reached for her phone that was on the floor, realizing that she had fallen asleep while playing mindless games. "Shit." It was three hours later and there were no messages or texts. Eric was still asleep for a few more hours, and she bit her lip as she tried to focus. She turned on the TV to watch any news that she could find out of desperation, and kept staring at the bed. "Wake up." Cassandra whispered, and saw Eric's arm move.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you feeling that way?" Eric asked her in an irritated voice, and she jumped on the bed next to him. "What is it?"

"It's been three hours, Eric. I have not heard from her." Cassandra told him, and his phone rang as he sighed. He answered it to find a concerned and angry Bill, and he hung up with a slight scowl on his face. "How long would a tour of a potential wedding location take?"

"I would not really know, but I am thinking that three hours is a bit long." Cassandra snapped, and he stared at her for a moment. "I can go over there, Eric. I will pretend to be her sister or something and say that I am looking for her."

"Absolutely not." Eric told her, and she shrank back at the tone in his voice. "That will solve nothing, Cassandra."

"I can't stay here helpless…I already feel bad for falling asleep!" Cassandra yelled, glaring at him.

"Bill says that she is in distress. Something went wrong." Eric mused, and Cassandra's eyes widened. "At nightfall, we will go over in a group and go find them."

"I am going with you, but what do we do until then?" Cassandra demanded, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry," Eric told her, moving to pin her under his nude body as she gasped. "I will need strength for the rescue, lover." She tried to push against him, but he brushed his lips against her skin as she whimpered. "I won't hurt you, Cassandra."

"O…ok." Cassandra said as his teeth sank into her skin. She closed her eyes and slipped her legs around his body to pull him closer as she moaned. This was a time of crisis, and here she was getting turned on. She whimpered softly as he sucked deeply, and sighed as he pulled away. Their eyes locked and he stroked her cheek gently.

"I am glad that you stayed behind today." Eric murmured and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You made it pretty clear that I should," Cassandra grumbled and dropped her legs from him. "I didn't want to make you angry."

"Good girl," Eric told her softly, leaning down to brush her lips with his.

"This seems a bit inappropriate…we should be rescuing them." Cassandra argued lightly, even as she lifted her head for more.

"I can't leave yet, lover. It might…ease your tension." Eric told her suggestively, and she moaned as he kissed her harder. She pulled him closer to deepen it, feeling him slip firmly between her thighs as they groaned together. "I need you, Cassandra. I need you here." Eric told her, and she moved to tug her shirt off. This was so wrong, but they couldn't leave and she did have to release something-and his tongue between her lips told her what that was. They made love hastily as he removed her jeans and she gave in to his hard thrusts with her cries, relieved when she exploded against him. It seemed to take a bit of the weight from her shoulders, and she felt him drive himself deeply into her before he released as she watched his face. Their eyes met again as she took several deep breaths, feeling her body relax slowly. "Feel better?" Eric asked her, and she let out a low laugh.

"I suppose I do." Cassandra admitted, and he stared at her for a long moment. "What is it?"

"Listen to me this evening. Follow my orders." Eric told her in a calm voice that held his firm meaning loud and clear, and she slid her hands into his hair and nodded. "I don't want to see you…hurt."

"You would miss me?" Cassandra asked him, and he smirked as his eyes met her curious gaze.

"I would be devastated," Eric softly admitted, kissing her again gently. Cassandra felt emotion surge through her at this admission, realizing this was so close- and quite possibly as close as she would ever get-to him using the L word.

She was still dizzy when he pulled her up and into the shower, and they made quick work of cleaning up and dressing. Cassandra absently pulled on some black leggings and a sweat shirt to keep the possible chill in the air off of her, remembering to leave a clean tee shirt underneath. Eric wore the trademark dark black jeans and a fitted tank with his leather jacket, and she stared at him as she wondered how he always looked so good. She sighed as she tugged her hair back into a ponytail, and sat down to slip on her shoes. "Do you think she is alive?" Cassandra asked him softly, and looked up to see him looking thoughtfully at the wall.

"We can only hope so, and that he is as well." Eric replied, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you care that she could be dead there, Eric? Is she just a means to an end?" Cassandra asked him, and he looked at her with cold eyes. "You knew that something could go wrong, but you would risk anything for him."

"I wouldn't risk you. I would not put your life on the line." Eric told her, and she shook her head.

"She is a good person, Eric." Cassandra said weakly, feeling her eyes tear up and the sadness and anger combined. "Damn it." She left the room and waited for him in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. They walked silently together when he closed the door, finding a very tense Bill in the lobby. He shot Eric a dirty look as they walked to the car, and Cassandra slipped silently into the car as Eric held the door open for her. All joy over his words had drained when she realized he was not worried about Sookie the way that anybody else was. He was using her. She held the words in that threatened to slip out, and stared forward absently as they drove to the Fellowship of the Sun. He had been on the phone and had planned to just come here, and he parked a safe distance away and shut the engine off. Cassandra opened her door and got out, and Bill did the same as he started to walk towards a group of trees.

"Wait." Eric told her, gripping her wrist as she glared at him. "Cassandra…I never intended on you being in there to get hurt."

"But you sent them in there, and we don't even know…" Cassandra's voice trailed off, and she closed her eyes.

"Bill says that she is alive." Eric told her, and she nodded slowly. "I am going in with him and a few others to get them, and I want you to stay with Isabelle. Can you do that?"

"Fine." Cassandra said softly, feeling him kiss her hair softly. He led her to the trees with his hand on her back, and she shivered at the way that she had so easily given herself to him just a few hours earlier.

"Hello again." Isabelle greeted her, nodding at Eric as she glanced at him. Her eyes rested on Cassandra, and the human managed a weak smile.

"I am going on. Keep her here." Eric said firmly, and Isabelle nodded.

"Asshole." Cassandra muttered, seeing his head turn sharply as he looked back at her with darkening blue eyes.

"He cares for you, you know." Isabelle told her, and Cassandra looked back at her.

"He sent her and your mate in there, Isabelle. Doesn't that bother you?" Cassandra asked her, and a frown graced Isabelle's beautiful face for a moment.

"It was to save Godric. I felt that I had to."

"I can't wait to meet this guy. You all do crazy things to get him back." Cassandra told her quietly, turning to look at the building through the trees. The night was quiet around them, and she heard her stomach growl as she took a slow breath. The church was a spread out place and not the traditional building that Cassandra was used to, though few were nowadays. It was brightly lit inside, and she stared at it as she wondered where her friend was…where Eric was and what he was doing. She saw the emotion in his eyes as she flashed back to being in his arms after they had made love, and she bit her lip. She jumped as someone moved next to her, and glanced at Isabelle.

"I have something for you to eat." The vampire handed her a bag and Cassandra looked curiously at it to see a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of cold water. "We have a chef for the humans that are at the house."

"Thank you." Cassandra hadn't eaten at all, and she sank to the grass weakly as she clutched the bag. She stared at the house as she opened the thick plastic, finding a hearty turkey sandwich on thick wheat bead, and she took a bite gratefully. "So good." Cassandra whispered, and let her mind wander as she continued to eat. She wasn't going to try and run despite the urge that she was feeling, knowing that Isabelle would not let her. She thought about Eric, Sookie, her life back home and what it would be like when she returned. She noticed the group behind her talking amongst themselves, and a few moved down the hill towards the building. "What is it?"

"There is some kind of standoff inside." Isabelle said, frowning as Cassandra moved to stand next to her. "There is some yelling and the sound of a gunshot." Cassandra's heart sank as she heard that, and she took a ragged breath.

"How can you stay out here?" Cassandra asked her, clutching her arms to her sides.

"I need to make sure you are safe. I don't want to see the sheriff's bad side." Isabelle replied in a steady voice, and then glanced at Cassandra. "He is alive. I at least know that much."

"So was Sookie." Cassandra said, and they stared quietly at the building. Several moments passed, though it felt like hours, and Cassandra felt her breathing grow shallow as they stood there. Isabelle slipped an arm over her shoulders as the girl began to shiver, and Cassandra glanced at her. She missed Sierra so much, and the gesture meant a lot to her. She would certainly have a lot to tell her best friend if she could ever form the words in her mind, and she tensed as she heard yelling.

"They're out." Isabelle said, and Cassandra watched as a group headed up the hill. Eric was one of them and she stared at the red welts on his body as her mouth dropped.

"We're going to the house." Eric said, his eyes briefly meeting Cassandra's. "Sookie is coming with Bill now, and they were both alive.

"What happened to you?" Cassandra asked him, and then turned as Bill came up the hill carrying Sookie. Her dress was torn and she had tears on her cheeks. "Oh my god. What happened to you?"

"One of them tried to…have his way with me." Sookie said weakly, and Cassandra gasped as she covered her mouth. "I'm fine. I stopped it and then Godric came."

"Godric?" Cassandra asked, and looked at Eric. "He's fine." Eric said shortly, and exchanged looks with Isabelle. "Let's go." Cassandra opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it closed and followed him to the car. They all got in and he started the engine as she turned to look at Sookie. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am." Sookie said, smiling gratefully at Cassandra.

Cassandra looked at Eric and noticed he was healing, and she let her eyes move to his face. "What happened to you?"

"He offered himself in place of Godric." Sookie said quietly in the back of the car, and Cassandra stared silently at him.

"What does that mean?" Cassandra asked, and he glanced sideways at her.

"They were going to sacrifice him tomorrow morning and I offered myself in his place." Eric explained, and she shook her head slowly.

"How can they hold you down?"

"They did it with silver chains." Eric replied and she winced visibly. His skin had burned away where she saw the fading marks. She imagined that pain…and the sound.

"Godric stopped it. He got us all out of there." Sookie spoke up and Cassandra watched Eric frown. There was more to it, but she dropped it for the moment. They drove quietly and pulled up in front of the familiar house, and Cassandra watched as Eric got out of the car and opened her door. Bill and Sookie walked to the door first and Cassandra stared at Eric.

"I had to do it." Eric said and she stared into his bright blue eyes, getting lost for a moment.

"Did you think of…me? At all?" Cassandra demanded, and he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Of course, lover." Eric replied, and she leaned into his hand.

"I would suffer that loss a lot, Eric." Cassandra reminded him gently, and stared into his eyes again. "It goes both ways." She stared at him for a moment and then pulled away to go into the house. He closed the door and followed, and she walked through the front door as he opened it and widened her eyes.

The rooms were crowded with people, and Cassandra guessed that there were vampires and humans alike. She allowed Eric to ease her inside and looked into a living room to see a man seated with a line of people waiting to speak to him. "Godric?" Cassandra asked, and his gentle gray eyes turned her way to survey her before looking at Eric. "He looks…different than I thought he would."

Sookie walked up to them wearing a fresh dress in deep pink, and Cassandra smiled weakly at her. "Isabelle loaned it to me."

"Are you really okay?" Cassandra asked, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, I am. Godric saved me." Sookie said, looking in his direction. "I should pay my respects."

"Can I come along?" Cassandra asked, wanting to meet the vampire that looked more like a teen than a man. She was curious about Eric's maker and their bond, and Sookie nodded and pulled her to the line. They chatted about the night, and Cassandra winced as she heard how Eric offered himself again and endured so much pain. She blinked as she imagined him burning in the sun, and looked down to compose herself.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, and Cassandra nodded and took a breath. "Losing him would have been hard on you."

"It would seem so," Cassandra agreed, seeing that they were next in line. Sookie approached him first and sat down to talk to him as Cassandra looked him over. He was shorter than Eric and slight in frame, with dark brown hair that was cut short. He looked gentle with his pale gray eyes, but she wondered about his past as a vampire. He had to have been around for a while. He glanced at her a few times as he spoke with Sookie, and soon he beckoned her forward.

"Hi, Godric." Cassandra said softly, as she stepped forward and sat in the chair.

"Cassandra," Godric said, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled. "Thank you for being here."

"I didn't really do that much," Cassandra shifted in her seat as she blushed, and he smiled at her.

"You are here for him, and he loves you." Godric told her softly, and Cassandra looked across the room at Eric, who was staring at them.

"What?"

"I knew when we talked about you tonight, though it was brief. I can tell now. You're practically the only one in the room tonight." Godric assured her, and she shook her head slowly.

"No, you're here. He has been so worried." Cassandra pointed out hastily, and Godric leaned back. He looked intently at her and she stared back.

"He was, but he brought you. Had you not meant anything to him, he would have left you behind." Godric said, and she nodded slowly. "I'd like to talk later."

"Sure," Cassandra agreed, realizing there was still a lot of people that wanted to talk to him. She smiled at him and stood up, meeting Eric's eyes as she walked across the room. They held a heat to them, and turned deep blue with emotion as she walked towards him.

The sound of a voice broke her train of thought, and she looked over to see a young man strapped with a lot of explosives talking to the crowd. All Cassandra got was fellowship and then she realized that he was going to blow himself up, and she met Sookie's scared eyes as she looked at her. Without a second thought, Cassandra jumped in front of her, both feeling and hearing the loud explosion as she flew backwards before blackness took over.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! Thanks for the adds and reviews! I totally appreciate it after such a long time.


	18. Who I Am

Cassandra woke up slowly, blinking in the dim room as she moved her weak body. She groaned softly and tried to look around, meeting a serene pair of gray eyes as she moved back. "Godric."

"You're back with us-" Godric started to speak when a door opened loudly, and her eyes widened.

"Cassandra." Eric said hoarsely, sitting beside her on the bed and staring into her face with concerned blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"She's healing still, Eric. Settle down." Godric told him firmly, and Cassandra swallowed weakly as Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Can I get some water?" Cassandra asked, and Godric handed her a bottle. Eric shot him a look and helped her sip from it, his eyes slipping over her lips as she drank it in small gulps. "Thank you." She glanced between the two vampires, feeling the tension as she frowned. "What am I healing from?"

"You do not remember?" Godric mused curiously, and she looked at him. "I wonder if that will change at all."

"It won't happen again, Godric." Eric hissed, and she looked into his angry face. "You threw yourself in front of Sookie to protect her from an explosion, or so we assume. It happened quickly." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leaned into it as tears filled her eyes. His eyes were still filled with anguish, and she could not stop looking at him as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I thought I had lost you, Cassandra. It was my worst nightmare come true." She closed her eyes and felt his lips kiss her nose and then lips gently. "What the fuck are you?"

Cassandra opened her eyes and the tears slid down her cheeks as his fingers began to dig into her skin. "What?"

"How do you heal from what I saw that night in three days? You look like you just woke up after a fucking nap." Eric told her, and she blinked.

"Eric, calm down. You are scaring her." Godric told him, and Cassandra started to cry. She lifted her hands to her eyes, and pulled away from Eric's hand when he moved to brush the tears away. "Cassandra, have you ever felt the urge to save someone before?"

"I…of course. I would help any of my friends." Cassandra replied softly, not understanding.

"Have you ever wanted to save a stranger?"

Cassandra thought about the question for a long moment. A memory of when she was in second grade flashed through her mind and she saw herself jump in front of a swing to protect a smaller boy from getting kicked, and she frowned. She remembered it well and she realized that she'd had no conscious thought of what she was doing. Her ribs had been bruised and she was sent home for the day. Other instances filled her mind and though they were few, she knew that they were there. "Yes." She stared at Godric with fear filled eyes. "Why do I do that?"

"I have heard a few names for what you are, but most prefer the term angel. I have met just one like you before, and she had been such for many years and saved countless humans." Godric smiled slowly, and she frowned.

"Wait…I am not human?" Cassandra asked, and Eric stood and started to pace the room. She could not take her eyes off of Godric.

"The one I met was four hundred years old, and that was centuries ago. I'd find her if I could…but no, you are not human." Godric said with a slight smile, and she could see that he had cared for his angel.

"I have been protecting her all of this time." Eric said, and they both looked at him. "Was it for nothing?"

"This was the worst case scenario of a rescue for you, so the healing process was longer." Godric said, and looked at Eric. "You protect her because you care for her, and that cannot be ignored. She may or may not have been fine on her own." He glanced back at Cassandra. "You both care for each other now, even love each other."

Cassandra looked at Eric, meeting his intense blue eyes. She knew it was true, and she licked her lips nervously. Godric stood quietly to leave the room, and she watched as Eric stepped towards the bed. The tension was thick as he knelt down before her, and she struggled to take a deep breath. "Eric…I-"

"I thought that I had lost you, Cassandra. The pain was…too much to bear." Eric told her, cupping her face gently in his hands. "Your body was so damaged, and bloody. I thought that you were gone, and I wanted to die at that moment." He stared into her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. "I was so angry with you. I didn't care that you had saved Sookie, or anyone for that matter. I wanted you alive, and at that time you were gone."

"I am so sorry, Eric. Not for saving her…I don't know. I don't remember doing it." Cassandra stammered, and slipped her hands over his.

"It is just you." Eric whispered, and she lifted her lips as he leaned closer to her.

"Cassandra?" There was a desperate pounding on the door to her room along with Sookie's high pitched voice, and Cassandra gasped as she looked at Eric. "Can I c come in?"

"Fuck," Eric muttered, moving away as he went to the door. He opened it and Sookie rushed in and sat next to her.

"Cassandra, I have been waiting for you to come back. I thought you were dead, but when Godric assured me that you weren't…thank you so much for saving me." Sookie's voice trailed off as she started to sob, and Cassandra hugged her as the blonde protested.

"I'm fine, Sookie. I am totally healed." Cassandra assured her as the woman in her arms continued to cry and thank her. "I cannot think of someone I would want to save more." She looked at Eric, realizing that she would save him if she could. He would never need it and she didn't need him to protect her anymore. He was leaning against the wall watching them, and she stroked Sookie's hair as she heard her friend trying to breathe. "It's okay, sweetie."

She got her friend calmed down and they talked for a while, with Sookie tearfully hugging her again before she left. Cassandra leaned back against the pillows and looked at Eric, who was ending a phone call on the couch across her room. "She was very grateful to you."

"Yeah? Cassandra asked, and he came to rest beside her on the pillows. "So, since I don't need you now…"

""I need you," Eric assured her, and she turned her head to look at him. Their gazes locked, and he turned to face her as he traced her jawline with his thumb gently. "I love you."

"Eric," Cassandra whispered, feeling his lips brush hers. She tilted her face to meet his lips again, and the words hit her all over again. She sucked in her breath and he slipped back the covers to pull her closer. "Can you? I…I'm not going to die soon. At all. I-"

"All the better," Eric assured her, and kissed her hard. She moaned into it as he slipped her body over his, meeting his tongue eagerly as it slipped past her lips. One hand slipped down to cup her body as he pressed against her, and she whimpered softly. "I thought you were gone forever," Eric murmured, kissing her jaw as she closed her eyes. One hand slipped under the tank top that she was wearing, skimming her skin as she shivered. He moved his lips to her neck as she slid her head to the side to offer him her flesh, and she moaned low and long. His teeth sank into her and she cried out, and she moved against his body as warm desire pooled between her thighs.

"Can you even…feed from me…now?" Cassandra struggled to get the words out, and slipped her hands into his hair. He drank deeply and she bit her own lip as she moaned again.

"I might have to supplement but you taste too damn good not to bite," Eric told her as he pulled away slowly, ripping away the thin tank top that someone had changed her into. She shuddered and kissed him as he dropped the shredded cotton onto the floor, feeling their skin press together as their lips met hungrily.

"Did you change me into these clothes?" Cassandra asked him as she wiggled her way out of the yoga pants that she was wearing without moving too far away.

"Sookie did. She did everything that she could for you." Eric responded, watching as she slipped his track pants down hurriedly.

"She's very sweet," Cassandra said, running her hands up hid cool thighs slowly as he gazed at her hungrily. She bent down, teasing him with her tongue as she knelt between his legs. He gripped her head and pushed her down further, and she moaned as she took all of him in her mouth. She teased and sucked him until he came into her mouth, and slowly pulled away as she looked at him breathlessly.

"Your turn," Eric told her harshly, pushing her back and spreading her thighs apart as he stared at her. He nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh, biting once to suck before he centered himself and licked her slowly with his tongue. His actions soon had her panting and she cried out his name as she felt her body explode, sending her into a state of shock as she trembled before him. He drew it out as only he could do, and she felt him flip her onto her stomach as she took a shaky breath. His hands slid up her side, teasing her nipple as she arched her back towards him, and she felt him support her as she leaned back. He slipped inside of her easily, and she gripped his sides as he thrust deeply into her body, moaning with each movement. He moved harder and rougher than he had before, and she slipped her arms behind her around his neck as his hands held her by her thighs. Cassandra felt her body move to the edge of release again, and she cried out his name in a now hoarse voice as she tightened around him. He clenched his hands tighter on her skin as he thrust deeper, bringing himself to his own release again, and she accepted him wholly as she closed her eyes.

"God, that was…"

"Incredible. I never thought I'd touch you again." Eric told her, and slipped one hand up to trace her breasts again. "I never thought I would be able to worship your beautiful body again."

"I thought I was going to lose you that night at the church," Cassandra told him, and bit her lip as his fingers pinched her gently. "I was so angry with you for going in there, and this happened."

"We know more what you are, though I don't look forward to another recovery like that one." Eric told her and she felt him kiss her shoulder.

She ended up turning to face him, resting in his lap as she kissed his neck gently. "So this is real? Us?"

"More so now than it ever was. I never want you to be out of my sight again, lover." Eric assured her, and she smiled against his skin.

"I am safer now though." Cassandra reminded him, and he held her face still to kiss her lips as she whimpered softly.

"I am still keeping a close eye on you." Eric assured her, and she pulled him closer to kiss him again. "I will do all that I can to prevent you from being what you are."

"Mmmm is that even possible?" Cassandra murmured, slipping a hand down to stroke him. She moved up and over him, and their gazes locked as she started to move slowly.

Cassandra discovered that she was at the hotel once they settled down, and he ordered room service for her once she was dressed. She ate the sandwich and fruit eagerly as he watched, and their eyes locked several times. Cassandra had found a movie to turn on, and he pulled her into his arms as she watched it and snuggled into his arms. He nuzzled her neck with his lips, finally pushing her back onto the bed to pull off the robe that she wore and slide between her legs again as she slipped her legs around him. She moaned softly, feeling as though she could never get enough of him and sighed happily as she came gently. "I love you, Eric Northman."

"I love you, angel." Eric said, and she looked at him with a smile on her face. She fell back to sleep nestled in his arms, feeling his lips brushing her skin and hair every now and then before blackness took over.

Cassandra met Sookie the following morning for breakfast, and Sookie hugged her tightly and told her that she was buying. Cassandra giggled and they walked to the diner as Sookie looked her friend over. "So how was he?"

"Eric?" Cassandra replied, and a smile ghosted her lips as she shook her head. "He was a little angry with me."

"That smile makes it seem like it wasn't so bad." Sookie noted, and Cassandra glanced up to see that they could cross the street. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her worn jeans and giggled again.

"He didn't stay mad, but I think it is hard to understand. It's hard for me to understand."

"So I gather you're some sort of guardian angel?" Sookie asked, and held the diner door open for Cassandra.

Cassandra looked outside, missing the fresh air and sunlight for a moment as she frowned. "That is what Godric told me. He said we would talk more about it, but I guess I am kind of immortal. It puts me at this level that is close to Eric's, and it's…weird."

"Yeah. He has always seemed so protective of you." Sookie agreed, and they both smiled at the hostess that approached them. They were seated and they picked up their menus as Cassandra felt her stomach growl. They decided on their food and Cassandra smiled at Sookie as she sipped her coffee.

"So you feel OK?" Cassandra asked, and Sookie's eyes widened as she almost choked on her own coffee.

"Cassandra, you took the full blow for me. I was just a bit shaken up is all. The worst part was seeing you on that floor." Sookie shuddered and Cassandra could only imagine how bad she had looked. "Eric was…a wreck as he knelt down beside you and he started to cry. It was such a mess all around us, but he could only see you there. Godric found your pulse and decided that everyone needed to stay at the hotel immediately, and called the doctor they use. He seemed to understand what you were." Sookie wiped a tear away as she shook her head. "It was amazing to watch you heal. You looked dead and slowly you changed. Eric didn't leave your side at all and he was only gone when you woke up because Godric ordered him to feed. I am sure that was an issue with them later."

"Wow." Cassandra said softly, taking in Sookie's words. The image of Eric beside her crying made her eyes water, and she blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I am just supposed to go through that whenever something happens…I can't imagine it. I have only ever gotten injured a bit before. How do I…do it?"

"It looked very automatic to me. It was frightening." Sookie told her, and Cassandra closed her eyes. She never knew when she would be leaving Eric for a few days, and she bit her lip as pain flooded her head. Could he exist that way? She hated the idea of losing him if not, but there was no way to change what she was. Could anyone else handle it if he could not? It was too much to think about and she took a deep breath and looked at Sookie.

"Oh." Cassandra muttered, and the both went quiet as their plates were placed in front of them. She looked at the food that had sounded so good just a little while ago but now she felt her stomach churn. She glanced at Sookie as she took a bite of her waffle and slowly forced a bite of her omelet between her lips. Sookie _was _buying, after all. The women changed the subject for the remainder of their meal, keeping it light and girly as Cassandra felt herself relax.

They talked for a while and headed back to the hotel, and Cassandra slipped into her room quietly. She flipped open the laptop Eric had brought along, sneaking glances at him as she looked for information about…what she was. She frowned as she read what little she found; coming to the conclusion that she was something of an immortal being. She felt her stomach twist again and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, deciding to rest for a while.

She woke up as arms slipped over her, smiling as she heard Eric whisper her name. His lips were just moving over hers when his phone rang loudly, and she jumped as her breath caught in her throat. Eric scowled and reached for it, and a frown settled on his face as soon as he heard the voice at the other end. "Fucking bitch." Eric hissed, causing Cassandra to frown as she watched him keep talking.

"Is everything okay?" Cassandra asked, and he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her.

"Godric is under fire for what happened. There is a meeting tonight." Eric told her, and shook his head. "This is not good."


	19. Apologies

Hello all! I know it has been months since I have updated everything, but life has been crazy. I also got involved in a writing comp that I am still in seven weeks later! I am really happy and I think I feel a million times better as a writer now.

I do want to come back home to here and finish my projects I started. I love getting the emails saying that one of you added something or added me, and I love you all for it. Thank you!

I am so sorry for being away so long. :)

I also have a new author page on Facebook for those of you that have it. I am slowly writing a novel to be published and it revolves around that and writing in general. Join me there!

www dot facebook dot com slash KEMorrow. See you soon!


End file.
